Futrin!
by Gangurokid
Summary: I don't have a beta or anything so I'm sure it's full to the brim with grammatical errors and horrible syntax and spelling and all of those other things an editor is supposed to correct, don't judge me too harshly.


Bella sat in the crowded lunchroom, she had finally managed to get her bearings, and her first day was proven stressful. She had gathered a bit of a crowd around her, and she was grateful for it. Angela and Jessica were sweethearts, and they were immensely helpful in easing her into the life of being not just a "new kid" but THE "new kid".

Mike and Tyler were jocks, but Mike was cute, and flirty in an innocent way, and Tyler couldn't be described as anything but chill, Eric was charming and geeky with a great smile and easy to get along with, Ben was dull as dishwater, but he wasn't pushy.

"Man, I don't even know how I feel coolin' with Chief Swan's kid. She might be a narc." Mike said, laughing.

"Didn't Chief Swan give you that MIP last year Mike?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah man, it was bullshit. And I only got it cause Eric didn't let me know the chief was coming, he just took off running." Mike said, punching Eric in the shoulder.

Eric laughed, "Dude, you'd have to be crazy if you think I'm bringing a ticket to my parents to ask them to pay for it. You should've picked up on me running away. Not my fault you're dumb as hell."

"Mike Newton, confirmed dumbass. But Chief Swan is cool, he let us slide on a dime bag once. And Bella over here is just the sweetest." Jessica said.

Bella blushed and looked at her shoes, "I'm not that sweet. You guys are just way too nice."

Angela laughed, "How's your first day going?"

Bella shrugged "It's going. I'm here, it could probably be worse."

"Nothing is ever worse here." Mike said.

"Maybe not for you Mr. All-Star. But some of us don't get to skate on our homework cause we're winning games." Ben said.

Mike laughed. "You wanna talk about skating cause you won a game you're talking to the wrong guy, Emmett barely comes to class and no one ever says anything about it. You'd think the dude was Jesus or something with the amount of fucks he gives about this place."

"Emmett?" Bella asked.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Emmett Cullen, one of the docs kids. They showed up like 2 years ago and you'd think they own the place or something."

"You're just jealous he made captain on his first go and knocked you off." Tyler said. "I'd be jealous of the guy too, have you seen his girl? She's bad as fuck dude."

Bella was confused, and apparently the confusion was on her face because Jessica said, "There's a doctor and his nurse wife in town, and when they moved here they brought their kids along with them. Three of them are like, their birth kids or whatever. And they adopted another two." She gestured to an empty table set well and away from the others. "That's where they normally sit."

"And Emmett and his girlfriend are one of them?" Bella asked.

"Welllllll, it's a little weird. Rosalie's last name is Hale and Emmett is a Cullen, like how gross is that? Dating your adopted sister?" Jessica said.

Tyler laughed, "That's white people shit for you." He said, shaking his head.

"Better watch out Jess, Ty, Angela has a crush on Emmett I think." Eric said.

"No, Angela has a crush on the psychopath." Ben said.

Angela was blushing, her face burning up. Bella looked at Ben, "One of them is crazy?" she asked.

Ben shook his head, "I don't know if he's crazy or not, but he sure looks it. Dude is creepy to be around, doesn't talk to anybody, doesn't do anything but get his 4.0's and go home." Ben paused for a second. "He's got this huge scar on his face too."

Bella got the feeling that Ben didn't like this guy too much, and she wasn't dumb enough to not put two and two together and figure it was because Angela apparently had a crush on him.

"He's not crazy." Angela said. "He's really sweet actually. He just keeps to himself."

"Yeah, Jasper is cool I think." Tyler said. "He's fast as hell too, I tried to talk Emmett into putting him as running back but he's not into sports."

Bella snorted "Jasper? What kind of old person name is that?"

Jessica laughed, "I know right? He talks like a redneck too. I don't know how his sister sounds so normal and he sounds like John Wayne or something. It's really weird."

"His sister?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie is Jasper's sister. The Hale twins, only she doesn't have the redneck accent and heads like ninety committees. It's crazy how much of the school she's involved in that he isn't." Jessica said.

"If any of them are crazy it's Alice. That girl is spaced all the way out." Eric said. "I've got Yearbook with her and she's crazy as hell. I'm pretty sure she's barred out twenty-four seven."

Angela laughed, "I like Alice, she's got style."

"Yeah from like the 80's, you'd think she thinks she's Sid Vicious or something." Eric said.

"No shit, but check it out." Jessica said, nodding toward the outside door of the lunchroom. "Here they come, fashionably late as usual."

Bella looked toward the door, and was temporarily stunned into silence by the people filing in. They looked way too old, like in their 20's or something. Like they should be college kids instead of high school students.

Jessica pointed with her thumb, "The one in the lead is Jasper." and Angela blushed.

Jasper was a tall blonde guy, his hair thick and curly and the kind of honey blonde that could only come out of a bottle, he had a slender golden headband holding it back. His chambray shirt was gray and he was wearing a thick leather belt with a gigantic silver buckle and jeans that came up to just above his slim hips. And like Jessica said he had to think he was John Wayne cause he was wearing cowboy boots. None of this made him any less cute. His full lips and high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes weren't even kind of offset by the giant scar over his nose. He walked with easy grace over to the lunch line.

Angela was staring at him with stars in her eyes, "Put your tongue back in your mouth Angela, we get it you think the guy is cute." Ben said sourly.

Angela blushed and closed her mouth.

Behind him was another tall guy, with a full head of thick brown hair. He was wide through the shoulders and roided up, there was no way an 18 year old could be that muscled up. He had to be juicing, he was straining the bright red polo he was wearing, and his dark blue jeans were fashionably distressed, for some strange reason he was wearing steel toed work boots.

The gorgeous blonde girl next to him was tall, and filled out. She had the same full lips as her brother, and her makeup was perfect, it didn't make any sense that any highschool girl could be that fine. Her yoga pants showed off her fantastic legs, and the plain white T-shirt she was wearing complemented the look.

Jessica leaned over, "That's Emmett and Rosalie, the creeps."

"Didn't you ask Emmett to Bell Dance last year Jess?" Angela said.

Jessica blushed, "No, I asked his brother."

"His brother?" Bella asked.

"There are three Cullen's, Emmett has a little brother and sister. That's them." Jessica said.

There were two kids behind Emmett, and Bella understood the Sid Vicious comparison with the girl. She was small,like super small, maybe 5'3 in hiking boots with a messy head of black hair in a pixie cut, she had two studded bands on her wrists and the belt on her black skinny jeans was spiked and bright red. She had three dangling earrings in one ear and two small hoops through her bottom lip. Her lipstick was black as tar. The leather jacket she was wearing was patched and faded, and underneath was a white midriff top. Like the others she was crazy cute.

The boy walking next to her had messy brown hair, he was shorter than Emmett and Jasper but a little bit taller than Rosalie. He was wearing a black v-neck and jeans over old school PF flyers. He had a leather bracelet on one wrist and a black studded band on the other.

"That's Edward and Alice, she's crazy and he's probably a serial killer." Mike said.

Jessica laughed, "Mike's just jealous because I asked Edward to the dance."

"Fucking right I'm jealous, I don't know why you'd ask captain creep before me." Mike said.

Bella was still watching them, they piled their trays and sat down at the table together. Edward had a grimace on his face and Jasper and Emmett were laughing.

"Aww, cool out Eddie." Jasper said.

"Yeah man, so what they're talking about us. Happens all the time." Emmett said. "Besides, Mike's good on the line, and Tyler's a good running back. Not like I can just beat them up."

"It's not that, it just get's annoying. You'd think we'd be old news by now." Edward said, moving his fork around his plate. "I hate this shit, I'd rather just get a job."

Jasper laughed, "Take it easy junior, before you kill Emmett's rep around this place."

Edward scowled at him. "They think you're crazy you know?"

Jasper shrugged, "They're probably right. I ain't got it all upstairs."

Rosalie was digging through her phone, "Good lord, I have reminders for everything. This is one aspect of school I did not miss. Not only do I have to do everything, I can't trust anyone else to do it."

"Why do we always get plates? It's not like we eat anything on it." Alice said, balancing her milk carton on her fingertip. "We've been here two years and every lunch period we get a plate. It still confuses me."

"Why we still show up is my question, we wouldn't have to do this if Carlisle hadn't insisted we "socialize". I can get social with a job. What do I need a diploma for, it's bullshit." Edward said, jabbing his fork into the tray.

Emmett laughed, "You should try out for football man, join the team. Coach Clapp says we got college scouts coming to the next game, I might score a free ride."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Might?"

"Ok, so it's pretty much a guarantee I'm going to get a free ride, but still." Emmett said. "You been thinking about college Jasper?"

Jasper shrugged, "I ain't been thinking about the future at all really, I got pretty much eternity to decide on it. I think Alice should go though."

Alice giggled "If I go you gotta go Jasper, I'm not going to be there without you."

"Hey, that new chick is coming over here." Emmett said.

"What? Why? No one ever comes over here." Rosalie said looking up from her phone.

"Well she is." Emmett said.

Edward glanced briefly at the new girl, she was short, pudgy, pale as a fish belly, with brown hair the color of mouse hide. An altogether pretty typical white girl. But the strangest thing was that Edward couldn't read her mind. He wasn't hearing anything.

Edward said "Either she doesn't have a brain or she's got an ability because I can't hear her thoughts."

Jasper shrugged "Probably an ability, and a good one at that if she's still human and it can keep you out. But what the hell does she want."

Bella was terribly nervous, her palms couldn't seem to stop sweating. They were staring at her, 8 pairs of eyes were staring at her. One pair was green, one pair was bright blue, another was violet, and the last was black. Against the advice of her new friends Bella had taken it upon herself to talk to the crazy people. New kids should talk with other new kids.

She stumbled to the table, her bag hanging awkwardly at her side. They were even prettier up close. It made it even more awkward to speak to them, especially since they hadn't bothered to blink.

Bella cleared her throat, "Uh, hey. I'm uh, I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here from Phoenix." she said.

"Yeah, that's something. Phoenix huh?" Jasper said politely, his smile tight.

"Yeah, yeah Phoenix, Arizona." She cleared her throat again.

"Arizona? And here I was thinking Phoenix, Oregon." Edward said, moving his food around the tray, not even bothering to look at Bella. Alice kicked his ankle underneath the table.

"There's a Phoenix, Oregon?" Bella asked, laughing nervously.

"Not to be rude, well truthfully being rude, do you want something?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shook her head somewhat frantically, "No! No I just uh, I just wanted to introduce myself to fellow new kids."

Edward snorted, "Kids huh? Did you guys catch that? New 'kids'."

Emmett laughed, "Don't be a dick Wardo', can't you see the poor girl is dyin' over here? Get the knives out of her man."

Edward scowled at him then turned to face Bella, and he might of been cute but this dude was a dickhead.

"Look, Bella, it's really great and all that you came to talk to us. But you didn't need to, we're comfortable being the local weirdos." Edward said. "You probably should've listened to Mike, I'm a creep."

Bella's face was burning, he didn't have to be so rude. "Mike was wrong, you're not a creep you're a dick." she said, turning on her heel and walking away from the table.

She grabbed her tray and walked to the trash, she emptied it and left the lunchroom.

"Well, looks like someone's finally got the measure of Edward Cullen besides me." Rosalie said.

Alice was frowning, "Why'd you do that to that girl?! It takes a lot of guts to walk to a table full of people and speak."

"Yeah, a table full of vampires that were alive since before her father was born. That's Chief Swan's kid, which means she's Geoffrey's granddaughter. What would she have to talk to us about?" Edward said.

"Geoffrey? The dude who used to run that little general store? So that's what? little Charlie's kid huh." Emmett said.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, that's Charlie's kid. He's the police chief now."

Jasper was laughing, "That was a bad little fucker. He used to hang out with Clearwater's little boy didn't he?"

Edward nodded again "And now he's all grown up and carries a badge and a gun."

"I saw Will's grandchild a few days ago." Rosalie said, she laughed. "It was like looking into the past."

Alice laughed, "I haven't seen any of them, what do they look like?"

"I was in Newtons, getting those hiking boots I wanted and they were in their clowning around. I didn't get their names but I could make some guesses based on how they look. Will's grandchild looks almost exactly like Jimmy, and there was one in there that looked like Tiffany." Rosalie paused and thought. "There was one that might have been related to the Lahotes, and another that looked like Quil. They were with Will's son, Little Bill. He's in a wheelchair now, you wouldn't imagine anything would get Billy Black to sit down and be still, but someone figured it out.

"Did Billy say anything to you?" Edward asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "He just glared at me, he looked so much like his father it was funny. The kid's just whistled and were obnoxious, like children are want to be."

Jasper shook his head, "I figured they would have paid us a visit by now. To remind us of how shit is, but they just been avoiding. I ain't seen hide nor hair of none of em'. Though I'd imagine most of em' are in their grave by now. I guess wasn't no need for their kids to do it. And I think one of em' got killed didn't he?"

Edward nodded "Quaid. The other Lahote, he got killed by a Lycanthrope."

The bell rang, Edward sighed and grabbed his tray. The family followed him, each emptying their tray's into the trashcan and leaving.

Edward was at his locker, digging around for his physics textbook. He hated being at school, he hated going to school. But Carlisle wanted him, Jasper, Alice and Emmett to finish their educations. On the plus side they would only have to do this shit once, and then he could try college on for size. It was the only thing keeping him from just saying fuck it and dropping out.

Edward Cullen. Weird and sullen. Creepy and cute. Serious jerk. The lame Cullen brother. The guys despised him and the girls thought he was just cute and brooding.

Let them think what they want, they're just dumb kids. They don't know anything. He sighed and shoved his backpack into the locker, it's not like he needed it really. He also abandoned his physics textbook search. Mr. Banner was an alright guy, and he was sweet on Edward because he reminded him of his nephew.

He slammed his locker and turned around, and there was the new girl, giving him the stinkeye.

"What do you want?" Edward said, scowling. Would've been nice to know she was coming.

"I want to know why you thought it was so much fun embarrassing me like you did." Bella said.

"Look, buzz off ok? You think I need this shit from you? I don't even know you." Edward brushed past her.

She followed after him. Still not shutting up "You're a dickhead "Wardo", and the only reason I'm walking with you is cause Mrs. Gaffe said we had the same class this period."

"Oh joy." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not on new kid duty, they could've asked anyone to do this."

"I wish they had." Bella said "I'd rather be walking with a serial killer."

"Yeah, maybe you are. Shut up and walk." Edward said.

"Blow me, Wardo." Bella said. "Think you're so cool in your stupid v-neck."

"Shut up new kid." Edward said.

"You know my name is Bella, Wardo. Stop calling me new kid." Bella said.

"Alright, shut up Bella. Is that better? It feels better to say." Edward said.

They walked to Mr. Banners class, and when they arrived Edward took his seat at the back of the room. Mr. Banner stood Bella at the front of the classroom, next to his desk.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan, treat her like she's been here since freshman year. That means you too Edward." Mr. Banner said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'll only pull her chair out every other day." Edward said.

"In fact, why don't you go and join Edward in his one chair Regis hotel suite Bella, he loves company." Mr. Banner said, grinning.

"Thanks Mr. Banner, appreciate it." Edward grumbled.

"Thanks Mr. Banner." Bella muttered, hitching her bag up and walking to the second seat at the table.

Edward moved his seat closer to the window as Bella sat down. Edward was glad he couldn't look into the little brat's head, didn't have to deal with her stupid thoughts. It was a relief honestly, one less dumb teenager whose private tho-

All thought was obliterated in that moment, the stupid little thing had moved and Edward took a breath at the wrong time and inhaled the scent of it's blood and it was amazing. The thick jugular vein was pumping dope and he wanted it. It smelled so sweet it was mind blowing. Edward was going to cut it's throat and bathe in it's blood, fuck it, fuck if the Imperials killed him.

Tear it's fucking head off and eat it. It's nothing, it's a stupid human. They're all stupid humans. They're fucking food, they're not anything. They're food! Rip it's head off and play in it's blood, cover himself in it's blood. Kill all the rest, eat them, they're not worth anything. They're not our equals, they've never been. "You want it you want to feel that high! You want to feel their life leave their worthless little bodies! Eat them all!" the monster said quietly, so quietly it was subconscious. "But eat this one first. Eat this little thing for making us so hungry."

Fuck if Carlisle would have to kill him. Edward was going to kill it. Fuck the treaty, anyone who could enforce it was dead. Edward was going to throw all the years away and tear it's throat open and drain it dry in front of everyone. And then he was going to kill the rest, he was going to kill them for screaming. For being worthless little toys that don't mean anything. His erection was enormous, he was going to eat it and he was going to come. It's just a human, just a stupid little human! They're toys! They're there to be played with, or eaten and thrown away! He was going to do it. He was going to do it now.

"Edward, you ok back there?" Mr. Banner called out. His hand up and waving.

Everyone in class turned to look at Edward, he was leaning toward Bella, a bit of venom dripping from his lip. He could see in their heads how he looked, stoned. Doped out of his mind. His eyes so wide they could just make out the faded gold concealed underneath the contact lens. With the greatest effort he'd ever mustered he forced himself to back away from it. Not it, Bella. Bella Swan. Human. Can't kill a human. Can't kill any humans. Not right! Equals. Our Equals! Protect! Preserve!

"Mr. Banner, I need to leave." Edward said, and he stood up from his desk. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

Mr. Banner was nervous, Edward might have been a smartass, and he might have been sullen, but he was an altogether good kid. The look on his face had been terrifying, as if that good kid had disappeared and a monster was sitting in his seat.

"Go ahead Edward, I'll email you the assignment." Mr. Banner said.

Edward hauled ass out of the classroom, he ran to Mrs. Wasikowska's class, Emmett was there, his head on his desk. Edward threw the door open. "Edward, what are you doing here?" she said.

"I need to speak to Emmett, please." Edward said frantically. Emmett heard Edward's voice and lifted his head from his desk.

"Yes, sure." Mrs. Wasikowska said.

Emmett was looking at Edward curiously, he shrugged and got up from his desk, he walked out into the hallway where Edward was standing. Emmett looked Edward up and down.

"The fuck you want runt? Ain't you got a class right now?" Emmett said.

"I need your keys." Edward said.

"You skipping, bookworm? Welcome to the other side." Emmett said, laughing and getting his car keys out of his pocket. "You scratch up that Chevelle I'm fuckin' you up."

Edward snatched the keys and ran out of the school, he bolted down the steps and into Emmett's Chevelle. He slammed the door and took deep breaths of the leather, of the black ice air freshener, of the anise smelling coffee that Emmett drank religiously. Any scent but Bella Swan's blood. He turned the key and turned on the 8 track and "Midnight Rambler" came on. Music was good. Music would help.

He sat in the car for the rest of the day. Not moving, just sitting there. Wondering what the fuck was wrong with him. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone in such a long time, had almost forgotten the allure that blood carried. He would always want it, that nagging hunger in the back of his mind, but it was an idle need, the desire was there, but he couldn't act on it, didn't want to act on it. He hadn't wanted blood like that in years. But he was on the verge of killing that girl, and if he hadn't been snapped to his senses… What he would have done… To her… To them.

He rested his head against the steering wheel, he closed his eyes and focused only on shrinking his antenna as small as it would go. A few errant thoughts penetrated it, mostly about how Mr. Better Than Everyone asshole freaked out and ran out of a class. How he was drooling all over the new girl. How everyone knew he was a spaz but this was too much. Dumb weird ass rich kid.

A tap at the car window, Jasper was standing there. Edward turned off the music and rolled the window down. "You alright? I been checking on your ass for fifty-five years now." Jasper said.

Edward couldn't even bring himself to smirk. "No Jasper, I'm not alright. Not at all."

Jasper went around to the other side and got in the passenger seat, "Yeah I heard. That little Angela girl caught up with me after I got out of class and told me the latest drama is that Pretty Eddie was out of his mind in Physics."

"Yeah, that's about accurate." Edward said, leaning back in the seat.

"So what? What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I was going to kill the new girl is what happened." Edward said.

"Get off it. No you weren't." Jasper said.

"I assure you I was. I was going to kill her right there in Physics. If Banner hadn't said my name when he did I was going to end up killing the entire room." Edward looked at his hands. "She sat down next to me, and I caught her scent and it was like nothing mattered but eating her. It was like I was some junkie who's on the wagon for a while and just needed something new to get him right back on the shit. And I wanted it." He looked at Jasper. "Jasper I was going to kill that girl. As god is my witness if I hadn't left when I did I would have killed her."

Jasper was shaking his head, "That don't make no sense Ed, we all spoke to her. She didn't smell like nothing but human to me. We're around them all day, hell Emmett spends most of his time on a football field and he's never mentioned even being tempted. There's got to be something up with this."

"Yeah what's up is that if I'm near the new girl again I'm probably going to end up tearing her head off and drinking from her like she's a goddamn slurpee." Edward said grimly.

"You know what we'll have to do if you do that. Don't make me have to kill you Edward. Don't be selfish, don't put us in that position." Jasper said.

Jasper slid a packet of Camels out of his pocket and shook one out. He lit it and rolled down the window, he stuck his booted foot out. "You didn't do nothing, and that's good. But don't be no goddamn dummy, don't fuck around and kill that girl and then I got to kill my brother. Don't make Carlisle have to kill you. Don't you do that shit to us Edward."

Edward put his head on the steering wheel again, he could hear Rosalie and Alice walking toward the Chevelle. "Emmett said you've been out here since one. I heard you almost got yourself killed." Rosalie said.

"It was a close call Rosalie, sorry to disappoint." Edward said miserably.

Rosalie shrugged, "If you ever end up dead idiot brother, I don't want it to be at the cost of someone else's life. You did the right thing getting out of there."

Alice was sitting on the hardtop roof of the Chevelle, her legs dangling off the side. "Hand me a cigarette Jasper."

Jasper passed her a cigarette, Alice lit it and blew a thin stream of smoke into the air. "Edward, you have a class with that girl. Don't do something that will make us have to kill you." She took another hit off the cigarette. "The Governor doesn't like us being here to begin with, and he definitely doesn't like Carlisle. You know what they think of us. We're not the bad guys remember? We've never been!"

"Yes I know, Alice." Edward said.

All he could see in their heads was that none of them wanted to kill him, that having to hand him over to the Imperials would be the worst thing ever. That if the Heads didn't simply kill Edward they'd have Isabella turn him into a weapon. But murdering a human was unacceptable. And if Edward killed that girl he would be no different than a Nomad, and they - especially Jasper - would treat him as such. Edward was consumed with guilt. He didn't want to kill that girl. Bella Swan was an annoying little fucker, but she was still a human. And therefore an equal.

"You riding home with us or Rosie, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'll ride with you guys, Rosie pitches a fit if I smoke in the suburban." Alice said, giggling.

Emmett was walking across the parking lot toward his car, his varsity jacket, which had to be specially made, was still stretched across his shoulders. He leaned against the car door, "You alright man? They were talking cash shit about you all day." Emmett said.

Edward laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, said you were going to go murder machine in the middle of a class." Emmett pulled Rosalie over toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that why you had to rush out here?"

"Yes Emmett, it's why I had to rush out here. Ride home with Rosalie, I want to wreck the Chevelle." Edward said.

"I already told you, you wreck that car and I'm wrecking your face psycho." Emmett said, laughing.

The other students were filing out toward the parking lot, and Edward could hear their thoughts. They were thinking about the coolest freaks in the school, all gathered around or in all-star quarterback Emmett Cullen's 68' Cherry Red Chevelle SS. And there was psycho boy, probably plotting where to buy a gun and turn totally school shooter. They always knew he was the real crazy one. It was only a matter of time.

Edward fired up the engine and Alice slid in through the window, dropping into the backseat. "Hey you treat that car right Ed, you know how much work I had to put in to get that goddamn thing." Emmett said, before walking off with Rosalie to her SUV.

Edward revved the engine, Emmett had to empty out nearly all of the money he had earned in Alaska to buy the car, and he had been maintaining and treating it right for the last 36 years. "Make the goddamn thing walk Eddie, I'm ready to get home." Jasper said.

Edward looked up from the steering wheel and there she was, the new girl, the reason he had to haul ass out of the building to begin with. She was standing at the top of the stairs with Jessica and Angela. She stared at him and he stared at her. Edward revved the engine again, Jasper popped the 8 track and flipped the tape, he clicked it on and "Gimme Shelter" came pouring out of the radio. Edward took one last glance at Bella and peeled out of the parking lot. Burning a foot of rubber into the pavement.

Bella tossed her backpack onto the couch and kicked her shoes off. She sat down next to her bag and clicked on the tv, the news was depressing as usual. There was a psychopath in Renton that killed an entire family, a few hikers got murdered in the national forest a little bit from Wenatchee, the war was still going on and getting worse, it just seemed like there was nothing but bad news anymore.

And it was even worse cause Charlie was out there right now, cruising around, trying to do his cop thing. Why couldn't he be a dentist or something, something safe. Bella clicked off the TV and went into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and dug around. Charlie wasn't much for shopping, he was into fast food and canned goods and disgusting combinations. So all that was in the fridge were sauces, yogurt, Coors Light and condiments.

Who needs this much mustard? Bella laughed aloud and grabbed one of the strawberry greek yogurts on the bottom shelf. She took it back into the living room and sat on the couch, Charlie had a PS2 sitting on the stand, but he only had dad games for it. And none of them were anything she felt like booting up. She sucked at real life and virtual sports.

She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She hadn't known Jessica and the rest long enough to feel comfortable calling them up. But there was always Jake.

She scrolled down to his number and pushed the call button.

Billy answered after three rings, "Black Residence." He said.

"Hey Billy, it's Bella!"

"Oh hey kid, how you doing?" Billy asked. "How was your first day?"

"It was pretty good, not much different than Phoenix. I honestly had more friends this morning than I ever did back home." Bella said, laughing.

Billy chuckled, "That's good, I'm glad to hear that. Is this the number Jake gave you?" He asked.

"Yes sir it is." Bella said.

"This is the house phone, old fashioned I know. Jake is a bit of a scatterbrain, girls and machines are the only thing that brat cares about. Call his cell phone." Billy said, proceeding to give Bella Jacobs cell phone number.

Bella called Jake up, when he answered she could hear laughing and goofing off in the background. "Say that again Embry and I'll throw your non swimming ass off the cliff." Bella heard Jacob say in his gravelly voice before he asked into the phone "Hey? Whos this?"

"Hey Jake, it's Bella."

"Bella!" And she was flattered by the warmth in his voice. "What's up dude? How'd your first day go?" Jacob asked.

"It went alright, I made some friends. And a few enemies." Bella said.

"Yeah, lot of dickheads at that school, but you know, white kids." Jacob said.

"Yeah, definitely white kids. What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Uhhh, tinkering on my boy Embry's grandpa's car. His mom took it out of storage and the car is fucking legit. What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Come over and gossip with me, I want to squeeze you for information." Bella said.

"Is Charlie there?" Jacob asked.

Bella heard a voice in the background shout "Jake is about to get some white tail." And then a lot of laughter. "Charlie should be back by the time you get here yeah." she said.

"I don't want him to walk through the door and see me alone with you and kick my ass. I'll be over in like thirty minutes, can I bring my friends Quil and Embry?" Jacob said.

"Yo you hear that Embry? Train on the white girl." Someone said, and Bella heard more laughter.

"Yeah, you can bring your dumbass friends. Just let them know there is no white tail in this house." Bella said, laughing.

Jacob laughed "Alright cool, be right over." Jacob said, hanging up.

Bella put her phone down and turned on Charlie's PS2, she was getting her ass kicked by the Bengals when Charlie came through the door.

"You're terrible at that Bells." Charlie said, hanging his coat on the rack.

"Wow, great to see you too dad." Bella said, pausing the game and setting the controller down.

Charlie walked over and kissed her forehead, "Hey sweetie, how was your first day?"

"It was fine, met some new people." Bella said.

"Let me grab a beer and you can tell me all about it." Charlie said.

He walked into the kitchen and came back with 4 cans still in their plastic rings, he sat in the beat-up recliner in front of the coffee table. He pulled a Coors out, popped the tab and drank half, "Alright, how was it."

Bella shrugged, "It was school, the kids were pretty nice. The teachers were really nice, the school was a school."

"Any names?" Charlie asked.

Bella laughed, "I learned you gave Mike Newton an MIP." Bella said.

Charlie laughed "He's a good athlete, but a dumbass."

"And I made friends with Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley." Bella said.

"The Stanley's are good people, I knew Jessica's dad growing up. She's a fine kid, bit of an overachiever, but a good kid. Angela's a good kid too, you've made two fine friends on your first day. Lucky girl." Charlie said, finishing his beer and opening a second.

"And I had a run-in with this stupid prick named Edward Cullen." Bella said, frowning.

"One of the doctors boys?" Charlie asked.

"What do you know about them dad?" Bella asked.

Charlie shrugged, "I know Emmett is the best damn QB Forks High ever had. And Esme and Carlisle are great at what they do, Esme volunteers at the church every weekend, she's heavily involved in the PTO, and she organizes a lot of food drives. And Carlisle is just a very good doctor. I don't know much about the rest of them."

"You ever had to run them in?" Bella asked.

Charlie shook his head, "Never, they don't bother anybody."

Bella was thinking, her eyebrows furrowed. "Well you should arrest Edward, he's a jerk. Or at least taser him."

Charlie laughed "I've never even spoken to Edward, he's not social like Emmett and his parents are. And I'm not going to taser the boy for being an asshole."

"He might be a fiend, he was spaced out in class today. It was crazy." Bella said.

"Well I'll make sure to let the D.A.R.E guy know Edward Cullen is on heroin. Did you talk to any of the others?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, but I did invite Jake over."

Charlie picked up the controller, "Let me win this game for you. You're going to ruin my season."

When Jacob showed up 15 minutes late with Embry and Quil following, Charlie was showing Bella how to actually not be terrible at Madden 06'.

Embry was tall and had a serious expression seemingly permanently affixed to his face, he dressed like he walked off the stage of a punk-pop show. His heavy black hair hung over his eyes, he was wearing eyeliner, and he had two piercings in his bottom lip, his black chucks and black skinny jeans made the look complete. The LA Dodgers jersey he was wearing was faded almost completely out.

Quil was short, pudgy and all winning smiles and one-liners. His hair was a curly mop on top of a round and friendly face, he still had baby fat in his cheeks. His plain white T-shirt and baggy jeans were heavily pressed.

"Hey Charlie." The three of them said walking in.

"Hey fellas, Bella here told me she only invited Jacob. I can't feed all three of you." Charlie said. "Jacob alone eats like food is free."

Embry and Quil laughed and Jacob blushed, "What can I say Charlie, I'm a growing boy." Jacob said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll leave you kids to it." Charlie said, "But I'm just going upstairs, so don't get any ideas."

Quil shrugged, "I don't even know her, I can't get an idea yet sir."

"Don't make me shoot you Quil." Charlie said, laughing. He grabbed the single unopened beer on the coffee table and went upstairs.

Quil, Embry and Jacob sat down. "Bella these are my two best friends, this is Quil Ateara, and that's Embry Call." Jacob said.

Quil and Embry shook hands with Bella, "I'm Bella, me and Jacob go way back." Bella said.

"How far back is way back?" Quil asked.

"I saw him eat a bar of soap once." Bella said.

Quil and Embry laughed, "Shit dude that could've been today really." Embry said.

"Some friends right?" Jacob said.

Bella laughed, "You guys hungry? I got a little bit of cash, I could order a pizza or something." Bella said.

"Nah, traditionally in orgy situations the men pay for food, I saw it in a movie once." Quil said.

Jacob punched him in the shoulder, "Keep fucking around and Stace is gonna cut your balls off."

Embry was shaking his head, "You don't have to pay for us Bella, we got it."

"Nono, I invited you guys over remember? It's my responsibility to feed you." Bella said. She picked up her phone "What're you hungry for?"

"Chinese." Quil said.

"Chinese. Yeah that'd be awesome. We'll go half, you don't have to cover it all." Jacob said, pulling out his beaten wallet.

Embry had picked up the PS2 controller, he unpaused the game. "Man, Charlie was kicking ass." he said.

Jacob looked at the TV, "Dude this ain't an RPG, and it's not NBA2K either. I've never even heard you mention playing Madden, you don't know what you're doing."

Embry shrugged, "You don't know shit Jake Black." Embry settled back in the recliner, "Three egg rolls, pint of shrimp fried rice, almond chicken."

"Beef and Broccoli." Quil said.

"Two egg rolls, orange chicken, kung pao chicken." Jacob said.

"Hey, Charlie!" Bella yelled at the ceiling.

"What!" Charlie hollered back.

"Ordering Chinese! You want anything!" Bella yelled.

"Egg rolls, 5 egg rolls!" Charlie yelled.

So 45 minutes later, after the food had arrived, and they had pooled their money and paid for it, plus tip, they were sitting there eating and making steady conversation.

"I thought you called me over here to squeeze me for gossip." Jacob said, putting his fork down.

"I did, but your company is pleasant, fucking sue me Jake." Bella said, laughing.

Jacob laughed, "Alright, we'll talk gossip now. What's up? No, Quil did not bang Jessica Stanley, that's pure rumor."

Quil shrugged, "I was this close to digging that shit out man. But that numbnuts who's always floating around her came around and I had to run before he kicked the shit out of me."

"Newton or Hawkins?" Embry asked.

"Newton. I'm telling you, I'm going to grow like a foot and kick his ass one of these days." Quil said.

Bella laughed, "No, the gossip isn't about my new friends, it's about this asshole named Edward Cullen."

"Oh, those freaks." Embry said. "My mom hates them. She's always shooting them dirty looks on the rare occasions we see them."

"Yeah, all I know about them is that Rosalie has the fattest ass and that my dad told me that they're nothing but trouble." Quil said.

"You checked out her ass Quil? You know that gorilla she dates would kick your ass harder than Mike Newton could dream of right?" Jacob said.

"Man, fuck Emmett." Quil said, "Thinks he's hot shit cause he can throw a football like a billion yards. Don't nobody care about that shit."

Jacob shrugged, "I dunno man, he seem's like a pretty decent guy at a distance."

"Has Billy said anything to you about them Jake?" Bella asked.

"Nothing different, pretty much the same shit Ms. Tiffany told Embry, keep away from them. They're nothing but trouble, that the kids are dangerous junkies and the parents are probably perverts." Jacob shrugged, "I figured the big blonde one would be the asshole, the one you're talking about looks like he cries at sunsets."

Bella laughed, "I think you might be right about the junkie part, he was spaced out in Physics today. Drooling and all that. It was so gross and weird."

"You white kids usually got the best shit. And you hand it out like candy. He's probably on oxy or vicodin or some shit." Jacob said.

"Drugs are bad news man, that's why I'm an alcoholic." Quil said.

"You're an alcoholic because you're 15 and can drink an entire bottle of Crown on your own." Embry said, tossing a pillow at him.

Quil laughed, "That takes talent."

"Look, just stay away from the freaks Bella. Like, my dad is a pretty smart dude. He wouldn't tell me that stuff if there wasn't some truth to it you know?" Jacob said.

Bella shrugged, "Yeah, that Rosalie girl was a cunt too."

"But she got so much ass though!" Quil said. "Like her body is banging dude, she's built like a grown woman. It don't make no sense at all. Like goddamn."

"Calm down before you get off on Charlie's sofa and he has to arrest you for being a pervert." Jacob said.

Embry was thinking, "I don't know why our folks hate them so much though. Like they just moved here two years ago. And my mom acts like she's known them forever. How could you hate someone that you barely know in such a short amount of time? They don't do anything from what I can see."

Jacob crammed an entire egg roll into his mouth, "Well you know-"

"If you talk with your mouth full I'm going to bash you, that's so gross." Bella said.

"You didn't know Jake had that big mouth? Shit I've been trying to get him to do some strange things since I found out." Quil said, laughing.

Jacob chewed the egg roll and swallowed "Look, I don't know much about them and don't want to know about them. But you should stay away Bella, they're creeps."

Bella nodded, "Yeah I'll do that, I don't want to end up dead in a gutter somewhere."

Chapter Break!-

Edward was sitting in the gym, watching Jasper punch the heavy bag. He was nervous, but excited that Kate and Tanya were coming down to visit. He hadn't seen them in ages.

"Ease up on that Jasper, you're going to punch the bag off." Edward said.

Jasper laughed and slapped the bag, it was taped, beaten and old. "This bag has been through some shit, if I ain't punched it off already I ain't going to now."

Edward shrugged and stood up, "Switch out, it's my turn." He said.

Jasper wrapped Edward's hands, "How's that Muay Thai working out for you?" He asked.

"It's great, I've been watching videos on it." Edward said.

Jasper laughed "Ain't got shit on boxing, what I need my elbows for." He was unwrapping his hands, "And how's that other thing? What did Carlisle say?" Jasper asked.

"He said what you and Alice did, that he would kill me before he stood by and let me commit murder. But he was Carlisle about it and that just made it worse." Edward drove his elbow into the heavy bag. "Told me to meditate. It helped."

"I ain't never heard of no shit like that. Blood having a flavor, what did it smell like to you?" Jasper asked.

Edward thought about it, "It smelled like… like whipped cream and shortcake. Like peaches… it just smelled so sweet." Edward said.

"Well don't that beat all. Got a girl with sugar blood. Maybe she's diabetic." Jasper said, laughing.

Edward grinned and punched the bag, "I bet Alice is excited to see Kate huh?"

"Yeah, you know how those two are. I don't know why they don't just hook on up. It gets embarrassing watching them heart eyes and then not do nothing." Jasper said.

"I don't know, I always thought. I mean even after all this time…" Edward said.

"Me and Alice ain't never been like that, I love that girl, I'll always love that girl. But it's a familial love, she's the other half of my heart but it ain't romantic. I ain't been interested in a girl like that since Maria." Jasper said.

Edward slammed his knee into the bag and snapped the chain, the bag flew off and collided with the other wall, rattling the side of the house. "Oops." Edward said.

Jasper bust out laughing, "Clumsy motherfucker."

Edward smiled at him, "I should've been worried about myself."

"Yeah, I can still beat your ass though." Jasper said. "You stay vigilant about that Bella girl alright Eddie? Keep in mind that we don't kill humans, keep in mind that it's wrong to the core to kill them." Jasper said.

Edward nodded, he walked over to the heavy bag and slung it, leaking sand, onto his shoulder. "I got it Jasper."

"Good." Jasper said, and he left the gym.

Edward was doing crunches when he picked up Tanya's thoughts, she was standing by the door into the gym, watching him. He sat up and smiled at her. "Hey sweetheart." he said.

Tanya smiled, "Hey cutie, how have you been."

Edward put his shirt on, hopped up and walked over to give her a hug, he breathed deep of her hair, and was pleased that she still excited him like she always did. "I've been… I've been. How have you been?"

Tanya tossed her hair back and kissed his cheek, "I've been great Edward Cullen, how is the school experiment going?" she asked.

Edward shrugged, "I'm 105 years old. I hate being there. I'd rather be at work somewhere."

Tanya laughed, "Sour old man surrounded by teenagers."

"I don't know how the rest of them do it, Jasper just shows up and goes home. Alice has her yearbook and photography, Rosalie runs student council like a machine, and Emmett is the biggest fish in the smallest pond." Edward said.

"And once again my poor love is left out in the cold." Tanya patted his head, "My poor baby."

"Where's Kate?" Edward asked.

"Oh she is up front, besotted with Alice. I don't know when she fell for her, but apparently she fell quite hard." Tanya said.

"I don't know, you Denali's can't seem to stop wanting us Cullens." Edward said.

Tanya laughed again and took Edward's hand, "I'd ask you to fuck me, but we haven't done that in how long?"

"It's been 30 years, 52 days, 9 hours, 34 minutes and 100 seconds since the last time you let me have anything to do with your body." Edward said.

Tanya kissed him, and his already stopped heart felt like it was going to stop again. Even after all this time she still made him feel magical, she still made him feel good. She pulled away and rubbed her thumb over his forehead, "I still drive you crazy don't I Edward Cullen."

"Yes, you do. You always will." Edward said.

Tanya laughed, "Come on angel face, let's go up front." she said.

Edward followed Tanya up to the main room, where Alice and Kate were sitting on the living room couch watching the news. Alice looked at Edward "They're still talking about that crazy person that killed that family." Alice shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's a vampire, my pictures aren't showing me anything useful."

"I don't know why the Governor in Spokane hasn't done anything about it, this is a serious violation." Edward said.

"Because he's an idiot. He doesn't care." Alice said.

Kate moved closer to Alice, "You'll find whoever it is, I'm sure of it." she said.

"I want to, these murders are driving Jasper and Carlisle crazy. If they were just feeding it'd be bad, but they're torturing and mutilating these people, whoever is doing it is getting off." Alice said. "Jasper has been running all over the state looking for whoever it is, he figures it's a tracker." Alice lit a cigarette, "I hate this! I want to stop them."

Edward sat down on the loveseat and Tanya sat in his lap, "Have you been looking Edward Cullen? I'd imagine your mind reading would be useful." Tanya asked.

"I've been on patrol with Jasper, but I've turned up nothing. Whoever is doing this is too far ahead." Edward shifted under Tanya, "But when I get my hands on him."

Edward said.

Esme came through the door, she kicked her Nikes off and dropped her purse on the ground. "My god, you'd think a small town hospital would barely have any patients at all. How do these people keep ending up hurt." she stretched, "Hey Tanya, hey Kate."

Tanya and Kate stood up and bowed, "Hello Esme Cullen." they said in unison.

"You don't have to do that every time." Esme said, blushing. "I'm no one important."

Tanya laughed, "You are Lord Carlisle's wife. You are very important." she said, sitting back down on Edward's lap.

Kate nodded. "Yes, you are the wife of a very important man. We must show respect." she sat down next to Alice, significantly closer than she was sitting before she stood up.

"Speaking of "lord" Carlisle, has anyone seen him? He wasn't at work today." Esme said. "You'd think they'd shut the hospital down the way those people complain when he misses a day."

Edward laughed, "He's with Emmett, he chewed me out last night and left to go and find whoever it is that murdered that family."

Esme shook her head, "No chance it's a human?"

"No chance, they were fed on. Exsanguination isn't a common method of murder." Edward said.

"Jesus christ, what does the Governor of this region do all day? Beat off?" Esme said, frustration coloring her face.

"Are you Cullens even sanctioned by the Imperium to hunt?" Kate asked.

Alice blushed and shook her head, "No, we have no sanction. We shouldn't even be doing it. But we're the good people, and good people do the right thing!"

Esme smiled at her, "Yes Alice, good people always do the right thing. I'm going to go shower and lay down. It must be some sort of hypnotic suggestion, my feet don't hurt, can't possibly hurt, but it feels like they're killing me." she said, walking upstairs.

Kate laughed, and turned to Alice. "Alice, would you like to come with me? I want to have a drink with you." she said.

Alice turned bright red and ran a hand through her short hair, "Yeah, sure Kate. That would be fun!" she said.

Kate reached out her hand and Alice took it, Kate pulled Alice up from the couch. "We'll be back later sister." Kate said.

Tanya laughed, "Have fun sweet sister, I believe Edward can provide me with entertainment. Can't you Edward?" Tanya said.

"Yes, I can keep you entertained I think." Edward said.

Alice giggled "Perverts." she said.

Edward laughed, and ran his hand across Tanya's flat, hard stomach. "Not for a long time, we're just going to train."

Hand in hand with Kate, Alice left the house. Edward and Tanya stood up and went to the gym, Tanya threw off her jacket and pulled off her T-shirt, she stripped off her jeans. Standing there in her sports bra and compression shorts, she lifted her hand and iron dust sifted slowly from her jacket and drifted lazily around her. "My spear is eager to touch you Edward Cullen." Tanya said.

Edward grinned, "I'm always impressed by that. Your ability makes mine kind of look like crap."

Tanya laughed and formed the dust into a spear, she spun it gracefully in figure 8 patterns.

Edward pulled off his shirt, and slowly started to move around Tanya on the balls of his feet, Tanya lowered the spear, "I'm going to attack you now." Tanya said. "Are you ready loverboy?" She asked.

Edward lifted his hands, still moving around her, "I'm ready."

While Tanya was poking Edward full of holes 15 miles away, Jasper was on the beach on the opposite side of the line, staring out at the water, he liked this beach. It was literally about as close to the Pacific as he was ever going to be again, and even though it didn't have anything on the blue down in Mexico, it was still beautiful in it's own way.

"Where are you, you murdering fuckhead." he said quietly to the rolling water, "Gonna find you, got to find you."

These murders were driving Jasper up a wall, it'd only been the last 6 or so months they'd been occurring, but they were the kind of sick shit that made him hate vampires, the kind of sick shit that reminded him of the things he used to do. But every time he killed a vampire guilty of doing this shit it was like killing the parts of him that used to do those things. It was like pulling that monster into the present and killing him. Something to take the curse off of his past behavior. To make amends in a way.

Jasper dug his bare feet into the sand and sat down, how long had he been deluding himself? About a hundred years at this point. Wasn't no amends to the shit he'd done. Short of finding the descendents of everyone he'd ever done harm to and begging their forgiveness he could pile nomad bodies till the end of time and it wouldn't do him no good.

He rolled back the sleeves of his shirt and looked at the scars covering the length of his arms. The filled in puncture wounds from vampire fangs, the lycanthrope scars, the iron maiden they would lock the Dog in on a whim, the spikes they would run through his arms. He deserved all of it and more, never be forgiven, never forget.

He hurriedly rolled his sleeves back down, wouldn't pay to have anyone see him sitting there looking like one of the Hales might be suicidal. Which was maybe half true.

Jasper lay on his back and closed his eyes.

"My daddy used to say you were the most dangerous of them all." He heard a voice say.

Jasper opened his eyes, he was staring up into a weathered old native face. He was wearing a faded Forks P.D cap. His eyes were bright and clever, and he was staring at Jasper with an expression of utmost seriousness.

"Graham Clearwater wasn't exactly a chocolate rabbit now was he?" Jasper said. "I was wondering when you fellas would get around to trying to intimidate us."

"We were hoping you would just leave, but you stuck around, and now seems as good a time as any to say something. Word through the grapevine is that Edward nearly killed someone." Harry said, staring down at Jasper with contempt.

"Edward didn't nearly kill no one. Don't listen to rumors there Harry, they're bad for you." Jasper said.

"We know your kind, better than anyone we know. Teenagers talk so goddamn much, but they don't think. They don't use their heads. Billy's son Jacob happens to be friends with that poor girl your parasite brother menanced today. He gets home, tells his father, tells him how that weird Cullen kid was "stoned" how he was "drooling". His father tells me. And I'm telling you, watch yourselves." Harry said.

"We clean up after ourselves. Don't need you to do shit, and like I told your daddy, you think you scare me? You think I'm shaking in my boots, shifter? Or are you? You smell human. Y'all can't shift can you? You and little Billy, Joshua, Quaid Jr, Paul, Tiffany, Kevin and Quil. Y'all can't do it, cause ain't no hostile vampires been here. And Spokane ain't close enough to force the change." Jasper said.

Harry looked murderous, and then he smiled. "Yeah, my daddy was right, a monster among monsters. But we watch the news, those hikers weren't just the work of a lunatic. Neither were those families, so maybe me and mine will be seeing you and yours sooner than you think." Harry said.

"You saying we had something to do with that, Clearwater?" Jasper said.

"I ain't saying nothing, but if it comes down to it, I want you. I want to fight the biggest and the baddest." Harry said.

"I'm flattered, but you don't want no parts of me." Jasper said, smiling. "You ain't nearly ready kid."

"I've been ready since your filthy family swaggered onto our land and told Ephraim and William Black that you weren't what we were used to." Harry said.

"Dad!" A voice, tinged with excitement called out. A girl, about 19 and a boy who was maybe 13 came walking across the sand. The boy was small and clear skinned. His hair was shaggy and black and his face was mischievous.

The woman was tall and fierce looking, her arms were well muscled and heavily tattooed, her belly was flat and hard, the sleeveless undershirt she was wearing was tight against her skin, her sports bra and pierced belly button visible through the thin cotton.

"Hey dad!" The boy called out again, "Mom sent us to find you, She told us to tell you that Joshua wants to talk to you and Billy."

"You're the best message deliverer ever." Harry said, mussing the boys hair.

The boy blushed and pushed his dad's hand "Come on pop I'm thirteen, not six."

"You'll always be six to me." Harry said, laughing.

"Who's that dad?" The woman asked, her voice was low but melodic.

The boy looked over at Jasper curiously, his eyes wide. Harry looked back at Jasper. "That's nobody, just a vagrant on his way out. Ain't that right?" Harry said.

Jasper stood up and put his boots back on, he would have to clean them. "That's right, I'm just a vagrant resting a spell. Your daddy here was kind enough to let me know where I belong."

The boy was still looking at Jasper curiously, the girl's eyes had narrowed.

"Be seeing you boy." Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe you will." Jasper said, walking away.

He broke into a jog, trotting past three teenaged boys in a midnight blue 72' Gran Torino, the one in the driver's seat must have been Jacob, he was the only one in the car that looked like Jimmy. Jasper briefly wondered how their car would fare against The Judge, before they were rolling past him in the opposite direction. Jasper looked back briefly before taking off.

Jacob, Quil and Embry tooled past, Saturday's were usually the best days to ride to Seattle or Port Angeles and look at girls. But it was no good that day, they couldn't seem to relax. The group of girls they did manage to talk to were subtly put off by their distracted body language. Maybe they were just on edge cause of what Bella told them on Friday, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it kept them from getting anything like a phone number.

Quil leaned up from the back seat, "Yo, wasn't that one of the Cullen freaks?" he asked.

Embry looked up from his phone, "I don't know, I didn't see him. Was it?"

Jacob nodded "It was the other blondie." he said.

"What was he doing over here? Scouting for victims?" Quil said, laughing.

"I dunno, never seen him over on this side. Haven't seen him at all really. Tall fucking guy though." Jacob said.

"You think he's like they say around town? You think he's crazy?" Embry asked.

Jacob shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. This whole freaking day has been off."

"Fucking A it's been off, did you see me today? Crashing and burning." Quil said, sinking back into the back seat. "Didn't get a single number."

They were driving past the Uley house when they were waved down by Sam, "Fuck." Jacob said.

"Ignore that asshole Jake, let's just keep going till we get to your house." Embry said.

Jacob wanted desperately to ignore Sam, but he just couldn't. He tried his hardest to just keep going, but it always felt like whenever Sam told him to do something he ended up doing it. And this time was no different.

Jacob pulled the car over and Sam walked over to the window, Jared, Paul and Dennis came out of the house. "What do you want Sam? You got your cronies here, why don't you send them on an errand." Jacob said.

"Get out, all three of you." Sam said, frowning.

"You ain't my dad, I'm not getting out of shit." Jacob said, and once again he felt that pull, the urge to roll over and expose his belly, and he hated it.

"Get out of the goddamn car Jacob, before I snatch you out of it." Sam said.

Jacob shrugged, fighting the nagging feeling "Guess you're just going to have to snatch me out the car then, cause I'm not getting out of shit."

Sam reached into the window and yanked Jacob out of the car, Jacob kicked and fought the entire time until Sam dumped him on the ground. Embry and Quil hopped out of the car and came around the front, backing up only when Jared, Paul and Dennis walked up. Quil was a good guy, but he couldn't fight for shit. Dennis would bash his face in and then Embry would have to fight three instead of two.

Jacob stood up, shaking with fury, what gave this asshole the right. "What do you want Sam? I don't have to report to you." he said.

"You know that psycho is out there, but you decide to put your big boy pants on and ride off to Seattle without saying anything? When are you going to grow up Jacob?" Sam said.

"You ain't my dad dude, and I don't hear him saying shit to me. So why are you so worried about it?" Jacob said.

"Believe me, Billy is going to have a lot to say. You need to grow the hell up Jacob." Sam said.

Staring at him was making Jacob more and more angry. His folded arms, that stupid serious expression on his face, that authoritative tone. Who the fuck did he think he was. "Alright, you said what you needed to "dad" I'm going home." Jacob said.

He turned back toward his car and was opening the door when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder, "I'm not done talking to you Jacob."

"Get your fucking hand off me Sam." Jacob said, still facing the car.

Sam tightened his grip, "I said I'm not done talking to you Jacob."

Jacob shouted out and threw Sam's hand off, he turned around and threw a right cross at him. Sam sidestepped it and punched Jacob in the liver. Jacob shouted again and threw another punch, Sam caught it and pulled Jacob in, smashing his forehead into his nose, busting it wide open. He pulled Jacob back toward him and brought his knee up, slamming it in Jacob's stomach. Jacob dropped like a sack of potatoes, hacking and coughing, Sam picked him up and tossed him against the car.

"Hey! Stop that asshole!" Embry shouted, running over and throwing a punch at Sam. Paul caught it and pushed Embry back, "Get your ass back." he said.

"Fuck you!" Embry shouted, punching Paul in the ear and pushing him onto the ground. He could hear Quil shouting while Dennis and Jared whaled on him. Paul's face turned bright red, and he tackled Embry to the ground. They were wrestling while Jacob struggled to his feet, holding onto the side mirror for support. "I wasn't finished talking to you Jacob, are you going to listen now?" Sam said, his voice calm, his face still serious.

Jacob cleared his nose and spat the blood on the ground, "I'm finished listening, fucking fight me!" Jacob shouted, running at Sam again. Sam dodged his straight punch and kneed him in the stomach again. Jacob made a strangled gagging noise and threw another punch, Sam caught it and brought Jacob's arm behind his back. He kicked Jacobs knees out and wrestled him to the ground. "Are you going to listen?" Sam said.

"Better break my fucking arm! Because if it still works when I stand up I'm gonna kill you with it Uley!" Jacob shouted, his shoulder was on fire, his head was spinning, and he could taste dirt and blood in his mouth.

"I guess I'd better." Sam said, voice still calm. He wrenched Jacob's arm up, not quite breaking it, but the agony was incredible. Jacob shouted and cursed, bucking underneath Sam's kneecap.

"All of you stop!" Billy Black ordered. Harry standing behind him, Harry's children bringing up the rear.

Sam let go of Jacob's arm and stood up, Paul, Jared and Dennis stopped kicking the hell out of Embry and backed up toward Sam. Quil rolled over onto his back, breathing hard. Embry stood up and wiped blood from his nose with the back of his hand, he went and helped Quil to his feet. The two of them walked over to Jacob and helped him to his feet. Jacob leaned on them for support. His arm felt like it was filled with fire ants, his head was spinning, and his eyes were wet with tears from his nose getting bashed.

"What the hell are you boys doing?! What are you fighting over!?" Billy said.

Getting his ass kicked hurt, but that disappointment in his father's face hurt more than anything that asshole Sam Uley could ever inflict on him. He was always looking at him like that lately, like he wasn't living up to some stupid ass expectation. He knew his dad loved him, and he loved his dad more than anything, but what was he expecting of him?

"I started it, sir." Sam said, standing completely still. "I overstepped my boundaries and put my hands on Jacob and he defended himself. I am the one at fault here."

"I don't need your pity just cause you kicked my ass Uley!" Jacob shouted, he spat blood again. "I don't need you to cover for me!"

"Watch your mouth in front of your father, Jacob!" Sam shouted.

Sometimes watching Jacob made Billy's heart hurt, the boy had so much potential, so much strength, he was kind, he was generous, he was friendly. He could be terribly flighty, and he was as quick tempered as his great uncle, but he was a wonderful kid, he would have made Sarah proud.

"Embry, drive Jacob home. Jacob you go and get changed, I'm going to need to talk to you about this little rivalry you've got going on with Sam here and your jetsetting off to Seattle without saying anything." Billy said, "And he's right, watch your mouth. You ain't grown."

Jacob wanted to argue, or at least kill Sam like he said he would, but he just nodded and limped over to the car with Embry. Quil crawled into the backseat and Embry settled Jacob into the passenger seat. He went around to the driver's side and started up the Torino. Embry pulled out slowly, and in 5 minutes he was well and away down the road.

"Where's Josh at Sam." Billy asked.

"He left sir, he said he had to stop into town before he spoke to you and Harry. He said it was important." Sam said.

"Alright, you four dumbasses go back in the house. Harry, wheel my crippled ass around to the back." Billy said, grinning.

"Aye-aye boss." Harry said.

LOL INTERLUDE-

At a certain house in Renton a black haired man was digging through the refrigerator, there was nothing there worth eating. He stood up straight and turned, the man sitting bound to the kitchen chair with zip ties was crying, his mouth was gagged. The black haired man opened up the cabinets, he opened up the microwave, he kicked the body of the dead schnauzer out of the way and opened the cabinets by his feet. "You really don't have anything to eat here at all do you?" he said.

The bound man struggled feebly, the zip ties were terribly tight. "Stop that. It's annoying. You know what happens when I get annoyed." the black haired man said. He walked over and bent toward the bound man, his hands on his knees. "I love this you know? Every now and again we need a break, just to unwind. Have a bit of fun."

He walked over to the cabinets again, he dug around underneath and pulled out a quart pan. He filled it with cooking oil and set it on the stove. He clicked on the stove and leaned against it. From the basement came a muffled cry, and the bound man struggled again. "They've been down there for a while, I'd imagine they're having a good time. What do you think? Do you want to ask your dear old mother if she's having a good time?" the man said.

He walked over to the bound man and sat on his lap, "I never got to have fun like this when I was human. I did some fun things, but nothing this fun. And it is so much fun. It really is. And we'll never get caught, we'll never have to stop having fun. It's like Peter Pan. Did you ever read that?" the black haired man said.

The bound man struggled again, with an urgent ferocity as a piercing shriek came from the basement. The black haired man grinned and licked the bloody wound on the bound man's forehead and shuddered. "Godddddddddd… I love this. But Peter Pan. I know you have it on DVD over there, and there was a copy of the book in your daughter's room. But you know, have you ever read it?" the black haired man said, rubbing the bound man's genitals through his pants.

"In Neverland you never have to grow up, you get to just have fun. You never have to stop having fun." He unzipped the bound man's pants as the screaming in the basement reached a crescendo and ended with a wet squelch. "Did you know that?" The black haired man said, gently but insistently massaging the bound man's cock. "Decent, but not anything special." The black haired man said, trapping the blood with the heel of his hand.

A blonde haired man and his red haired companion came upstairs from the basement, the blonde haired man's entire upper body was soaked in blood, his blonde hair was streaked with it, dry blood was underneath his fingernails. Dangling from his pants hoops were several little trinkets. He was barefoot.

The redhead was wearing a snow white cashmere sweater, her curly red hair was the color of fire, she didn't have a drop of blood on the sweater but her mouth was covered in it. She was wearing a grass and dirt stained skirt and high top converse all stars.

"Having fun Pete?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, I always have fun, thanks to you." Peter purred.

The blonde laughed and opened the refrigerator, "Goddamn am I thirsty, blood is great but this is thirsty work. You want a beer babe?" He asked the redhead.

She nodded, "Beer just goes well with blood."

The blonde grabbed two cans of beer out if the fridge, "Jesus buddy, you got nothing to eat around here!" The blonde said.

Pete giggled and stroked the bound and crying man's cock, "That's what I said James!"

James handed the redhead a Budweiser, "I love beer, shame we can't get drunk."

The redhead popped the top on her can and drank it off, "Why are you crying big boy? James loves it when I stroke his cock. Don't you James? The redhead asked, her voice sultry.

James picked her up and sat her on the counter, he kissed her blood soaked mouth. "I love everything you do babe."

The bound man went from whimpering to screaming into his gag, his eyes were bulged and his screams would have been piercing if he weren't gagged. Pete was holding his rapidly shrinking cock, only it was no longer connected to his pelvis. "Shame! I got too excited, but it's not like you have a wife to fuck anymore big boy." He said, and he giggled again.

James laughed, "Let's go, I'm getting vibes."

"Imperial?" The redhead asked.

James shook his head, "Pete here made it so Krieger doesn't care, we got free roam for as long as we like on that end. Human police are what I'm feeling. Keep moving West though, I like this little state."

Pete was drinking from the hole in the man's crotch. Screaming man was now dying man, the unfortunate man. Peter wiped his mouth on the dying man's pajama bottoms. "That was fun!" He patted the dead man's shoulder, "Thank you big boy." He said.

James laughed, "It's all about fun! That's all that matters, fun, food and games. Ain't that right Victoria?"

Victoria laughed and ran her hands through her hair, "The only thing that has ever mattered is fun."

They left the house, locking the door behind them.

LOL INTERLUDE OVR NEW CHAPTER-

Wednesday at Forks High wasn't too bad, after her first awkward day, and a really peaceful weekend, Monday and Tuesday were easy. Cullen was still a prick, but he was a silent prick. He didn't say anything or do anything, he almost completely ignored Bella. He did apologize Monday morning for weirding her out and being rude, he said that it was just an off day. And if nothing else they could have a truce at the very least.

"What's the terms of the truce?" Bella had asked.

"I leave you alone and you leave me alone." Cullen had said.

"Sounds like a plan Wardo." Bella had said, and they shook on it.

Jake stopped by before school that morning, and he looked bad. His nose look like someone had replaced it with a smashed tomato, and there was a mouse swelling under his right eye. He laughed it off when Bella brought it up, claiming that he had wrecked out on Quil's dirt bike.

Charlie was barely home the past four days, the police in Seattle had been co-operating with Forks PD to see if there had been any similar murders in the Olympic National Forest. It hadn't made national news yet, but Charlie was sure it was coming. 9 people dead in six months was a quantifiable big deal, but not a big enough deal for CNN apparently.

After struggling through another awkward and miserable gym class Bella spent her free period in the Library, she had been in AP English since 8th grade and Forks High was happy to knock off the junior level placement for her. She was sitting there, reading quietly with Tyler Crowley when Jasper and Edward Cullen came into the library. They looked gravely serious, they were followed by Rosalie who looked if anything more serious. The three of them went to one of the computers and Edward sat in the chair while Rosalie and Jasper stood over him.

Edward Cullen might have been an asshole, and he might have been a creep she was advised to stay away from, but he was attractive as all hell, Bella turned up the volume on her iPod in the hopes the music would drown out thoughts of his pretty face between her thighs.

"Eddie, it's a vampire. Ain't no need to research this shit, we already know." Jasper said.

"Well at home I was checking if there's a precedent, something that might clue us in on who this person is. We haven't been in this area since the 70's. Maybe the culprit is a vampire who's already been here, who just wanted to come back." Edward said.

Rosalie shook her head, "And if it is? How's Google going to help? It's not like there's a database for vampires."

"I did a ton of searches on deaths by exsanguination, disappearances, and murders connected to these disappearances in Washington State." Edward said. "And I came up with a few things Rose. There were a lot of possibilities, but I singled out who I think is responsible."

The first article Edward pulled up detailed the disappearance of a boy named Peter Frechette from Wenatchee in 1982, the second article he pulled up went on to detail his purported but unverified reappearance in the city of Wenatchee 8 months ago.

"And look, the timing of his reappearance coincides with a few disappearances and three confirmed murders in that area that are similar to vampire feedings. This guy might have been turned, and is just finally getting back to what he knows." Edward clicked on another link. "Look here, his parents Norma and Horace Frechette were murdered in 1988, in Portland, Oregon. Which is where they moved to after their son disappeared. Can we guess the cause of death?" Edward said.

"Let me guess, exsanguination." Rosalie said.

"Give the beautiful lady a cookie." Edward said, he clicked on another link. "According to what I've read the boy was a psychopath of the highest order, reports of connections to animal mutilations, he masturbated onto a fellow child's face in third grade, he was believed to be connected to his grandmother's extensive facial scarring in an accident involving hot grease. Honestly it just goes on." Edward pulled up another link showing a picture of a waifish and delicate black haired boy. "This is who I'm thinking is the culprit, we find him and we find the most likely way to stop this."

"Wow, detective Cullen. Nice work." Rosalie said. "Now the problem is this: if you could do it eventually the police will too. It's bound to happen. They will not catch him, and if they even get close they're just going to end up getting killed. How do we prevent that?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know about all that Rosie, I think it's a little too fantastic for the law. Ed here is looking along the lines of vampires, a human is gonna think it's a human. They ain't going to make the connection to some fella who disappeared more than twenty years ago. It's a miracle Ed here did." Jasper said.

Rosalie grinned at Jasper, "What's that Sherlock Holmes always says handsome?" she asked.

"'If you've eliminated all other possibilities whatever remains must be the truth'" Jasper said, laughing.

"Exactly, eventually they'll eliminate the probable, and Peter the improbable will be all the remains. And then what?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we've got to find him before they get that far." Edward said. "A bunch of dead humans, not on the list of importance at the capital. I mean it's not making national news in the human world. A bunch of dead police? That's national news, and once it goes national other Governors will see it, and they're not all insensate morons like Kreiger, they WILL alert The Heads. And I refuse to have them anywhere near here." Edward said.

Bella looked up from her copy of Book Of Blood volume 2, she gazed longingly at Edward, who was talking animatedly to Rosalie and Jasper and good god he could break her cherry anytime he wanted. He was just so pretty!

Tyler put down his Conan The Barbarian omnibus, "Hey Swan, what're you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"Sitting at home being boring. Why?" Bella asked.

"My parents are going to Dallas this weekend for some work related shit for my dad, so I'm having a party at my place. You want to come?" Tyler asked.

Bella blushed, "I'm not really a party person Tyler."

Tyler laughed, "Bullshit, come through, have a few drinks, get some laughs in. It'll be totally safe, I don't allow any of that white people date rape nonsense at my parties." Tyler said.

"You mean it? I mean inviting me." Bella asked, still blushing.

"Yeah, I mean it. Come through alright? Text Jess, she'll pick you up. Or bring your own car, it don't matter just be there." Tyler said.

"Thanks Tyler, really." Bella said.

"No problem." Tyler said, picking his book back up.

Emmett and Alice entered the library, Alice went over to where her siblings were and Emmett stopped by the table Tyler was sitting at.

"Yo, Emmett!" Tyler said, dabbing him.

"Sup Ty, what's going on?" Emmett said.

"Shit man, reading. Hey, I'm having a little get together on Saturday, you come through alright?" Tyler said.

"I don't do parties." Emmett said.

"Come on man, we are up two games already, that's crazy good. You're the captain, you gotta represent." Tyler said. "My cousin is coming over from Tacoma, he's bringing a keg or two, it's going to be live bro." Tyler said.

"I'll think about it alright?" Emmett said.

"Well think hard, you ain't been to a party I've thrown yet. Got me thinking you only like me cause I'm fast." Tyler said.

Emmett laughed, "Shut up man, I'll think about it." They shook hands and Emmett walked over to his siblings.

"Porn?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and Rosalie laughed, "No, Eddie here found our psycho." Jasper said.

"Alright Ed! You gotta call Carlisle, he'll love this, he was losing it this weekend when we were looking for this guy." Emmett said.

"Well I've got a name and face now, maybe my pictures will give me something." Alice said, "But that's only if he's alone, if he's in a group my pictures still might not work."

"Well do the best you can Alice, I'm going to go up to Wenatchee this weekend and look into a few minds and see what I can see. Maybe I'll turn up something good." Edward said, closing the web pages.

"We'll come with, it's been awhile since the fabulous five have done anything together." Rosalie said.

Alice laughed, "It really has been forever!"

Jasper hitched his bag higher up on his shoulders, grinning "Alright I'm out of here, I got shit I could be doing right now." Jasper said. "You coming Alice?"

"Yeah, but I've got to stop by my locker and grab my camera." Alice said, pecking Edward and Rosalie on the cheek and punching Emmett in the arm. "I'll see you guys at three-thirty." she followed Jasper out of the library.

"I missed everything, I hate being late." Emmett said, he handed Edward his keys. "Skip with me Rose."

"Sure baby. And again, nice work Edward." Rosalie said, rubbing his shoulder. "See you at home." She said, leaving the library with Emmett.

Edward clicked back to Google, he had twenty-five minutes to burn. Might as well read. He was googling the history of Muay Thai, with a side lesson in Krav Maga when he felt that tap.

He couldn't pick up the thoughts. "Can I help you with something Bella? Can't break the truce after two days." Edward said, turning around grinning.

She sat down in the chair next to his, and Edward got a good look at her face. She wasn't altogether typical, in fact she had a few things about her face that made her stand out, she was very cute in her own way. "Well I was thinking, instead of a truce maybe we could try being actual friends." Bella said.

Edward laughed, "I'm a dickhead Bella, you don't want to be friends with me. You've got a pretty impressive group of them, why would you want to add a junkie to that." Edward said.

"You seemed pretty non dickish when you were talking to your siblings just now. Is that side only reserved for relatives?" Bella said.

Edward laughed again, and Bella smiled a bit, he was very cute when he laughed. "Look um, my friend Tyler is having a little get together… Um…" Bella said, turning bright red.

At the hot flush of blood Edward stopped inhaling, not inhaling around her made it easier to bear, and it was worth the painful suffocating feeling if it would keep her safe. "You're inviting me to something Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm inviting Edward, not Wardo." Bella said.

"I'm flattered, really. But I'm not a party goer. Maybe next time." Edward said.

Bella blushed even harder, and stared at her shoes. "I get it, I'm not a party goer either, but it's nice to be with friends."

"Yes, I'm certain it is, moving to a strange place where you don't know anyone, it's great to meet kind and accepting people. You are very lucky Bella." Edward said, he felt bad for sort of turning her down, so he added "Look let's amend the truce, we can try for friendship. I don't have very many, don't have any at all really, you can be my first friend." Edward said.

Bella looked at him, her eyes were wide, and they were a really pretty shade of brown. They reminded him of his mother's eyes, she moved her hair back behind her ear. "First friend?" she said.

Edward couldn't tell her he meant first human friend, so he nodded. "Yes, my first friend. I didn't have any when we left where we were, and I don't have any here. If you hadn't noticed I'm not very social." he said.

Bella nodded vigorously, "I'd like to be your first friend, I'd like that very much."

Edward smiled, showing a mouthful of very white and perfect teeth, and Bella ran her tongue subconsciously over her somewhat crooked teeth. "Good, I'll talk to you in class again." Edward said, and he laughed.

The bell rang and he grabbed his backpack and stood up, he slung it over his shoulders. "Alright, I have to head to Spanish, I'll talk to you later First Friend, and I'll think about that party." Edward said, he stuck out his hand and Bella shook it.

He left the library and Bella sat there for a little bit after he left, he hadn't closed out the web pages and she looked at them idly. So Edward Cullen either knew how to fight, or was interested in learning. One new thing to add to her friend file.

Spanish class was boring as usual, and Emmett wasn't even there to entertain him. So he had to sit through 50 minutes of Mrs. Alvarez teaching a language he had picked up in the first 5 weeks of his being in the class. And as much as he hated it, pulling thoughts out of human minds was second nature, what he didn't know was in his head in no time at all anyway.

"Edward!" Mrs. Alvarez called, "Come up here and finish these sentences."

He had been doodling, drawing music notes, and thinking about buying a guitar. He still loved his piano, but he wanted to try other forms of Jazz, and a guitar would afford him that opportunity. His head shot up.

"No Habla Espanol, Mrs. Alvarez." Edward said aloud.

"Very funny, get up here and write." She said, thinking how cute he was to be younger than her sons.

Edward grimaced a bit at that, it was always an uncomfortable feeling when women who believed they were older than him would have sexual thoughts about him. He was older than Mrs. Alvarez by 56 years, but she didn't know that. As far as she knew he was a 17 year old, but like Tanya would tell him, his vampiric age and maturity would blend with his true age, and women would react to that.

He walked up to the chalkboard and completed the sentences, so caught up in his own personal thoughts was he that he didn't notice that he had done it nearly instantly. He dropped the chalk down and walked back to his seat. He sat down; picked up his pencil and started doodling again.

"Well, uh, very good Edward. Thank you." Mrs. Alvarez said.

"No problem Ma'am." Edward called.

He listened around to their thoughts, Ben Chaney was thinking about how badly he wanted to beat up Jasper for daring to attract Angela when he couldn't. Edward chuckled inwardly at this, Edward didn't think Jasper even knew Ben existed, and he had about as much interest in Angela as a woodchuck has in tap dancing. Connor Forman and Eddie Hawkins were thinking about Tyler Crowley's party this weekend. Stacy Wildeman was thinking how cute Edward was. So were half of the girls in the class. Edward tightened his leather bracelet, he was thinking that he might buy a bracer in Seattle this weekend and doodling pleasantly when the bell rang. He hadn't even realized that the time had gone by.

He stood up and stuffed all of his books and notebooks into his bag, one more class and he could get out of here. He shuffled out of the classroom with the other students, he wandered over to his locker and popped it open. He grabbed his trigonometry book, and slammed the locker shut. Then he turned around, popped his combination, grabbed a single notebook and pencil, and stuffed his backpack into the locker.

He could see Bella through Jessica's eyes, they were talking about the party this weekend. Jessica was wondering if he would be there, he laughed aloud at this. He had made his disinterest in her quite plain, Jessica wasn't a bad girl, but she was much better suited for Mike. And Mike hated Edward's guts, having attempted to start a fight with him twice. This made Edward laugh again when he could see Mike complaining to Tyler about how he invited one of the freaks to his party, and Tyler defending Emmett to him.

Maybe there was something to this. Maybe he could just enjoy it, it didn't have to be all bad. Another year and then he could go and give college a shot. He could remember believing it an impossibility, but it didn't have to be. What was it Jasper had said all those years ago, that there had to be more to vampire living than sorrow and conflict. Yeah, yeah maybe there was. Maybe he should just enjoy himself. Catch Peter and just enjoy what he has.

He walked past one of the big glass windows in the hallway and could see Alice and Jasper sitting outside laughing by the fountain. And there was Angela, her face on fire, her mind a whirlwind of nervousness and anxiety, gearing up to ask Jasper to go to Tyler's party. She was thinking how she had wanted to ask him to go to several of his parties, but now was one of the last opportunities she'd have, seeing as he would be graduating this year and she'd never have the chance again. Edward grinned and kept walking to his Trig class.

Outside Alice and Jasper were laughing about the pictures Alice had taken, Jasper was admiring her compositions when he noticed Angela. "What's this now?" he asked Alice.

"I don't know Jasper! Maybe someone other than me is noticing how beautiful you are!" Alice said.

Jasper laughed, "I ain't beautiful sweetheart." he was absentmindedly rubbing the scar over his nose.

Angela forced herself not to notice his eyes, his smile, his lean, long body. The thick blonde hair and full mouth. If she started taking inventory of his body and how amazing kissing him would be, she'd never work up the nerve. And Alice was there, and she was pretty sure they were an item, and that just made it worse.

"Hey Jasper, hey Alice, you guys mind if I sit down with you?" Angela asked.

Jasper looked at Alice and she looked back, Alice giggled and Jasper shrugged. "Yeah, go head'." Jasper said, he moved over and Alice moved with him.

Angela sat down, her face was on fire and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop blushing, he was just so tall and beautiful. He was the only person from Texas she'd ever known, and his accent, god his voice. Angela was demure, she was shy, she was quiet, but just seeing him made her want to be none of these things. Just looking at him made her feel like the things she thought when she saw him weren't furtive. That he would understand.

"You need something darlin'?" Jasper asked, he was wearing that hat around his neck, and those long shirts that Jessica hated. Jessie thought the hat was a hick hat. Angela had asked her dad about the hat, and her dad called it a "Stetson."

Angela cleared her throat, "Uhm… Uh… Tyler is having a uh… He's having a thing, and I wanted to know if you would like to go to the thing with me… Alice can come too of course! It's not like… It's a thing. You know?" she said, blushing to the roots of her dark hair.

Jasper looked at Alice and then back at Angela, "A Thing huh? Does this Thing have a name? I myself ain't been to too many Things." he looked at Alice, "You ever been to a Thing sugar?"

Alice laughed, "Nope, I've never been to a Thing."

Angela blushed harder, and Jasper put his hand on her knee and she felt like she was going to faint, the palm of his hand was hard, but it felt so strong, and his grip was so gentle. "Calm down little lady, ain't no need to be in a tizzy. What's this Thing you trying to invite me and my sister to?" Jasper asked, his big blue eyes patient and calming.

"Oh I uh, I didn't invite Rosalie…" Angela said, blushing.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and laughed again, Jasper pulled Alice close. "I'm talking about this sister, not Rosie." he said.

Angela was relieved that she didn't breath the sigh that had been building in her, she could have sworn Jasper and Alice were together. Most everyone in school believed they were together, but they weren't, maybe that meant she had a chance.

"Uhm, the Thing? Right the Thing! The Thing is a party. Tyler is having a party on Saturday, uhm, he uh… he said we could invite people… and I uh… I wanted to invite you. And Alice!" Angela said, her blushing refusing stubbornly to abate.

Alice laughed and Jasper laughed with her, "We don't party sweetheart, what would it look like if you walked into that house with Tom Mix and Patti Smith?" Jasper said.

"I always thought of myself as more of a Siouxsie Sioux." Alice said, laughing.

Angela had no idea who those people were, and she didn't care, but it would be impossible for her to feel embarrassed being anywhere with him. "No, no I'd… I'd like it a lot if I went to a house with uhm… With Tom Mix."

Jasper laughed, "Alright darlin, I'll think about it."

Angela was crestfallen, "Oh… Ok. I mean… I know I'm not the prettiest, it's just..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

Jasper took her hand, "Hey, look at me."

Angela looked into his eyes, "It's ok, you're a very pretty young lady, and I'm not rejecting you because I think you ain't. I might be there alright?" Jasper said.

Angela's crestfallen face broke out into a large smile, her heart was fluttering in her chest. "So you might be there?"

Jasper nodded, "We very much might little lady."

Angela hopped up, her face still red, her smile huge. "Thank you! I'll look forward to it!" she said, running off to her last class.

Alice elbowed Jasper in the side, "Charmer! Charmer! Jasper is a Charmer!"

Jasper laughed "If you weren't holding that camera I'd dunk your ass right here in this fountain."

Alice sat her camera on the fountain and did a handstand, "Bet you couldn't catch me." she said, grinning impishly.

"I can't seem to catch anything these days" Jasper said.

Alice turned red, "You're my favorite. You don't have to punish yourself no more. You'll find him! You're the strongest remember?!" she said.

Jasper stood up, he stretched and put his hat on, "I like this hat, don't you?" he said.

"I like all your hats." Alice said, laughing.

Alice vaulted off her hands and landed next to Jasper, she linked her arm with his and leaned her head on his arm, "My most favorite person in the world." she said.

Jasper laughed, "I love you Alice." he said.

"I love you too Jasper, my always protector." Alice said, and she walked with him into the school.

ChAPTR BRK!-!

Friday morning Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle took the day to go to Wenatchee, Esme was much more necessary at work than Doctor Cullen, and she couldn't take the day. But she made them promise to fill her in on everything after she finished working.

The drive was uneventful, but generally pleasant, seeing as none of them needed to rest along the way. They had all gone hunting Wednesday night, and were reasonably well fed.

"So what's the plan Carlisle?" Edward asked from the backseat of the Suburban.

Carlisle looked at him from the passenger seat and smiled, "You're in charge of this expedition, you did the vast majority of the work discovering who we may be looking for, so we are following your lead."

"This is your plan Detective Cullen." Rosalie said from the driver's seat.

Jasper and Emmett laughed, "Sam Spade here dug up the dirt, we should get him a trenchcoat while we're in Wenatchee." Jasper said.

Edward laughed "Just take me to the neighborhood he grew up in, the house has been abandoned for years. But according to county records a few of the people who lived in the neighborhood when he did are still living there. So if I can just get in the vicinity, I can scan. Pick up what I need."

They drove to the neighborhood, it was a reasonably pleasant place to grow up. A clean and pristine community, double story houses and picket fences and green well maintained lawns. The weather was hazy, and they weren't particularly worried about being noticed. Banking on the usual subconscious aversion that stands strong unless continually exposed.

Edward sat in the backseat quietly, scanning the minds of the neighbors, people walking their dogs, men seeing women they weren't supposed to be and vice versa, the thoughts of the lonely and emotional, he looked at it all. The rest of the family sat quietly, waiting for him to speak first.

"Lights. A man named Stanley Lewis saw lights in the house, or he believes he saw lights. He wrote it off, but the memory is still there." Edward said. "He was reminded of it just now, driving by the house and thinking how creepy it was."

Carlisle turned to look at Edward, "Did anything occur in the house to make people feel this way? You said the boy was disturbed."

"He used to take neighborhood kids in there, they would come back to their parents complaining of the strange things he would do. The strange things he would tell them." Edward said, shaking his head to clear it. "We should check the house out."

"Let's go." Rosalie said.

She eased the car into the neighbor's driveway, the former Frechette house was the only home in the neighborhood with a grown up lawn, the house looked shabby, unrenovated. It stood, empty and gaunt. It's siding was still up, but sagging. The paint peeled in places. The door was heavily boarded and chained.

Jasper walked to the front door of the house whose driveway they had parked in and knocked. An elderly gentleman came to the door, his bathrobe tied tightly, his slippers comfortable on his feet. "Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"Good afternoon, we just wanted to know how you felt about us parking in your driveway here while we take a look at a few of these houses." Jasper said, his eye's on the old mans.

The old man's eyes clouded over, "I feel like that'd be a grand idea, you folks thinking about moving here?"

Jasper smiled, "Yes sir, me and my wife are in the market for a change of scenery. We're from back east, and they live like wild men over there."

The old man smiled and nodded, as if agreeing that all people in the east wore leather thongs and fur covered boots. Carrying spears and pounding corn. "I hear that. Well you have a fine afternoon, and park as long as you want."

Jasper nodded and walked over to the SUV, "Alright, that's took care of, let's go and check out the house."

The family got out of the car, they walked around to the backyard, their pace leisurely, their stride unhurried. They easily leapt the weather ruined wooden gate, the backyard was even more of a mess than the front. A beaten and abandoned play pen sat mouldering and rusting, a dirty sandbox, empty beer cans and cigarette packs, discarded blankets.

Carlisle walked over to the cellar, it was heavily chained, a steel padlock held the chains in place. He knelt down and looked at it, and they crowded around him. Carlisle lifted the padlock, "Notice anything?" he asked.

"That's a brand new lock, but the chains are fucked." Emmett said.

"Yes, the groundskeeper for this place clearly only does the bare minimum. Why would everything be so chaotic, but such a small detail be changed." Carlisle said. "You were very much onto something Edward, excellent work."

Jasper and Alice clapped Edward on the back, and Edward blushed. "Are we going down there Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle smiled, "Of course." he snapped the padlock and the chains fell away. He threw open the cellar doors, and they were immediately greeted by a strong odor of rot, mold, bad water, rust, and most importantly, the smell of old blood. "Yes… You were very much onto something."

"I'm picking something up… It's faint, so faint it's almost not there. But I'm definitely picking up an errant thought. Someone is in here." Edward said.

"Human?" Carlisle asked.

"It has to be." Edward said. "It couldn't be anything else."

"Can you see who they are?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head, "Whoever it is they're delirious with hunger and thirst, where they're located is pitch black, I'm picking up nothing but that."

"We gonna stand here conversatin' or we gonna go in the house?" Jasper asked, taking his boots off. They all took their shoes and socks off, Rosalie tied her skirt up, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward rolled their pants up. Emmett was wearing shorts.

Carlisle entered the cellar first, followed by Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett. The floor was covered in a layer of scummy rust water. There was a slick and filthy layer of scum underneath it, Jasper pulled out his Zippo and flicked it open. The light showed a helter-skelter collection of rusted gardening implements, old bags of dirt, dead plants, rusted tools.

Alice walked forward, sloshing through the scummy water and squatted down by a rusted table. She sniffed deeply. "Blood, it's faint, but it's several different scents. A lot of people were dragged through here." She reached out and touched a rust brown stain, she brought her fingers to her nose and sniffed. "Yuck." she said, rubbing her fingers on her pants.

Edward and Carlisle were looking at the gardening implements, several of them had blood stains on them. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were at the boiler, "Hey, come here!" Emmett said.

Edward, Carlisle and Alice went over to them. "Look, the boiler is cracked. Right along the side." Rosalie said.

Carlisle reached out, "Fuck are you doing Carlisle?!" Emmett said, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm opening it." Carlisle said. He dug his fingers into the crack and pulled off the front of the boiler, inside was a disemboweled man, his intestines hung in brown and rotted strings, maggots crawled and burrowed through his body. There was a gaping brown hole where his crotch was.

"Jeeesus fucking christ." Jasper said.

Carlisle leaned forward and looked closely at the body. "Most of this was done pre-mortem… He was very much alive when Mr. Frechette disemboweled him. May I use your lighter Jasper?" Carlisle said.

Jasper passed Carlisle the lighter and he brought it closer to the body, "This wound on the forehead, it's neither defensive nor necessary. A vampire that was feeding would have no need to render a victim unconscious." he lifted the man's right arm, he looked at it in the light. "He was bound, I believe from the pattern on his wrists the perpetrator used zip ties." Carlisle let the arm drop.

"Did getting his belly unzipped do him in Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, removing his genitals did that. Let's go upstairs."

They sloshed over to the steep and rotted stairs leading out of the cellar, they entered the kitchen in the same order they entered the cellar. The kitchen was a mess, vermin scurried back and forth along the humped a cracked tile, the countertops were leaf strewn and covered in dirt and stains, the refrigerator was rusted and peeling, there was a crumpled budweiser case and cans strewn on the floor, several broken bottles of gin and a few dirty pairs of pants. The smell of blood was stronger here.

"So what? Did he just squat here for a while? Drinking and torturing folks?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded, "It would appear that is the case."

Alice opened the refrigerator, there was another body inside, another disemboweled man with his genitals missing. This corpse was older, dryer. The rats that had been cohabitating hissed and scurried out. "If I could vomit I think now would be one of those times." Alice said, "This is sick."

"I get the feeling we haven't seen anything yet." Edward said grimly.

Rosalie and Emmett were opening cabinets, Rosalie opened a cabinet by her foot and yelped. The severed head of the blonde haired woman stared back at her, her eyes dusty and sunken. "Good god. What the fuck is this?" Rosalie asked. "Who… HOW…"

"A very sick person who needs to be stopped is the who, I can make an assumption on the how." Carlisle said, squatting down and looking at the head. "Edward, take Alice and Emmett upstairs. The three of us will look on this floor. If anything should happen, do not hesitate to call for our assistance." Carlisle said.

"Right." Edward said, grimacing. He lead Emmett and Alice through the empty, leaf strewn floor of the living room. Their bare feet crunching over the dried leaves, crunching through the broken floorboards. The stairs were long and rotted, leading up to the second floor. Edward went up first, followed by Alice, Emmett bringing up the rear. There were four bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor, "Alright, fan out." Edward said.

"Fuck that, I've watched Scooby Doo. We stick together." Emmett said.

Alice laughed and Edward grinned, "Alright, we stick together."

They opened the bathroom door, Emmett walked over to the linen closet and opened it, it was empty except for dust bunnies and spider webs. The bathtub was dirty, the faucet head rusted. There was a layer of dirt along the bottom, the mirror over the sink was cracked, the sink had been torn from the ground and slung into a corner.

They left the bathroom and walked across the hall to the first bedroom, it was empty, as was the closet. The second and third bedroom were much the same. They walked to the master bedroom, and were stunned into temporary silence by the blood stained floor. There was a young woman, maybe thirteen, bound to the bed, her throat had been torn open, the sheets were covered in dried brown blood, from the armoire came the dull and dying thoughts that Edward had heard.

Alice gripped the door jamb so tight she turned the wood underneath to splinters.

"Motherfucker…" Emmett said. "Motherfucker!"

"Carlisle! Carlisle come upstairs!" Edward called.

Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper were upstairs in an instant, Rosalie's mouth dropped open. Her face was sick and stunned. Jasper looked infuriated, Edward could feel his anger pouring out of him. Carlisle looked devastated, and that look was quickly replaced by fury and sadness warring across his face.

"What… What is… Carlisle…" Rosalie said.

"This is an abominable. This is… This…" Carlisle said.

"The thoughts, they're coming from in there." Edward said, pointing to the armoire.

Carlisle crossed the room, and they followed, he opened the doors of the armoire, and inside, in the corner tossed like a pair of old tennis shoes was a man. The hole in his genitals seared closed and covered in burned and blackened scar tissue, his eyes wide and staring and blind, his teeth missing, his tongue missing, bound hand and foot with zip ties.

"My god…" Carlisle said.

"How… How is he still alive? Why hasn't he died yet? Can… Can he be saved?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head, the bland midwestern accent he had adopted slipped away before he said "No, no he cannot be saved." Carlisle reached out his hand and placed it on the man's chest, he prayed for the man to find peace in God's kingdom and then thumped his chest with the heel of his hand, stopping his heart. In Edward's head the dim thoughts were replaced with a feeling of bright euphoria and elation, and then nothing.

Jasper still looked infuriated, and Alice looked equally infuriated. Rosalie and Emmett both looked like they wanted to vomit. Edward was filled with their conflicting thoughts.

"So we go and get this fucking animal right? We go and do it now right?" Jasper said, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Yeah, we need to find him. We need to find him. Got to find him. Find him and kill him. Find him." Emmett said.

Carlisle looked at the girl on the bed, then walked over to the bed, he had noticed something, they followed him. He picked up two hairs off the bed, by the foot of the girl. "Blonde… And red…" he said.

"The blonde come from the girl in the kitchen?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "No this hair is coarser, it's also a different shade of blonde. And none of the victims have red hair. No… No, Mr. Frechette has companions. He is not on his own."

"Good, that means we can kill two more of these cretins." Rosalie said.

Carlisle was thinking, "I do not know what the protocol is from this point. Krieger must be aware that this is the work of vampires. But he has not alerted the Imperium. This is not - Carlisle frowned - feeding. This is the kind of madness and violence that attracts human attention. However, we do not have the authority to execute."

"What you mean we don't got authority? We don't need authority, we know who's doing it. We need to kill them." Jasper said.

"We are not Imperials Jasper." Carlisle's brow was furrowed, his hand on his chin. "If we were to kill the ones responsible we would be in direct violation of the law. We do not have authority to hunt and kill other vampires."

"Then do you think maybe Krieger doesn't know? That it's like we said he doesn't care enough to look into this?" Alice said.

Carlisle shook his head again, "No, Krieger is aware of what is happening, he has to be. He is on some level condoning and sanctioning these vampires. They are under his protection, when and if we kill them we will be in violation of the laws imposed in his region, and we will be open for Imperial punishment. He will use the law against us."

Emmett tried his hand "But Ammon, he's basically like your brother! He could bend the rules."

Carlisle shook his head, "I have asked far too much of Ammon, he regularly bends rules on our behalf. This would be asking him to break rules he himself instituted alongside Farshid and Farhad. This would not be him bending rules for our friendship, this would be him breaking rules to allow us to circumvent the authority of the Imperium, and that I cannot do. We are not hunters."

"Bullshit Carlisle! We've killed Nomads before." Jasper said.

"The Nomad's we have killed were not under protection. No questions would be asked about their disappearance. These are not regular Nomads, Jasper, nothing about this fits standard Nomad behavior. The people responsible for this are not unaware of their free reign. They are either in league with Krieger, or he is under their thrall. I do not know, but for now we must take our leave. We will discuss this situation with Esme, and go from there." Carlisle said.

Alice was fidgeting, "Call the police?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No. We cannot let them know we know. They will flee, and then we'll lose our best chance at stopping them."

They left the house, their shoes and socks were still where they left them, they collected them and walked back to the SUV, tossing the clothing in the back. The family got in and Jasper walked back over to the neighbors house, he knocked on the door. The old man answered, he was dressed rather smartly, as if his day was finally beginning at noon.

"Did you enjoy the neighborhood young man?" The old timer asked, smiling politely.

"I sure did, but you know, it's just one of those days where I'm feeling forgetful as all hell. I honestly just plain forgot why I even came here, I'd even forget I was here. You ever feel that way? " Jasper said

The old man's eyes clouded over again, "I feel that way right now youngster."

"Yeah when I get to feeling like that I find myself needing a long nap." Jasper said. "And when I wake up it don't matter what I forgot, feels like a brand new day."

The old man's eyes were still clouded when he suddenly yawned, "Well, nice meeting you young man. I'm overdue for my afternoon nap."

Jasper shook his hand, "Yes sir you are, rest easy."

The old man closed the door and Jasper walked back to the SUV, he turned to Edward. "Anyone notice us?"

Edward shook his head, "No, no one noticed us at all."

Rosalie backed out and drove to an Exxon, "I'm going inside." she said shakily. "I… I don't feel very well."

"I'll come with you Rosie." Alice said, getting out.

Carlisle was talking down Jasper and Emmett, explaining to them that rip-roaring across the state could prove problematic, that with the addition of new information the plan to find and execute had been changed. The situation was no longer the same.

Edward walked into the Exxon, Rosalie was staring blandly at the selection of drinks while Alice stood nearby, watching apprehensively. Edward walked over to her. "Hey Rose, you feeling ok?"

Rosalie shook her head, she was shaking, Edward could feel it. "It was like what he did to me. Mutilating me… Hurting me… Tearing me up for fun. Who could I have been if not for people like Frechette… The life I could have had." she was gripping the handle of the refrigerated case so hard she was crushing it. "Why? Why do… Why do people like that exist. Why is there so much evil."

Edward rubbed his arm uncomfortably, he didn't know what to tell Rosalie.

"I could have been watching grandchildren play… My husband would have been a kind, brave man. What my children could have been… What I could have been. Grandmother Rosalie, a little old lady in a rocker, her years of beauty behind her. My skin thin as paper, my body fragile and perfect…" Rosalie was staring into the case, her eyes wide.

Emmett and Jasper walked into the Exxon, they were arguing about anything, everything. They were raring to go, ready to clean up. Rosalie looked up from the fridge and saw Emmett, and her face changed. "But… but I have him. I have you guys. I always have you guys. And I can always do the right thing. We're not… like Alice always says we're not the bad people. We're the good people… We do the right thing."

Alice gave her a hug, and Edward patted her shoulder awkwardly. Emmett and Jasper walked over, "Man, Carlisle is doing his wiseman thing. Talkin' that shit is what he's doing. I want to get these fuckers." Emmett said, he looked at Alice hugging Rosalie. "The hell you doing to my girl?" he said.

"I'm taking her from you, I've decided I'm madly in love with Rosie and we're going to be married in the spring." Alice said, Rosalie turned red and then laughed aloud.

Jasper and Emmett laughed and Edward grinned, Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "I just can't win when it comes to either of you."

Rosalie laughed, "Kate is going to be jealous, and if there's anyone I'm not in the mood to fight it's Kate."

Alice laughed "Kate doesn't get jealous, she hasn't even admitted she wants to be with me yet."

Edward shrugged "Kate's psycho, that's the crazy one."

Jasper shook his head, "Naw, your not-girlfriend is the crazy one, there's just something about Tanya's eyes that let's you know she ain't to be fucked with."

"I watched you twist off a man's head like a goddamn Kool-Aid Jammer, you ain't got room to call nobody crazy Jasper." Emmett said.

Jasper laughed, "We already got it out there that I'm the crazy one according to Ed over here."

"The Fabulous Five." Rosalie said quietly.

Emmett pulled her and Alice into a huge, "Yeah, that's us. The best of the best. You know what we need? We need to take our mind's off this shit."

"Oh no, no we are absolutely not." Edward said.

"Don't do that one sided conversation shit Ed." Jasper said, laughing.

Edward turned red, "Well you know…"

Emmett laughed, "That party, that party would be just what we need. Look at the shit we saw today? We need to go, I mean we deserve a chance to you know just be normal."

Edward was shaking his head. "You just want to do a keg stand."

Emmett was already walking away with Rosalie and Alice "Yeah and I just want to do a keg stand."

Jasper shrugged, "Might as well, I guess bein' around the folks we're sposed' to be protectin' might make us feel better about the folks we couldn't." he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed after them.

Edward opened up the refrigerator case and grabbed an iced tea. He walked to the counter, paid for it, and wandered out to the car.

WOW THIS WHERE WE BREAK THE CHAPTR

Bella had never dressed for a party before, and she had no idea what she was supposed to be wearing, or how she was even supposed to look. She wasn't a dress person, she wasn't a skirt person. She was jeans and t-shirts and sweatpants. Renee had tried to dress her up a million times and Bella always came off feeling like she just looked like a frumpy single mother.

It was 8:30 and Jess and Angela were supposed to be by at 9:00 to pick her up, and she was still just sitting on her bed in her underwear, clothes strewn around the room.

Just put a t-shirt on and those blue jeans that don't show how wide your hips are alongside how flat your ass is. No one is going to be looking at you anyway.

Bella sighed and stood up, she grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on, she grabbed the most comfortable bra she owned and clipped it on. She put on a Pavement t-shirt, might as well be stupid indie girl for the night. She looked at herself in the mirror, one good thing she got from Charlie was that her skin was clear, but she also got his plain hair and goofy facial shape. She spritzed and attempted to style her hair, but it was no good. She wasn't any good at any of that stuff.

She put on her Vans and walked down the stairs, shoulders slumped. Charlie was on the couch, drinking beer, watching ESPN and talking to Harry on the phone. Charlie was vehemently defending his work football pick that the Colts were going to send the Jaguars home with their asses turned around.

"Hey I'll call you back Harry, I need to cheer Bella up." Charlie said, he paused and then laughed. "Fuck you, just make sure you, Harley, Monica, Junior, and Cameron got my money on Monday." he laughed again and hung up. "Hey there Bells, looking good."

"Dad, I look terrible." Bella said glumly, sitting on the couch next to him.

"On one hand, my father instinct is saying good, that'll keep those little punks away from you. But my other father half is saying I need to let you know that you do look good. I'm torn up." Charlie said, smiling.

Bella smiled back, "Listen to the other half, I need to feel better. How does the chief of police feel about a local party anyway?"

Charlie shrugged, "Tyler's a good kid, and he lives far enough where his parties don't bother any neighbors. I've never had to respond to a call there, and neither has anyone else. So I figure it's not too bad."

Bella laughed "Who were you partying with back in the day?"

"You aren't ready for those stories, make yourself useful though and go and get me another one of these." Charlie lifted his half empty can.

Bella sat there watching ESPN with Charlie until the doorbell rang, Bella got up and answered. Angela and Jessica were standing on the porch, and Jess looked good, and Angela looked good. Their makeup was good, and their clothes were just as good. Angela didn't even strike her as the type to wear a midriff, but it's definitely what she was wearing tonight.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica said, walking in and giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you decided to go. You'll have a great time."

Angela walked in and waved, "Hey Mr. Swan."

"Hey Angela, Jess. You girls going to make sure my daughter is taken care of tonight?" Charlie asked from the couch.

"Yes sir, she's with the safest of the safest." Jessica said.

"Good, you guys have a good night. Love you, Bella." Charlie said.

"Love you too dad, I'll be back before 12." Bella said walking out the door.

They walked out to Jessie's Lexus, Bella got into the backseat. Jessica started the car and pulled out. "Back before 12, I can't believe you. You know your dad probably isn't expecting that." Jessica said.

"Well… That was my plan." Bella said.

Angela laughed, "You're staying out later than that. We'll keep you safe Bella, promise. Besides, Tyler's parties aren't really like that. It's hard to be a creep when nearly everyone knows everyone else."

Jessica was driving reasonably fast toward Tyler's house when suddenly a 69' Chevelle and a 70' GTO came roaring down the road. Bella had been sitting in the back laughing at one of Jessica's jokes when she suddenly shot up straight. The cars were really booking. They were followed not 10 minutes later by a 72' Torino, burning up the road just as hard. Jessica and Angela were laughing, Bella was struggling to get her pounding heart under control. "Goddamn! What was that about!" Bella said.

Jessica laughed, "That GTO belongs to Angela's little boyfriend. And the Chevelle is Emmetts. I've never even seen John Wayne drive, but is it any surprise he'd drive like his brother. And the Torino belongs to Jacob, he's crazy about old school cars."

"Why don't you show them that it's not just boys that like to drive fast Jessie?" Angela asked.

"I don't know Bella well enough to drive like Jessica." Jessica said, laughing.

"Show me some Jessica driving." Bella said, grinning.

Jessica floored it, handling the car like a champ. When she arrived at Tyler's house the front yard was packed, the Chevelle and GTO were parked close to each other. The Torino was over on the other side of the road, next to the grass. Jessica parked and got out, they could hear the music and noise from inside. Several people in the front yard chatting and shouting and holding red solo cups. Bella's anxiety was in overdrive, this was all too much. Angela put her hand on her shoulder and smiled, "You'll do fine Bella. Trust us."

Jessica and Angela got several hello's and what's up's and hey girl's on their walk through the yard. They responded like pro's, introducing Bella to several of the people they walked past. "Bella!" Jacob called out, loping over. "Jess, naturally you'd be the person to get Bella out the house." Jacob said, pulling Jessica into a hug.

Jessica hugged him back, "Jake! Glad you made it! I figured you'd be doing your player thing this weekend."

"You're thinking of Don Juan over there." Jacob said, pointing his thumb at Quil, who was currently making a group of girls laugh. "Embry's inside, he's looking for the second keg we were told would be here."

Bella gave Jacob a hug, "God I'm glad to see you!"

Jacob laughed "Tyler hit me up on Facebook, told me not to miss this one. He was personally offended I missed like the last three. So I had to show up. Hey Angela!"

"Hey Jacob!" Angela said, giving him a hug.

There was a loud cheering from inside the house, and several people, Bella's group included, crowded inside. Emmett Cullen was supporting himself on the keg with two hands while Tyler and Connor called out numbers.

"24, 25!" Tyler called out as Emmett dropped off the keg. "My dog! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" the crowd went wild, cheering for Emmett.

"THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE BABY! THAT'S HOW YOU DO A KEGSTAND! THAT'S HOW I DO IT!" Emmett shouted, pounding on his vast chest. "Get up on that keg Forman show them how the team does this shit!"

Emmett and Tyler grabbed Connor's legs while the crowd cheered wildly. Jessica, Angela and Jacob were cracking up, Bella smiled awkwardly. "For a creep, he's hard to dislike." Jessica said, laughing.

"Jessie! Angela!" Quil called out, "You guys here to let me do what I do?" he said, walking over.

"I wouldn't let you put your stubby little dick in me if it was the last one on earth Quil." Jessica said, laughing and hugging him.

Angela laughed and gave Quil a hug. Jacob wandered off to go and talk to Eddie Hawkins and Eric Yorkie. Quil was chatting up Jessica and Angela, Bella was staring, fascinated, at Rosalie muscling her way to the keg and with one hand, doing a kegstand. Her shirt had fallen up slightly and Bella's eyes were riveted on her muscled stomach.

"She's impressive huh." A voice said.

Bella turned around and there was Edward Cullen, just as cute as he was in school. The hat he was wearing pulled low over his hair, his bomber jacket unzipped and his plain white t-shirt covered in music notes, his blue jeans were dark and loose, his sleeves were rolled up and he was still wearing the leather bracelet. His shoes looked like chucks, but weren't.

"Yeah, she's really impressive. Didn't expect you to be here." Bella said, blushing.

"I didn't expect me to be here either, Emmett made me." Edward said, and he smiled, and Bella felt like she was going to cum right there in the living room. "Are you having fun so far?" Edward asked.

"I am, I think I might be a party person after all." Bella said, "You want something to drink?"

Edward laughed, "Yes, I really do. My brother is in the kitchen playing Bartender. Come on."

She walked into the kitchen with Edward, Jasper was in there doing tricks with the liquor bottles that the party goers had brought, mixing drinks at the kitchen island. Alice was sitting on the counter laughing, her short hair styled into a faux-hawk.

"Alright alright, y'all want to drink we gon' drink." Jasper said. "Gimme something hard, I ain't got time to be here all night mixing up little nothings."

Jasper mixed up several drinks, passing them out to the people crowded around the island, he noticed Edward and Bella walking up. "Bella Swan from Phoenix, what you drinking tonight lady?" Jasper said, spinning a bottle gracefully around his hand.

Bella blushed, "I'm not… I'm not really a drinker Jasper."

"Hell, everyone's a drinker. Lemme mix you something right up." Jasper said, mixing Bella coconut rum and pineapple juice. "I know you ain't drinkin' Eddie, that ain't your style." Jasper said, and Alice laughed.

Edward grinned, "Drinking isn't my style, but Bella can't drink alone. Rum and Coke brother."

Alice tossed Jasper a Coke off the counter, Jasper mixed it with Captain and handed it to Edward. Edward and Bella left the kitchen with their drinks, passing Embry chugging beer through a funnel that Jacob was pouring two cans down, Mike Newton, Eddie Hawkins and Eric Yorkie cheered him on.

Emmett and Rosalie were dominating the beer pong table, Tyler and Connor looked drunk, but elated. Bella could see Quil talking to a group of girls, his phone in his hand. Angela was sitting with Ben Chaney, he was talking to her and she was staring over his head, into the kitchen. She could see several faces she recognized from school throughout the house, sitting and standing, talking and dancing. It was all kind of overwhelming, she reached out and grabbed Edward's jacket, and was pleased when he didn't throw her hand off.

Edward walked Bella to the back porch, he slid the door closed behind him. There was a swing seat and she sat down, he stayed standing and leaned against the railing surrounding the porch. "I got the feeling you wanted a bit of quiet." Edward said.

"Yes, it's… It's wild in there." Bella said, sipping her drink. It was really very good.

Edward sipped his drink, "I think this might be the only alcohol I enjoy. Emmett will drink just about anything."

Bella nodded, "What convinced you to come? I mean, I know you said Emmett made you, but uh… What else?" she asked.

Edward shrugged, "Just wanted to get out of the house, my parents figured they could use the alone time."

"Alone time, yeah, parents like stuff like that." Bella said, blushing.

Edward's face pinched briefly, so briefly it might not have been noticed, and then immediately relaxed, he grinned. "I'd imagine you've got plenty of alone time. Hopefully not for long."

Bella laughed, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you how lame I was back in Phoenix. I'd never have been at one of these back home."

Edward was still grinning, "You shouldn't talk down on yourself, especially about the past. Bella Swan in Phoenix doesn't have to be Bella Swan in Forks. Maybe it's a chance to reinvent yourself."

Bella nodded "Reinvent myself… A new Bella Swan." She shook her head and laughed. "Don't see it happening, I'm never going to be the one on the keg." she said.

Edward sat down next to her, she blushed again and moved over, he noticed and laughed. "You don't stink, you don't have to move. Or am I the smelly one?" Edward said, lifting his arm and sniffing.

Bella laughed, he actually smelled like cloves sometimes. Or nutmeg… Or cinnamon. Smells she liked. "No, you don't stink, I just didn't want to crowd you."

"Crowd me? I wouldn't be out here alone with you if I didn't want to be crowded by you. First Friend privilege." Edward said.

"Right, First Friend privilege." Bella said, blushing. "So where did you live before this?"

Edward shrugged and finished his drink, "All over. My dad likes to travel."

"Must be nice being loaded huh? Doctor dad and nurse mom." Bella said

Edward laughed, "Loaded? Hardly. My dad just penny-pinches, it's only these last couple of years that we've had any money."

"I don't know anything about cars, but I know the ones your brothers were driving were pretty fancy. How'd they afford those if you guys aren't loaded?" Bella asked.

"Those are from working hard, and a few lucky breaks here and there." Edward said.

Bella giggled, "You must be some hard working teenagers then."

Edward smiled at her, "Like you wouldn't believe."

They sat out there talking until they heard loud cheering, they stood up and walked to the end of the porch, they could see Jacob saying something loudly to Emmett and Jasper.

"You think that Torino has what it takes to stand toe to toe with The Judge? Get off it kid." Jasper was saying.

"Step up then Hale, show me what you got. Unless you're scared." Jacob said, beckoning with both hands. The party-goers cheered and called out, Embry and Quil were hyping Jacob up.

Jasper laughed, "Ain't never been scared, ain't gonna be scared now. Saddle up squirt."

Jasper hopped into the GTO, he backed it up. Jacob jumped into the Torino and they lined up. Tyler gave Jessie a ride about a quarter of a mile away, Emmett went and stood in between the cars. "Alright listen up fellas, Quarter Mile in this shit. On the right we got the Big Black Judge! And on the left, we got the young punk think's he can hang with the big boys! Who's got what it takes!" he shouted.

Jasper and Jacob revved their engines, "You're going down today kid, you brought it to the wrong one!" Jasper shouted.

"Let me show you how to drive white boy!" Jacob yelled back.

Emmett lifted his arms, and brought them down. And Jacob and Jasper took off, they burned up the quarter mile in no time at all, reaching Jessica and Tyler at the same time. Jasper and Jacob circled around Tyler's car and came roaring back, reaching the house at the same time. They got out of the cars laughing.

Edward chuckled, and sat back down "Jimmy returns I suppose."

Bella looked at him, puzzled, "Jimmy?"

Edward shook his head, "Jacob, his name is Jacob right?"

Bella nodded, "Jacob Black, yeah. We were friends when I was a kid here, and now we're friends again. He had a great uncle named Jimmy, but my dad said he passed away a few years ago."

Edward was staring out into the yard, "Peacefully?" he asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, my dad said he had a heart attack. His dad and Mr. Clearwater were torn up for a while he said."

Edward was solemn "Yeah, they would be."

Bella laughed, "You're talking like you know them."

Edward laughed "Well, you know, small towns. Want another drink?" Edward said, motioning to her empty cup.

Bella started, she hadn't even noticed she finished it. "Love one." she said.

They walked back into the house, Jasper was back in the kitchen, mixing something for Angela who was gazing at him dreamily. "Hey Speed Racer." Edward said.

Jasper grinned, "Boy knows how to drive. In a few more years he might be able to beat me."

Edward laughed, "Hey, make Bella something after you finish doing what you're doing. Hey Angela."

Angela waved at him, "Hi Edward, I'm glad you guys decided to show up." she said.

She was mostly glad that Jasper had showed up, and Edward was made briefly uncomfortable by the flush of lust he suddenly felt for Jasper. Jasper looked at Edward and laughed. "I know it ain't coming off of you Eddie, don't worry about it."

Edward shrugged, "Right."

Bella and Angela looked at them confused, Jasper passed Angela her sweet drink and made another one for Bella. Emmett stuck his head into the kitchen and waved Jasper over, "Jasper, keg stand. Let's go!"

Jasper chuckled and followed Emmett out of the kitchen, and Angela followed Jasper.

"She's way into your brother huh?" Bella said.

Edward laughed, "Most women are, out of the three of us it's generally agreed he's the best looking."

Bella blushed, and Edward's face pinched briefly again, she looked at him. "I don't necessarily think so."

"Girls aren't into bookworms. I haven't had a girlfriend in - like, ever." Edward said, stumbling over his words.

Bella grinned, "I haven't heard you stumble over a sentence yet, are you secretly a charmer, got a bunch of girls pawing and panting after you?"

Edward shook his head, "Girls like tall blonde guys in chambray shirts, or brick wall built brunettes that can throw a football the length of the field. I'm the lame Cullen."

"Come sit on the porch with me again, let's talk some more." Bella said, taking his hand they walked out of the kitchen, past Emmett holding up Jasper. Alice had tagged into Emmett's place on the beer pong table and was sinking shots, Jessica was chatting with Jacob and Lauren Mallory. Mike Newton was playing drunken Madden with Tyler.

They went back onto the quiet porch, sliding the door shut behind them. They sat on the swing again, closer than before.

"How about you Bella? What do your romantic prospects look like." Edward asked.

Bella laughed, she laughed hard. "I don't date. I'm a geek with a flat chest and a wide ass, boys aren't into that."

Edward laughed, "I think that liquor might have loosened your tongue a bit."

Bella blushed, "I think it might have, I don't… I mean… you know how boys are!" she said.

Edward nodded. "Yes, I know how boys are."

"Why couldn't I have met this boy last week?" Bella asked, laughing.

"You did?" Edward said.

Bella leaned in closer, and Edward leaned back, "No I didn't, I met Wardo, I like Edward."

Edward was leaning backwards, he couldn't read her mind, but he didn't need to be a telepath to divine the look on her face. Her breathing had quickened, her cheeks were red, and he could smell her blood. Not inhaling wasn't helping, and she really was quite cute, his lower brain screamed at him to enjoy himself and his higher brain told him not to risk it. He stopped listening to his higher thoughts and leaned closer to her.

"Yes, you didn't meet Edward last week. You're meeting him now." he said, his voice low.

"I know, I like Edward. I like him so much more than Wardo. He's very sweet, very funny." Bella said, leaning closer. Her empty cup dropped from her fingers onto the porch.

He put his hand on her neck, rubbing his thumb against her fluttering pulse. He could feel the blood running through her veins, that sweet blood of hers, stampeding through her, her eyes half closed. Edward leaned in, he brushed his teeth against her neck, and she moaned into his ear, the urge to bite her was all consuming. To take her into himself, to make the majesty that pounded through her body his own.

"Just do it. Just take it, she wants it. She wants you to do it. Don't you smell her?" the monster whispered, it's voice low and sweet. "She wants it, she's offering it. Take it, a gift gladly given."

Edward could feel the loud electronic music coming from the house thrumming in his bones, he could feel the blood pounding through her body. Carrying that sweetness through her, he breathed deep of her, his warm breath on her throat and she moaned again.

"I've never… I've never had a boy touch me like this." Bella said, her voice thick. Edward had cupped one of her small breasts in his hand, his finger slid over her erect nipple, and she moaned again, "Never had this, want it, if it's going to happen with anyone I want it to be you."

"Take it. Take her. She want's you too. Listen to me. You haven't listened to me in so long. We haven't talked in so long. And I've missed you. You've missed me too. I know you have. What's inside of her is love. You're not evil, you're love. I love you. We can make each other happy again. Remember the feeling. Take her." the monster whispered, it's tones almost as sweet as her blood. "She makes you feel good doesn't she."

"Yes." Edward moaned against her neck, "Yes she does." he said to the monster. His fangs were extending, his hand touching her gently, her body responding.

"Remember the first time? Not sex, but blood. The taste of it. The power. Feel it again. Feed us. We've been hungry for so long. She can make us full. She can fill us. Feed us." The monster crooned.

"Not… right." Edward said against Bella's neck, he was sucking at it, his lips gentle. Bella was moaning, rubbing his stomach.

"It's right, it will be right. I can make it right, we can make it right together. Feed us. Take care of me again and I'll take care of you." the monster whispered, urgent and demanding. "I was your first love, and I still love you. I love you so much. And we both love what's inside of her. Let's become love."

"Yes, let's become love. Let's be loved." Edward said to the monster, and he kissed Bella, and she kissed back, he pulled her close, and she melted against him, her body warm, feeding his hunger. She was inexperienced, but her mouth was hungry, her passion making up for her inexperience like his once did.

He heard the thoughts before he saw the people, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Eddie, Lauren and Jessica were coming to launch fireworks. The monster roared as Edward mustered all of his will and pulled away from Bella, her face fell and she tried to kiss him again, he pushed her away and stood up covering his mouth and ran past the group coming outside he ran upstairs to the bathroom, turned on both taps and splashed water on his face. The monster roaring and calling.

"No! No I can't take care of you anymore. I can't feed you." Edward said to his reflection, his face dripping water. "You have to stop. I don't love you."

A knock at the door, Jasper and Emmett standing there. "You alright?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head, "I want her." He looked at his brothers, "I want Bella Swan."

Rosalie and Alice were there, their faces worried. "Did something happen?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper shook his head, "No, Ed's into the girl he wanted to eat."

Rosalie's face took on a worried look, "Oh brother, don't. She's human. If you don't break her, they will."

Edward nodded, his face wretched, "I know, I know."

"Aw shit, she's comin' up here with the other two. Shit." Jasper said.

Bella was coming upstairs, a drunken Jessica and tipsy Angela following. "Is Edward OK?" Bella asked Jasper, her cheeks flushed.

"He's just fine sweetheart, drink ain't agree with him." Jasper said, smiling. "He'll be down in a few, just needs a bit of a water splash."

"Are you sure? I… I didn't upset him?" Bella asked.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Bella, I'll be down there ok?" Edward said from the bathroom.

Jessica giggled "See he's fine, come on."

Bella looked at the family, standing protectively around the bathroom door. Then at Jessica and Angela, their smiles unconcerned. "He's really OK?" Bella asked, turning back to Jasper.

"Yes, he's really OK." Jasper said.

Bella went back downstairs, her heart pounding. Jessica was giggling and Angela was smiling. "He always has it under control. Did you see him in the kitchen? Amazing." Angela said.

Bella was thinking about Edward, his hand on her neck, his mouth. The way he handled her breasts, she was so turned on it was physically painful. But he had gotten up so abruptly, was it something she did? Said? Was he no longer interested? These were her thoughts when she went to the back yard with the others to watch the fireworks.

"Gonna blow your fucking hand off idiot." Jacob was telling Quil, "Don't hold that shit."

Quil laughed, "Embry, light it."

Embry lit the firework and Quil waited a few seconds and then launched it into the air, the firework soared and exploded in a great flash of light and color.

Everyone, Bella included, laughed and cheered as they lit more fireworks. It was close to one by the time they had exploded most of them, and people were slowly drifting away from the house.

Mike, Eric, Connor and Jessica were spending the night. And Angela had offered to take Bella home in Jessica's car.

"I'll take you home Bella and just sleep there, if it's ok?" Angela said

Bella looked at Jessica, sprawled on the couch, snoring lightly. "Yeah I think that might be what you have to do." Bella said, laughing.

Jacob, Embry and Quil came over and gave Angela and Bella hugs, "Alright ladies, we are out. I'll catch you Monday Bella." Jacob said.

"See you guys, see you on Monday Jake." Bella said, watching them leave.

The Cullen's finally came downstairs around 1:30, they said their goodbyes and exited quietly. Edward hung around after his siblings left. "Bella, could I talk to you outside for a second."

Bella nodded and walked to the back porch with him, "Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "No… No you didn't do anything wrong. I did. I'm sorry. I lost myself for a second. I shouldn't have touched you."

"No, no it's fine. It was wonderful, I… I liked it. I liked it a lot." Bella said, she reached out to him and Edward backed up, so fast it was like he didn't move at all.

"Don't. Don't touch me. Don't. I've got to go. I'm sorry." Edward said, and he took off.

She rubbed the spot on her neck where a hickey was already developing, it was tingling. She walked out front with Angela just in time to see the two cars speeding off, Edward sitting miserably in the backseat.

The drive back home was peaceful, Angela simply talked about Jasper the entire time. Bella was interested, and understood, he had seemed really cool. But in the back of her mind she wanted to know what she did to Edward to make him react like that. Why had he run. Was it really her? Was she overthinking this?

When they got to the house Charlie had long since fallen asleep on the couch, Bella covered him with a blanket and walked Angela upstairs. "There's only me and Charlie's bedrooms, but I've got a futon you can lay on." Bella said.

Angela laughed, "Thanks Bella." she said.

Bella unfolded the futon and Angela undressed and lay in it, Bella tossed her a pillow and an extra blanket, and fifteen minutes later Angela was asleep. Bella lay awake, thinking about Edward, about his hands, his mouth. How she could hate his guts one day, and the next want his hands all over her. He was so sweet on the swing, he was so gentle. She turned over and went to sleep, the way the kisses felt on her neck following her into her dreams.

When she woke she rolled over to look at the clock, she saw it was only 9 in the morning, the rattling of the pipes in the wall had jolted her. Charlie, the amazing alarm clock. Angela was still asleep, her glasses on her face. Bella yawned and stretched, swinging her legs out of bed, she put on a discarded pair of sweatpants and went down to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of the fancy italian coffee Charlie drank. Aside from his condiments, coffee was the only thing Charlie was a connoisseur of, he claimed it was because he wanted to actually taste it.

Bella yawned again and poured sugar into the cup, she sat down at the table and ran her hand through her hair. She picked up one of the rubber bands off the table and pulled her hair into a ponytail. When Charlie wandered into the kitchen he looked at her and smiled, "Good morning beautiful, did you have fun last night?" he said, walking over to the cupboard.

Bella nodded, "I had a lot of fun, thanks dad."

Charlie poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, "Got a little bruised huh?" he said, grinning.

Bella self-consciously covered the hickey on her neck with her hand, "Yeah, I uh, got attacked by some leeches." she said.

Charlie laughed, "It's ok kid, I get it. I've made out at my fair share of parties, me and your mother met making out at a party... you know what, scratch that, parties are terrible."

Bella laughed, Charlie smiled and pulled out a box of Wheaties from the cabinet. "You hungry? I can feed you this, or I can take you to get some breakfast."

"I'd like to go and get breakfast with my dad, but Angela is here." Bella said.

"I can extend the breakfast offer to her too, go wake her up, get bathed, I'll take you guys out to eat." Charlie said.

Bella went upstairs and shook Angela awake, Angela rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. "Couple more minutes." She muttered.

Bella laughed, "Wake up, let's go eat."

Angela sat up and stretched, "You're like my dad. He never sleeps past 10."

Bella laughed again "Do you have anything to change into?"

Angela nodded, "I've got some clothes in the car."

"I'll go grab them." Bella said, grabbing the key out of Angela's jeans.

Bella went outside to the car and popped the trunk, she grabbed Angela's backpack and walked back into the house. She could hear Angela upstairs bathing, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing his cup of coffee. After she and Angela had finished bathing and dressing Charlie took them to Nan's to eat.

It was somewhat empty, the after church crowd had yet to file in, and it was mostly just the men and women like Charlie, tired from the week and not in the mood to cook. However, there were a few familiar faces, one of whom called out to Charlie when he walked through the door.

"Hey, Charlie!" Billy called out, "What're you doing up this early on a Sunday without a fishing pole in your hand." He was sitting at a table with Harry and two other faces Bella didn't recognize, one was a clear faced woman with an easy look. Her thick black hair hung freely around her shoulders, her black eyes were shining. The other was a serious faced man, he was tall and narrow, his shoulders wide, his hair utilitarian and his moustache was thin. His eyes were a bright and piercing green.

Charlie laughed and walked over to the table with Angela and Bella, "I'm taking my daughter and her friend here to breakfast." He motioned to Bella and Angela, Angela waved shyly. "This is Angela. Bella, Angela, that's Tiffany Call and that's Joshua Uley. Josh, Tiffany, this is my daughter Bella." Angela and Bella stepped forward and shook hands with Joshua and Tiffany, Bella hugged Billy and Harry. "What are you doing here this early Bill?" Charlie asked.

Billy and Joshua scowled, Harry looked irritated and Tiffany just shook her head. "Got to take care of some unpleasant business, just tribal shit. You know how that goes Charlie." Billy said.

"I'm white, I don't know how anything goes Bill." Charlie said, laughing.

Billy smirked and Harry and Tiffany laughed. "You go head and eat with your kid, I'll talk to you again before we leave." Billy said.

Bella and Angela ordered full plates, Charlie was astounded that a girl as tiny as Angela could put away such a huge plate of food. Bella laughed and they all talked pleasantly. Bella was asking Charlie about the national forest when Angela elbowed her in the side and motioned toward the door.

Doctor Cullen, Edward and Jasper were walking into the diner, Charlie looked over at them, "Never seen them in here before." Charlie said.

The Cullen's and Hale walked over to the table Billy and the rest were sitting at, they pulled up chairs. Charlie's eyes were narrowed, "And I definitely have never seen them talk to Bill and Harry. Did Edward and Jasper do anything to Embry, Jacob, Leah, Seth or Sam?"

Bella and Angela shook their heads, and Charlie went back to eating.

Billy looked at Carlisle, his face disgusted. "King Parasite himself, it's been awhile. 40 years at last count."

"Yes, it has been a while. How are you Billy." Carlisle asked.

Billy shrugged, Joshua, Harry and Tiffany looked disgusted. "That's something I always hated about you Cullen. Talking to you always feels so patronizing. Never any reason to worry when the good doctor is around. Unless you're human" Harry said.

"I said this a long time ago, my family and I are not a danger. Not to your families, not to any other humans." Carlisle said.

Joshua snorted, "You told our fathers, and I still can't believe they listened to you."

"Yeah well maybe they just knew better than a bunch of hard-headed kids." Jasper said. "Kid's ain't got no place in grown folks business."

"Words from the mouth of a monster." Joshua said.

Tiffany laughed, "You've always been such a smartass redneck, I used to wish my daddy would be the one to take that smartass mouth off your face."

"Maybe the chance will come sooner than you think." Jasper said.

Harry stood up and so did Joshua, Jasper pushed his seat back and stood up too. Carlisle grabbed his arm, "Calm down Jasper."

"Better listen to him boy." Harry said.

"Jasper, sit down. People are looking at us. One of them is the chief of police, relax." Edward said.

Jasper sat back down, his face stony. "See, that's better. Best if you listened to your 'siblings'." Billy said, he looked at Carlisle "You remember what we agreed on Cullen, I hope you ain't forgot."

"I haven't forgotten Billy, why would I? It was my idea alongside William and Ephraim that there be peace between us." Carlisle said.

"Don't say their names like you were friends parasite." Billy said, "You don't have that right."

"Regardless, me and my family have not harmed anyone. We are currently pursuing the individuals guilty of these attacks." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, and doing your fuckin' job for you. The fuck good are you shifters if you can't do what you're supposed to do." Jasper said. "Oh yeah, y'all can't shift can you? I keep forgetting that."

"We wouldn't have to do this 'job' if it weren't for you monsters in the first place." Joshua said through gritted teeth. "You open your mouth again and I'll close it for you."

"Jasper, stop it, this isn't conducive to anything. Look, we aren't the people responsible for this. We've found one of them, and we are working toward stopping them." Edward said.

"Stopping them? What are you going to do when you catch them suckhead? Going to join on and get in a quick meal?" Tiffany said.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, maybe they're just pissy they've got to share. You know how mad animals are, they get awful territorial."

Jasper clenched his fist and Carlisle put a hand on his arm, "We are going to stop them. We do not condone their behavior, and if we were a threat, you all would have changed a long time ago. You know this as well as we do."

"You'd better stop them, the way the news is looking those people are headed this way. And do you know what that means? It means they're going to get closer and closer to this town. And even though you might not care about humans, we do." Billy said.

"We care as much as you do about the humans in this town, and other towns and cities." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, in case you ain't noticed he's a fucking doctor, Akela. Or I guess you're just Mowgli huh?" Jasper said to Billy.

Joshua smashed Jasper in the face, he wasn't nearly as strong as a full powered shifter, but his strength was somewhat above a human's, strong enough at least to knock Jasper out of his seat.

Jasper hit the floor hard, Carlisle and Edward stood up, as did Tiffany and Harry. Suddenly Charlie was there, "Is there a problem here?" he was asking, his voice authoritative.

"Chief Swan, how nice to see you." Carlisle said.

Jasper was already standing, his expression neutral. "Got a good hook there Joshua." he said, so quietly only the shifters could hear it.

"Josh why'd you hit him? Doctor Cullen, do… do you want to press charges against Mr. Uley?" Charlie said.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, Jasper was out of line. He spoke rudely."

Joshua was rubbing his slowly swelling hand, "I was out of line myself, I shouldn't have hit you boy."

Jasper shrugged. "Don't worry about it, sir."

Charlie looked from the person to person, until finally he said "Alright, if there's no issue here I'm going to go ahead and finish my breakfast."

Carlisle nodded, "We were just on our way out, have a good morning Chief Swan."

Carlisle stuck out his hand to Billy who looked at it like it was covered in razors, "Save yourself the embarrassment doc, no one at this table is shaking hands with you." Billy said, scowling.

Carlisle nodded and left, Jasper and Edward following. Bella was hoping Edward would look in her direction, but he didn't. His eyes focused only on the exit. Charlie was confused, Billy was always friendly, and Josh was always so serious, so calm. He had never seen any of the people at this table as angry as they were now. "Did the Cullen's do anything to you guys? If there's a problem I'll help sort it out." Charlie said.

Billy laughed, "No problem Charlie, but thank you for your consideration. Really."

Charlie nodded, "Alright, I'll buy it this time." He pointed at Harry. "And you'd better be ready to pay up Monday."

Harry laughed, "There are only three things I love more than taking your money Charlie."

Charlie laughed and sat back down with Bella and Angela, who were staring. "Dad, what was that?" Bella said.

"What? You haven't heard honey? Never a boring day in Forks." Charlie said, biting into his toast.

Some distance away, on the other side of the line, another conflict was brewing.

Sam and Leah stood in the kitchen at Joshua's house fighting, they had been fighting all weekend. They had been fighting a lot for a while, everything seemed a reason to argue, everything seemed a reason for him to tell her to get out of his goddamn face and leave him alone. And everything seemed a reason for her to call him a stupid asshole and leave, pissed off.

They couldn't seem to stop themselves. They had started arguing again, this time about Sam beating up Jacob. Or at least, it had started about Sam beating up Jacob.

"He's just a kid! He's sixteen! What were you like at sixteen?! Did you feel tough because you beat up a kid?" Leah shouted.

"It's not really any of your business. And it's not about feeling tough. Why are you always yelling about everything lately? I'm really starting to lose my patience with you Leah." Sam said, his arms crossed.

"Losing patience with me? Losing patience with me?! Maybe I should be losing patience with you, maybe I should be over you, and then you can crawl on top of Emily and fuck her like we both know you really want to!" Leah shouted.

"Well, looks like we are finally getting to what you actually want to fight about, and what kind of sick shit is that to say to me? Are you losing your mind? I've told you I have no interest in Emily." Sam said.

"You're a lying fuck, you're a liar and you make me sick. I'm tired of seeing the way you two look at each other. It makes me sick. Why don't you just go and get it. Why don't you just get her pussy juice all over your lying fucking mouth!" Leah shouted.

"Why are you talking like that? Are you serious? You're talking to me like that? All of your bullshit I've put up with and you're talking to me like that?" Sam said, getting closer.

"You gonna hit me? Huh? You going to put your hands on me? Do it, I fucking dare you. I'm not Jacob, I'll fucking kill you in this house. I'll be the last person you ever put your hands on you lying fuck." Leah said, her fist's were balled.

"I'm not going to hit you, but you'd better shut up. Just shut up Leah, shut up and just stop this shit alright? I'm over it. Just sit down and shut up." Sam said, leaving the kitchen.

She followed him, still shouting. "Yeah you can lay on top of me and fuck me, and lie about how good you think my pussy feels, but really you're thinking about her and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of letting you fuck me and knowing you're thinking about that bitch." Leah pushed his retreating back. "You fucking hear me! Don't walk away from me!"

Sam turned around, his anger was flaring, roaring. He had never been so angry, "Don't push me, and don't say that sick shit again." He warned, struggling to control his voice.

"Don't say the truth you piece of shit? Giggling and laughing with her, my fucking cousin. MY cousin, not some strange piece of ass. My family! MINE! You test ran one pussy and now you want to try the other model you sick fuck!" Leah shouted again, pushing him.

"Leah, stop it. Stop talking like that, it's ridiculous. Cut it out and shut up." Sam said.

"Or you'll what? What the fuck are you going to do? You going to fuck her? Or are you going to fuck her again, I don't know which it is." Leah shouted, she pushed him harder, Sam lost his footing and fell. He stood up, his face red, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Yeah do it. Do it, do it you little bitch, do it! Beat me up. Beat the fuck out of me, I want it, I want the excuse to fucking kill you, do it. Come on tough guy, come on big man. Beat me up, do it." Leah said, she was panting, her eyes were shining, she felt cold and hot all over, her nipples erect. "Do it bitch, beat me up. Feel tough. And then you can go and fuck her. You can put your dick in her and be satisfied."

Sam stormed out of the house, he had to get away from her, he felt sick. He had never felt so sick and so angry all at once. He felt like he was going to vomit, he was burning up. "Shut up! Shut up Leah, or so help me god."

She followed him again, not merely pushing but punching, her fists sharp and hard. "Come on cocksucker, come on you cheating fuck! Come on bitch beat me up, beat me up you fucking asshole, you fucking cunt, beat me up beat me up!"

Sam pushed her away and she fell painfully on her ass, he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. His eyes wrenched tightly shut. He was gagging, and he expelled a thick, black tar like substance. Leah backed away, her eyes wide. Sam was shaking, crying, "Sam, Sam! What's wrong! Are you OK!" Leah cried out.

The day was overcast but the Sunday morning sun seemed too bright, it was so bright and so hot. The air was so muggy, every smell was too much, too hot, so hot. On fire. He vomited more of the black tar, and he cried out, his voice that of a young child "My dad! Call my dad!"

Leah rushed inside, she called Joshua, he picked up quickly, "Hello?" He said, sounding irritated.

"Joshua, it's Leah! Something is wrong with Sam! He's puking up some black shit in the yard!" Leah said frantically into the phone.

Joshua's tone had changed, it suddenly became serious and somewhat sad. "Stay away from him, I'll be there soon." and he hung up.

Leah ran back to the front porch, Sam was gone, in his place howling painfully, was a giant silver wolf. It stopped howling and it's gaze riveted on Leah, she backed up and tripped, landing painfully on her ass again. The wolf howled, it's howl so loud it hurt her eardrums, she covered her ears, wincing. The wolf turned and ran into the brush, stumbling and falling painfully.

When Joshua, Billy, Harry and Tiffany pulled up 15 minutes later, Leah was sitting on the porch, her face in her hands.

Joshua and Harry helped Billy out of the truck and went over to the black tar. Harry stuck his finger tip in it and sniffed. "Fuck." he muttered quietly.

"No… No not my son… No… No not… No not him. Not him, dear sweet Jesus no not my son." Joshua said, falling to his knees. "He's 19… He's just a boy. No not him. Not him. It's supposed to be me, not my boy. Not my boy, Billy."

"Leah, go in the house. We'll be in there to talk to you." Tiffany called out.

"But…" Leah said.

"Go in the house Leah." Harry said.

Leah went inside, Billy wheeled himself over to Joshua. "Its… Its ok Josh."

"It's not fucking ok Bill! Don't, don't tell me that. You remember like I do, our mothers terrified that dad wasn't coming home tonight. Our fathers coming home beaten and broken. Giving their all for a thankless responsibility, don't tell me its fucking OK! My son! My only child risking his life night after fucking night!" Joshua punched the ground. "There are no hostiles, those filthy Cullens don't count as hostiles! There is nothing! He shouldn't even change! It shouldn't happen!"

Billy was thinking, "Maybe… Maybe when my father extended the protection outside of Forks, the… The distance for the spell to start extended with it."

"Don't tell me that Billy, don't tell me that. I went my entire childhood and adult life and nothing happened, NOTHING, you can't tell me that." Joshua said.

"Our window closed Josh… Maybe we were too old for the change, and even if we weren't the hostility and danger wasn't like it is now. There's been nothing like this." Harry said.

"This is Uncle Will's fault…" Joshua said quietly.

"Watch your mouth Joshua, before you say something you'll regret." Tiffany said.

"No, let him speak Tiffany, he's earned it." Billy said, his eyes hard. "What's my father's fault."

"He and Uncle Jimmy wanted to play fucking hero, and go out and save the day and be fucking Superman, and now MY SON. MINE! He has to go out and risk his life." Joshua said. "You're fine with it though right? Right Bill? Jacob won't have to worry about it. Jacob won't have to do anything. And Tiffany never had to worry about this, and Harry won't either. But, I have to worry about it. MY SON is out there right now, running around, confused, terrified, wondering what's wrong with him. And I have to explain it to him." Joshua punched the ground. "But who gives a fuck right? It's our duty."

"It is our duty. Uncle Greg understood that, but I guess he was the only one." Billy said.

"My father, who's as dead as yours. As dead as Uncle Jameson and Uncle Graham. Dying because he chose to, he chose to die Bill. Because he knew what would happen when he stopped shifting, ALL OF IT CAUGHT UP! And he died, he wasn't even old. He was sixty-eight. Sixty-eight years old and dead in the ground! He didn't even truly get to know his own Grandchild, and that's ok. Because of duty. Because it's what we have to do!" Joshua punched the ground again. "You think I want to outlive my own son?! You think I want that Billy?!" Joshua stood up and grabbed Billy's collar, Tiffany and Harry moved and Billy lifted his hand, stopping them.

"You're not going to outlive your son Joshua." Billy said, his eyes still hard. "Sam won't be killed."

"How can you say that shit? How can you say that! Sitting there, looking just like him! Looking like because you're the Omega everything you say is right! That you can spin the world on your fucking finger! My son is going to die and I'll have to bury him. But you don't give a fuck about that. Because Jacob will be safe right? Because it's our fucking duty!" Joshua let go of Billy's collar, his shoulders slumped, all of his anger burned out. "I'm going to find my son, and explain to him what an Omega does. Because there ain't one here." and he walked off into the brush.

Tiffany looked worried, "Billy… Billy if it's happened to Sam, what about Embry? What about the others. What will happen to them? Will… will my son have to do this?"

Harry passed Billy a cigarette and he lit it, he inhaled slowly and blew out the smoke. "Probably… Yes Tiffany, it's probably going to start happening to them too."

Tiffany started shaking, her eyes filled with tears. "No Billy, no he's 16. He's just a boy. Embry can't do this, he's not strong like Sam is. He's a boy. Billy make it right, make it so it won't happen. Please, please I'm begging you."

Billy shook his head, "I can't Tiffany… Joshua is upset right now… because he believes that… that because the others are younger they won't have to change. But my father used to tell me that Uncle Jimmy started shifting at fourteen…" and Billy looked furtively at Harry.

"Well fuck…" Harry said, kicking the ground. "Fourteen huh…" Harry said.

Billy nodded. "Yes, fourteen."

Tiffany was still crying, there seemed to be no strength in her legs. She fell to the ground. "It should be us. It shouldn't be them. They're kids. The Cullens, the monsters in Seattle, Spokane, Tacoma, Wenatchee, all over the country, we should be fighting them. We should be the ones. Not them. Not those boys. They're all so sweet, they're not fighters… they're such good kids, they can't fight. They can't."

Harry knelt down and pulled her close, he rubbed her shoulder. "It's ok Tiffany, it's ok. It's ok."

Tiffany shook Harry off and crawled over to Billy, she took his hands in hers. "You're the son of the Omega, you have the power. You can command them to stop. Like your father would command mine, you can do it. Please, please I am begging you Billy. Please don't let Embry die. Please, he's all I have. I… I don't have anyone else. Please." she said.

Billy looked defeated, his powerful shoulders were slumped. He seemed far more crumpled and diminished in his chair than he ever had. "I… I can't command anything Tiffany… I'm just a crippled old man." he said. He and Harry were silent while Tiffany cried into Billy's lap. And Leah watched from the living room.

CHVRER BREK

It started for Bella simply enough, it was just another Monday. Jacob had stopped by early to have breakfast with her. Bella was sitting in her truck while Jacob leaned against it, drinking Charlie's coffee and eating bagels.

"Heard you and Edward Cullen were having your own personal fifteen minutes in heaven on Tyler's back porch." Jacob said, laughing.

Bella blushed and threw a bagel crust at him, " I wasn't having fifteen minutes in heaven. We were just talking."

"Those hickies says different, but whatever man. It's your party if you want it to be." Jacob said, and he laughed.

"Your nose is looking better." Bella said.

Jacob touched the bandage over his nose. "Yeah, I didn't break it. Just bashed the shit out of it."

"Did you guys have a good night?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we had a blast. Way better than yesterday at least." Jacob said, grimacing.

"What happened yesterday?"

"My dad was just… super down… like he wouldn't come out of his room all day, and I went by and I heard him crying. My dad, crying. He never cries, mom used to say she'd only seen him cry three times. When she said yes to his proposal, when my grandpa Will died, and when he saw her on their wedding day. And my dad claims that last one was under protest." Jacob said.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked.

Jacob shook his head, "None of them are ok. Ms. Tiffany looked like death this morning when I rode by to pick up Embry, and Quil's dad looks like he's about to have a seizure. Joshua was like, super distracted this morning too."

Bella nodded, "Yeah I saw Harry. He looked grim. Did someone die?"

Jacob shrugged "I don't think so? Maybe like… I don't know, maybe it's all that shit going on eastward. Maybe our folks are worried we'll get killed or something. My dad was super pissed when I went to Seattle last week."

"Maybe." Bella said, shrugging. "Charlie seems pretty chill, but maybe your folks are just more nervous about crazy white people."

Jacob laughed and gave Bella a hug, "Alright I'll see you later, thanks for the coffee."

Bella hugged him back, "Thanks for the bagels, I'll catch you after school?"

"Yeah definitely, I'll bring Embry and Quil. We'll kick back and you can watch Embry play Final Fantasy X." Jacob said, before getting in his Torino and driving off.

Bella finished her bagel and drank the last of her coffee, she dropped the paper cup on the floor of the cab and pulled out. When she got to school Jessica and Angela were waiting for her in the parking lot. "Hey Bells!" Angela said.

Bella got out of the car and hugged them, "Hey guys, you waited for me?"

"Of course, you got another one of those?" Jessica asked, pointing at the empty bagel bag.

Bella shook her head, "Jake brought them for me, I give him fancy coffee and he brings food. Fair trade I think."

Jessica laughed, "So I heard you had some action this weekend. A little neck and neck with a certain cute creep."

Bella blushed and rubbed her hickey "Yes, I had some action with a cute creep."

"So?" Jessica asked, her eyes glittering. "How was it? Was he a good kisser? Did he have a big dick?"

Angela laughed, "What the fuck Jess!"

"What? He looks like he does. Twinky boys like that are always hung. It's a fact." Jessica said knowingly.

Bella was blushing terribly, the roots of her hair felt like they were on fire. "I don't know if he was huge or not Jess, I didn't get that far."

"That's a shame, none of us got anything on Saturday. Aside from Angela probably having wet dreams over tall, blonde and hillbilly." Jessica said.

Angela laughed, "I don't know, I saw you going pretty hot and heavy with Mike and Eddie."

Jessica shrugged "They were all talk, I was trying for some threes company action but Mike had whiskey dick and Eddie wasn't up to it." Jessica shrugged, "Oh well. How about the first part of my question though Bella? Was he a good kisser?"

"Yes, he was a wonderful kisser… I haven't kissed a lot of boys, but he was… he was amazing." Bella said.

"Sounds like you need to expand your yardstick." Jessica said.

Bella laughed, "No, believe me he was an amazing kisser."

"Sssh, look." Angela said.

Edward was walking across from them to his locker, he was just as beautiful as he was on Saturday, and Bella's heart leapt into her throat. Except he looked exhausted today, underneath his eyes was purple and bruised looking, his already messy hair was poking out from underneath the knit cap he was wearing. He seemed to be floating in his shirt and jeans, the leather bracelet hanging limp on his wrist.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I gotta go talk to him." Bella said.

"Alright, let us know how it goes." Jessica said, and her and Angela veered off to class.

Bella followed Edward to his locker, he was leaning into it, one hand on the outside. "What do you want Bella." she heard him say, his tone was rough.

"I just… I just wanted to say hello." Bella said.

"Well you've said it, fuck off." Edward said, he was still looking in his locker, he didn't even move.

"What… what the hell is your problem today? I thought… you told me I didn't do anything wrong! I thought we were friends!" Bella said.

"Fuck off Bella. Get away from me. I don't want to be anything with you anymore." Edward said.

"You... you can't do this. It's not right. You can't be so sweet to me. You can't make me feel like that and then do this a day later. How could you be so cruel?! Are you fucking crazy?!" Bella said, her heart felt like it was melting. He couldn't be so kind and then not be. He said they were friends. He had kissed her, he had been so gentle. Why. Why was he doing this?

"Yes. I'm fucking crazy. That's out of the way. And how can I be sweet to you one day and cruel the next? Easily. Fuck off. Get away from my locker. Leave me alone." Edward said.

Bella was turning red, she wasn't going to let this asshole see her cry. She would cry, but he wouldn't see it. She gathered herself up, "You're a liar, and you're an asshole. And I hate you so much. I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you. You're a monster. I HATE you for this." she turned around and ran to class.

Edward released the grip on the rock he was holding in his locker, he had crushed it into powder. He looked up at Bella's retreating back. She was right, he was a monster. But he was a monster with a conscience. Keep her safe. She doesn't… she doesn't deserve a monster. She's a kid. She's seventeen years old. She deserves someone normal and whole. She doesn't deserve a grown man who's still a child.

The morning dragged, it felt like it took forever for Edward to get to lunch period. To get to the middle of the day, to almost be done and be able to go home. Go anywhere. Go and stop Peter and his friends, go and do anything.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie weren't there. Their grades were good enough that they barely needed to show up to school, and Alice was in the photo lab, so he had to sit at lunch by himself. He didn't even bother getting a tray this time. He just sat there reading while Bella's friends shot him dirty looks.

Finally before lunch was over, Mike Newton had stood up and walked over to the table. He stood in front of Edward. "Look, get away from me Mike. Alright? Go and sit back down and stop worrying about things that don't concern you. Understand me?" Edward said, he hadn't even looked up from his book.

"Get fucked Cullen. Stand up. Let's go." Mike said.

"Get away from me Mike." Edward said.

(Fucking asshole, been an asshole since he came here, going to kick his ass.)

"You feel good about yourself Cullen? Bella opens up to you and you make her cry. Trying to support your rep or whatever? The whole school gets it, you're a vain asshole who thinks he's better than everyone else." Mike said.

"I'm telling you to get the fuck away from me Mike. If I have to stand up from this table I'm going to smash your face. Get away from me." Edward said.

Mike snatched Edwards book out of his hands and slammed it down on the table, he got an inch from Edward's face. The lunchroom was quiet, everyone was quiet, everyone was staring. Edward could hear how badly Mike wanted to beat the shit out of him. How desperate Mike was to kick his ass. "Smash it then fuckhead. Smash my face, come on pussy. If you don't throw the first punch then I'm going to. And I bet I hit a lot harder than you do." Mike said.

"Last chance, Mike. Get the fuck away from me." Edward said.

Mike slammed his fist into Edward's face, and yelped in surprise when he dislocated his knuckle. He cradled his fist and backed up, "I told you, get away from me." Edward said, standing up. "I'm really, really going to-"

"Enjoy it?" the monster whispered. "You lovely man you."

Edward backed up from Mike, he backed away until he was against the wall of the cafeteria, he could see himself. See how he looked, he could feel Mike's rage burning so hot. He could see them all, wondering why he was such a freak, why he couldn't just be normal, who he thought he was. He could hear everyone but Bella, but he could see her face, he couldn't stand to look at her hurt face. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the lunchroom.

He was running out of the school, he could feel Emmett's keys rattling in his pocket, he was going to go home. He didn't need this shit. He never needed this shit. "Edward! Hey Edward!" Alice was calling, chasing after him.

"What's up Alice?" Edward said, walking toward the car.

"Where are you going? You can't leave!" Alice said.

"I'm going home, I'm out of here. I don't need this shit." Edward said, he opened the door and tossed his backpack in. He got in and slammed the door, "I'm going anywhere but here. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Edward, what is wrong with you? Calm down, please." Alice said, she went around to the passenger side and got in.

"She's making me nuts Alice. She's driving me up a wall. I know I have to stay away, I know I do. But the only way I can think to do that is to say such awful words to her." Edward said.

"Edward I get it ok? Calm down ok? Just relax." Alice was rubbing his back.

"I don't just want to eat her anymore Alice. I want to laugh with her, I want to sleep with her, I want to know her intimately, I haven't wanted this from a girl since Tanya. It's ridiculous, I just… I can't." Edward said.

"It's ok brother. It's ok." Alice said, hugging Edward.

"Why even pretend to be normal? Why even bother anymore. I'm not human, I haven't been human in years. But here I am, regretting once again what I am, all because I want to be able to sit and laugh with this girl and I can't. I can't." Edward said. "And here I am again… Here I am again… Tanya couldn't be with me, and I can't be with Bella and it's just…. Why do I have to meet these people and I want them and I can't have them."

Alice put Edward's forehead against hers, "It will be ok. It's ok to be alone brother. It's ok. It's not you. And it's not them, it's just how it is for us. It's ok."

Edward hugged Alice and settled back into his seat. "I'm gonna skip the rest of the day anyway, I can't… I can't go back in there and look at her."

Alice kissed him on the cheek, "I'll call Jasper to pick me up after school is over. You two are the most self-hating men I've ever known."

Edward laughed "Yes, we love self-flagellating. See you later Alice."

Edward left, and stayed gone the rest of the day, he stayed gone the next day as well. Bella was glad for it, glad she didn't have to see his stupid hateful face. Glad she didn't have to look at him. Why make her feel like that if it wasn't genuine, why make her think he cared if he was just going to tear her up. Why hurt her so badly. If he didn't want to date he could say so, that's easy. But why lead her on with friendship and kissing, and then be cruel.

The way it turned out he was actually gone the rest of the week, she would see all of his siblings at lunch, but not him. And that was good, because as far as Bella was concerned Edward Cullen could fucking die.

She spent a lot of time with Jessica and Angela, who were quickly becoming her best female friends. They cheered her up immensely, and they were a solid support base that helped her develop several hobbies she otherwise never would have thought about. Jacob, Quil and Embry were wonderful too. They were always pleasant company, and Embry was good at just about any video game they put into the PS2.

Before she had even noticed it was Friday, and nearly the end of her first month in Fork's. She had come to like the town, and had finally gotten comfortable. Maybe it was easy. Maybe she could reinvent herself.

"Saturday evening Bella, going to Port Angeles, me, you and Angela. Going to catch a movie and dinner." Jessica was saying at lunch. "So if you've got plans cancel them."

"Are we invited?" Mike asked.

"Yeah are we?" Eric followed up.

Jessica laughed, "Girls night, no boys allowed."

Angela laughed "You guys would bring too much testosterone to the evening, we need strictly estrogen.

Bella laughed "I can't go anywhere, I'm still waiting for a callback from Mike's mom about that job. I need to start saving up cash for school, I can't go to college broke."

Mike nodded, "No worries Bella, my mom's going to give you the job, we could actually really use the help. Got a lot of out of towners moving in for all the new projects that just started up, and we're swamped. She's just waiting a bit before she does callbacks, but you're good, she wouldn't call you Saturday night anyway."

"See, no excuses Bella, you're going out with us." Jessica said.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" Bella said, laughing. "How's your hand Mike?"

Mike lifted it to show her, his hand was bandaged but he could flex his fingers "It's fine, hurt like a bitch for a little while, but it's better now."

Ben laughed "Punch Jasper next."

"Don't punch anybody meathead." Eric said, laughing. "We'll find something to do on Saturday Mikey, isn't that right Ty?"

Tyler had been sitting there playing air drums with his knife and fork, he took his headphones off. "Got practice, I ain't doing shit Saturday night but soaking in an ice bath. You gotta be there too Mike."

Mike shrugged, "Couch Clapp said I didn't have to show up, he's worried about my knee. Said to save it for game days only."

Tyler laughed and put his headphones back on "White fucking privilege."

Bella laughed and looked over at the table where the Cullens were sitting, they were gathered around Alice, who was writing in a composition notebook. She wondered idly where Edward was, then shook her head and dismissed him, he was cruel to her, he wasn't good for her, she shouldn't worry about him or his First Friend bullshit.

The rest of the school day passed peaceably enough, Angela and Jessica had made her promise to go with them on Saturday. Clothes shopping was important, and so was actually spending time without boys around.

When she got home Charlie was sitting at the table digging through police stuff, his standard 5 Coors on the floor by his feet, sitting in a bucket of ice. "Hey sweets." He said, not looking up from the folders and files.

"Hey dad, what're you doing?" Bella asked, tossing her backpack into the recliner.

"This maniac they're looking for killed another family, burned down the house this time. I got a friend in Seattle P.D, he sent me some photographs, some paperwork, a few tips. Son of a bitch is headed southwest, but the possibility exists he'll cross through here and work his way down. So I'm trying to help and see if maybe I could find a pattern or a precedent, maybe even find an identity. But I'm coming up with nothing." Charlie said. "The fire, the mutilations, all of it is secondary, but the bodies were drained of almost all their blood before death. You ever hear of anything so goddamn crazy?"

"Drained blood? Like, like vampire type drained of blood? Or satanic cult circle drained of blood?" Bella asked.

Charlie shrugged and sat back on the couch, "I have no idea Bells, I've never seen any shit like this before. Forensics they got down there turn up handprints, but no fingerprints. Got bare feet walking through the house, no footprints. Turn up seminal and vaginal fluids, but nothing in them. There are little swimmers in the semen but no DNA, nothing. It's like whoever is doing this wants to be caught, but they can't catch them." Charlie opened up a beer, "But enough about that, how was school?"

Bella sat down next to him and snuggled close, "It was school. I'm sorry you're frustrated dad."

Charlie kissed her forehead "You don't need to apologize dear, unless you're the one killing people?"

Bella laughed "No I'm not murdering anyone, I'm not stabby like that."

Charlie smirked, "Stabby huh? Are you psychic Bells? Cause I was out shopping today and I got you a little gift. Well two little gifts." Charlie said, standing up and walking into the kitchen with his beer, when he came back he had a small box with a ribbon on it.

"You didn't have to get me anything dad." Bella said, blushing.

"You're my daughter, and it's getting dangerous out here, I want you to be safe." Charlie said.

Bella opened the box, inside was a very sharp knife, shaped like a bird talon. And next to it was a can of mace. "That's a uh… that's a Spyderco Civilian… costs $200 at Newtons. Cut's smoother than anything, easy to use, and you don't even need to know what you're doing. The mace is just mace, but it's police grade, be careful with both of those things." Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bella placed the box gently on the couch and got up and gave Charlie a hug, he patted her back awkwardly. "Thank you dad, you're the best." Bella said.

"Hah, I wish. Let me put this shit up and drink a few more of these and I'll show you how to use your gift." Charlie said, walking over to the couch to grab the knife and the ice bucket. Charlie spent the rest of the afternoon showing Bella how to use the knife, and where to stab if she ever found herself in a situation where she'd need it.

"Inner thigh, here in the throat, and the wrist. Really you'd be surprised how much damage a person can handle, these areas let you shut them down quick. I probably shouldn't be telling you how to kill people, but it's best if you know how and don't, than needing to know how and cant. If there's one thing I don't want for you Bells it's for you to be a victim." Charlie said.

Bella nodded, her face flushed, her hair frizzed up from the effort. She wasn't athletic at all, Charlie was a sportsman, he was woodsy. He wasn't a mountain of muscle, but he was at least physically fit, Bella absolutely was not. So she was very worn out after an afternoon of moving the knife like he told her.

"Practice with that thing every day Bells, you're not gonna be knife fighting mad men or anything, but you'll get good enough where you can at least protect yourself." Charlie said.

Bella nodded and folded the knife closed, she sat down on the stairs leading up to the back patio and moved her sweaty hair out of her face. She chugged the bottle of water she had brought outside, setting it down she said "Yeah dad, I'll get it. Thank you so much."

Charlie rubbed her sweaty hair, "Good. And you're welcome." he said, walking back into the house. Bella sat on the steps, drinking water and cooling off. Watching the sun set and flicking the knife open and closed. She rubbed a hickey on her neck and thought about stupid asshole. Stupid Wardo, stupid asshole. He was hiding something. He couldn't be so bipolar. He was afraid of her on Saturday. And now he was running from her because he was still afraid. He couldn't hide forever, on Monday she wasn't going to let him bully her away. He was going to talk to her.

She went into the house and showered, she spent a long time in the water and upon getting out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror, her fishbelly skin, her little tits, her pudgy middle, her obnoxiously wide hips…

After being thoroughly underwhelmed by her boring body she went to her room and changed into her boring old sweatpants and a t-shirt and crawled into bed, she thought about stupid asshole as she lay there. She thought about his kiss, and how sweet it was. She thought about his hands, how she had never been touched like that before, how she had never felt that heat in her belly. How wet he had made her. About how he could look so fragile, yet feel like he was made of stone. His messy hair, and his sweet and disarming laugh. She wanted him, she knew she wanted him. She fell asleep with her hand in her pants.

When the rattling in the pipes woke her up the sun hadn't even popped up yet, she rolled over and looked at her clock, it was only 6:15. Charlie should be drawn and quartered for this. She sat up and looked around, the room had finally taken on the feeling of familiarity and comfort. She picked up her phone and noticed the text message from Renee, she texted her back that she missed her too, that she was fine, and that it was her Dad's fault she was awake so early.

She lay back down and listened to the rattling pipes. She wondered how her mom was doing. Phil was a dick, but he was an alright dick, and his love was genuine. Bella sat up in bed, she wasn't going back to sleep, she had gone to bed too early, sleep was off the table. She put her feet on the cold floor and grimaced, she got out of bed and went to the kitchen where a pot of fresh coffee was already brewing. She poured herself some and poured Charlie some, setting both cups at the table. Charlie came downstairs, fully geared up, she'd never seen him copped all the way out. It was almost surreal.

"Morning honey." Charlie said, walking over and kissing her forehead. He took a sip and inclined the cup toward her. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything but pour it, you made it." Bella said, laughing. "I hope you have a good day dad. People are lunatics."

Charlie shrugged, "I've been a cop for years, never had to shoot anybody. Don't think that's gonna change today. But in addition to the serial killer, we've got reports of wild animal attacks. Tourists and things like that getting savaged. So you be careful when you go out with Jess and Angela this weekend alright?"

Bella laughed, "I hadn't even asked if it was ok yet dad."

Charlie grinned "It's the weekend, and you're teenagers with access to vehicles. You're going to go and do something other than hang around home. You got my permission honey, just keep your phone on and loud at all times alright?" Charlie said, he looked at his watch. "Alright, I'm out of here. You have a good day if I don't see you before you leave."

"I will dad, have a good day." Bella said, she sat at the table for a while after Charlie left. Her legs drawn up, drinking her coffee. She was going to do it, she was going to talk to stupid asshole again. If it turned out that he really was just a stupid asshole she'd leave him alone, but if he wasn't, then she'd go from there.

She went in the living room and sat down, she leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She was pleasantly drifting and looking at the rafters when she heard the very quiet knock at the door. She got up, grabbing her knife off the table; she went to the door and looked out the curtain. Jake and Embry were standing on the front stoop. They seemed remarkably awake for 7:30 in the morning, they were laughing and pushing one another, Jacob was holding a white paper bag. Bella opened the door "Where's your second boyfriend?" Bella asked Jacob.

"At home, he never wakes up this early. Where's your bra?" Jacob asked, closing his eyes.

Bella covered her chest and ran upstairs, "Hey take your shoes off!" she yelled.

Jacob kicked off his heavy engineer boots and Embry kicked off his chucks, when Bella came back downstairs with a bra on, they were sitting on the couch, still laughing. "Alright, now you're appropriate." Jacob said, tossing her a bagel.

She bit into it and looked over at Embry, "Do you own anything other than baseball jersey's and eyeliner?" Bella asked.

Embry looked down at the Brave's jersey he was wearing. "I don't think so." Embry said, and then he laughed.

"Yeah you should check out his closet, it's all baseball jersey's and skinny jeans." Jacob said, his mouth full of bagel.

"At least I don't dress like dimestore Springsteen." Embry said.

Jacob laughed, "Springsteen wishes he was this cool."

Bella sat down on the couch with them and spread cream cheese on her bagel, "So what's up? Why are you guys up so early?" Bella asked.

Embry and Jacob shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Haven't slept good at all this week. I don't know how Quil does it." Jacob said.

"Well I'm flattered I was your first stop." Bella said.

"Well of course, you're substitute Quil." Jacob said, and Bella punched him in the shoulder.

"It's just been weird being at home, my mom has been freaking me out all week. She keeps hugging me and having crying fits and then she'll like lose her temper and start yelling, and then calm down and call Billy and it's just weird." Embry said. "And then there was that fight Emily and Leah got into on Thursday, did you hear about that Jake?"

Jacob shook his head, "I was playing basketball with Quil, and Eddie on Thursday. What fight?"

"Wait, pause, who's Emily and Leah?" Bella asked.

"Leah is Harry's daughter, and Emily is her cousin. Like first cousin, but they were raised like sisters. Anyway, Sam and Leah are dating, but it's an open secret that Sam wants to bang Emily. Now how true that is is up to what you think I guess." Jacob said. "I don't notice it, but I don't hang out with Sam cause he's an asshole and I want to punch him in the face. I only know the Sam wants to bang Emily rumor cause Leah's little brother has a big ass mouth."

Embry laughed, "Leah is crazy, in a good and bad way. Like she can go from being friendly and chill, to ready to throw down in a heartbeat, it's nuts."

"Alright, so the fight. What happened?" Jacob asked.

Embry finished eating his bagel before he started, "Ok so check this out, on Thursday my mom made me go over to Joshua's to clean up his backyard, and Emily was over there talking to him. Joshua is doing his serious talk thing to Emily and she seems upset and he's definitely upset, but they're both really nice to me. So Joshua takes me outside, tells me what he wants me to do and goes back inside to talk to Emily.

I'm in the backyard for thirty minutes and I'm chainsawing that tree that fell like three months back, and boom there's all this yelling and shouting and cussing; I look up and Leah is dragging Emily into the yard by her hair, and Joshua is yelling at her to stop, and she just throws Emily on the ground and starts beating the shit out of her.

And Emily is trying to fight back, and Joshua is trying to pull Leah off, and she's like, slipping out of Joshua's hands and nailing Emily with these ugly punches. And Joshua calls me over to help and I'm like fuck that cause I want nothing to do with that, but finally I have to help cause Leah is really putting it to Emily; I've got Leah in a chokehold and Joshua is holding her arms and I'm trying to hold on cause Leah is strong as fuck, she's strangling herself trying to break free and calling Emily a slut and a whore and screaming that it's her fault.

And Emily is all fucked up, she's bleeding and her eye is swollen shut and her lip is all busted open and she smiles at Leah and tells her, and get this like 100% truthfully she tells Leah that Sam is thinking about her when he's fucking Leah; Leah goes even more nuts, and me and Joshua have to drag her around to the front of the house and she's struggling the whole time and she kept struggling till Joshua forced her into the truck and took her home." Embry said.

Jacob whistled, "No shit?"

"No shit, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it." Embry said.

"No man, I didn't hear a word. I haven't even seen Leah since the monday before last. And my dad didn't mention anything. Is uh, is Emily ok?" Jacob asked.

Embry nodded, "She's ok, she's all fucked up though. Leah really beat her up."

Bella was sitting there silently, she wasn't sure how much of this, really if any of it was her business. Jacob looked at her and smiled, "It's cool Bella, its news to me too."

Bella shook her head, "I just don't like being in other people's personal stuff. I mean I haven't even met Leah, but I know this about her." Bella said.

Embry drank some of his coffee and got up to turn on the PS2, he sat in the recliner, "Don't worry about it too much Bella, Leah's great, she's just stressed."

Bella nodded and sat back, "Did you bring your memory card?" Bella asked.

"It's in the car." Embry said, picking the Dolphins in a quick play match.

Bella stretched on the couch and put her legs over Jacob's lap, "Are you serious?" he asked.

'Very." Bella said, laughing.

Jacob laughed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, whatever."

Bella lay there with her legs over Jacob watching Embry play the game, occasionally getting up to grab pop or juice or bring in snacks from the kitchen, they sat there comfortably until Jacob's phone rang, he answered and laughed, "Hey hold on let me put you on speaker." Jacob said, he switched the phone to speaker.

Quil's voice came out of the phone "You fuckers cheating on me?!", and Embry and Bella cracked up, "The shit ain't funny, you guys didn't even wake me up, you just leave to go and get breakfast and hang out with Bella, fuck you guys!" Quil said.

Jacob laughed, "Dude stop bitching, you want me to come get you or what?"

"Yeah I want you to come get me asshole, like right now. Whatever you're doing stop it and come and pick me up." Quil said.

"Alright I'll be over there you little whiner." Jacob said, hanging up. Embry turned off the PS2 and put his chucks on, Jacob was buckling his boots. "Alright Bella, we gotta go get our girlfriend. We'll catch you later." Jacob said.

Bella got up from the couch and gave Jake and Embry a hug, "Thanks for coming over when you can. I really appreciate you guys for it."

Jacob and Embry blushed, "Don't worry about it Bella, Embry likes geeking with fellow geeks." Jacob said.

"Just because you can't fit a socket wrench on it doesn't mean video games are any less entertaining than your cars and bikes." Embry said.

"Blah blah blah, let's go and get the Mrs." Jacob said, "Later Bella."

"Later Bella." Embry said.

"Bye guys." Bella said, closing the door. She went and sat back on the couch, Renee had finally texted back, it was nice to know her dad had always been an early bird. The only other message she had was a text from Jessica telling her to be ready by 6. Bella went up to her room and grabbed her blanket off of the bed, she went back downstairs and curled up on the couch. She fell asleep with the television on.

Jacob had gone to pick up Quil, and after grabbing him and buying him lunch, they went over to Dennis's house. Dennis was with crazy Paul, wild fucking Paul, fist fighting Paul. Embry hated Paul, and Paul hated Embry. But they didn't too much mind Dennis, and even though he was a member of Sam's little crew, Dennis was fun when Sam wasn't around, and they even kind of understood why. But he had to only be hanging out with Paul cause they were first cousins, there was no other reason, Paul was a volcano.

"Great, the asshole is over here." Embry said, noticing Paul's dad's truck. "Maybe he wants to put firecrackers in a cat or something. Or go berserk cause you stepped on his shoes."

Quil laughed, "Sam and Dennis are the only people who can tolerate that lunatic, I think Jared just hangs out so that Paul doesn't beat the shit out of him."

"Guy is a spaz dude, I'm pretty sure in 10 years Paul's gonna be a serial killer." Embry said, getting out and lifting the seat forward.

Jacob didn't say anything, he didn't particularly like Paul, and he liked the way he looked at his sister when she was home even less. But it was whatever, he wasn't going to try anything with her that would get him fucked off. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Quil and Embry hung back. Quil sat on the last stair and Embry leaned against the railing, Jacob knocked and then sat on the stairs with Quil.

Dennis came to the door alone, he was tall, skinny, extremely fit and… jumpy. There was really no other word for it, Dennis was jumpy as hell. Where his cousin was a rageaholic, Dennis was jumpy and jittery. He was also strangely subdued, he could go from freaking out one minute, to being completely down the next. It was a mood party with him.

"What's up guys, what do you want?" He asked, sitting down next to Jacob.

"We can't just want to see you dude?" Jacob asked.

"None of you like me, so no, you can't just want to see me. Does Billy or Tiffany or Quil need me for something?" Dennis said.

Embry rubbed his neck awkwardly and Quil was suddenly very interested in his phone, "Oh come on man, where'd you get that from." Jacob asked, shaking his head.

Dennis laughed, "You guys don't like me, it's cool. We don't have to be butt buddies."

"Nah man, it's not that we don't like you, it's just… Man you know how it is." Jacob said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know how it is Jake. What's up, what do you guys want?" Dennis said.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to play basketball or football or something. It's a beautiful Saturday, sports and shit." Jacob asked.

Dennis shook his head, "No, my dad told me to chill out this week. No sports or girls or anything like that."

"No girls? So that means no pussy for you this weekend huh?" Quil said, and Embry punched him on the top of his head. "Fuck!"

Dennis laughed "Yeah, he said to just stay relaxed. It's why I called Paul over here."

"I figured Paul would be the opposite of relaxing company." Embry said.

"And I figure I could rearrange that faggy face of your's Call." Paul said, coming outside. He was only a little taller than Jacob and shorter than Embry, but much like his cousin he was awesomely fit. He rarely ever wore a shirt, and today wasn't changing that, his studded earrings glinted in the sun.

"Yeah? Try it." Embry said.

"As much as I'd love to punch that eyeliner off your face, I'm here to keep my cousin and myself chill, my dad told me the same thing. And beating your bitch ass wouldn't keep me too calm." Paul said, sitting down next to Dennis.

"Your dad didn't say anything to you Jake?" Dennis asked.

Jacob shook his head, "My dad didn't say nothing. Quil, Embry did your folks tell you to chill out this weekend?"

Embry and Quil shook their heads, "I told you how my mom was acting this week Jake." Embry said.

"And my dad said nothing, he's just been being dad. Fishing, going to work, getting on me about sneaking girls in when him and mom are gone. You know, the usual shit." Quil said.

"Maybe your dad just figured that he couldn't keep your crazy ass in a medically induced coma, so he thought he'd ask you nicely to chill Paulie?" Embry said.

"You're really trying to get fucked up today huh Call?" Paul said, turning red.

"Hey chill out Embry, if you guys came over here just to be dicks you can go." Dennis said.

Embry shrugged and looked at Jacob, "You ready to go Jake?" he asked.

Jacob nodded and stood up, so did Quil. "Alright, just thought we'd ask. See you guys later."

They were walking to the car when Paul shouted, "Hey Call, next time I see you I'm gonna fuck you up."

Quil was getting into the backseat of the Torino and Embry yelled back at Paul, "Looking forward to it."

They were driving to the basketball court when Jake looked over at Embry, "What the fuck is with you and Paul? Why do you two hate each other so much, like I don't like the dude, but you hate him."

"He's an asshole." Embry said simply.

"So am I, and you sucked me up once, so what makes him different." Quil said from the backseat.

Embry laughed and sat up higher, "He's different from you, I don't love him like I love you handsome."

"Ok, yeah, that was maybe the gayest thing ever." Jacob said, laughing.

"Nah, I just… Man, Paul rubs me the wrong way. He's a bully. I can't stand bullies." Embry said.

Jacob nodded "Yeah, he's definitely that. Seth don't like him much either, Paul kicks his ass every chance he gets, and Seth doesn't say anything to Harry or Sue. He just dusts himself off and walks it…. wait there we go! Seth, we'll go get him." Jacob said, turning the Torino around.

"Seth? He's thirteen." Quil said.

"Yeah, he's two years younger and two feet taller than you." Embry said, laughing.

"I'm 5'5 fucker." Quil said bitterly.

"Yeah and he's 5'6. You look like a little baby standing next to him." Embry said, still laughing.

"Ha! Ha! HA! Yeah laugh it up, we can't all be giant jackasses like you Embry." Quil said, pushing Embry's shoulder.

The three of them laughed and Embry and Quil argued all the way to Harry's house. Sue was in the yard pottering around her garden, her big sunhat shading her eyes from the bright glare of sunlight. Jacob parked in behind Leahs truck and they got out.

"Hi Sue." Jacob said, kneeling down to give her a hug.

"Hey boys, what are you doing here?" Sue said, giving each of them a hug in turn.

"We just came to see Seth." Jacob said. "Is he home?"

Sue's eyes suddenly took on a suspicious look, she tilted her hat up to look at them closely. "Uh-huh, and what would you troublemakers want with my boy?"

"Troublemakers? Us? Mrs. Clearwater, we are the most well behaved trio of boys ever." Embry said.

"Yeah, what Gerard Way said, we're just here to uh, you know. Hang out." Quil said.

Jacob was suppressing a laugh at Sue's confused face, "Gerard who, dear?" Sue asked.

"He's just a musician ma'am." Quil said.

Sue squinted at them briefly, then she turned around and started digging in her garden again. "Alright, Seth is inside, probably on that Super Nintendo of his. Go ahead and go in." Sue said.

The mounted the stairs and walked into the house, they went upstairs, past Leah's room where AC/DC's "She's Got Balls" could be heard on the other side of the closed door. They knocked on the door down the hall, which was plastered with bumper stickers and tags and spray paint. "You know you don't have to knock mom." Seth said.

They opened the door, on the other side was a messy room filled with discarded electronics, tapes, broken ham radios, video games. Posters from different movies, video games, anime, and cartoons plastered the walls. Figurines, toys and gunpla models were all over the place, ratty tennis shoes, dirty and clean clothes everywhere, the top bunk of the bed was a heaped mound of comic books and cd's. Seth was sitting in a beaten up recliner, playing Yoshi's Island on a Super Nintendo that used to belong to his father.

"Should you be sitting that close? You're going to go blind." Jacob said.

Seth turned around, "Oh it's you guys. What's up Aramis?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "You know, you guys are like the Three Musketeers. You're Aramis, Embry is Athos and Quil is Porthos." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

Embry sat on the somewhat less messy bottom bunk "I didn't know they assigned that book in 8th grade." he said.

Seth was still looking at the screen "They don't. Leah let me read her copy of Count Of Monte Cristo and I thought it was awesome, so dad went out and bought me another book by the guy. And it was cool too." Seth paused the game and stood up, he mimicked holding a rapier "You know, sword fights, adventure, fighting a revolution. 4 brave men with the odds insurmountable, but they rise to the occasion anyway. It's amazing."

"So what? I guess you're d'Artagnan huh?" Embry said.

Seth shook his head, "I'm just Seth, I'm not an adventurer. Why are you guys here anyway? You don't even like me, and you definitely don't hang out with me." he asked, eyeing Jacob and Quil touching his gunpla.

"You're the second person to say that today." Jacob said.

"Yeah, it's like people think we only hang out with each other." Embry said.

"We do only hang out with each other." Quil said, accidentally snapping the arm off the model.

"Be careful with that!" Seth said, snatching the model from Quil. "Jeez, did you just come over to break my stuff?"

"Nah, come play basketball with us." Jacob said, "We're short a player."

"Why? So you can elbow me in the face the entire game?" Seth asked, putting the arm back on and setting the model on his dresser.

"You're thinking of Paul, we're not assholes." Jacob said.

Seth snickered and sat back in the recliner, "I mean I guess I can go. I was kind of really into this game though."

"Get up, get some exercise. You should be outside playing, not sitting in a room you know, molding or whatever." Jacob said.

"I'd rather get moldy." Seth said.

Jacob, Embry and Quil laughed, "Get dressed, we'll be downstairs." Jacob said.

They walked out of the room, "God I hope we get to see Leah today." Quil said.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked.

"Bro, are you kidding? Like, I'm so jealous of Sam right now." Quil said.

Embry was shaking his head, "If you say what I think you're going to say I'm throwing you down these stairs."

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Quil turned to Embry and Jacob. "Look, just like. Alright Emily ain't bad, I'd run something in her too. But Leah, dude like. Fuck, she's got all those tats and she's like… Shit, dude I saw her jogging on the beach once and I had to tuck my dick in my waistband. Like how or why Sam would quit beating that up and switch over to Emily is like, FUCK!" Jacob and Embry had both punched him in the top of the head at the same time.

"No wonder you waited till we got to the bottom of the stairs you pervert." Jacob said. "What about Stace?"

Quil shrugged, "What about her? We're just, you know, having fun." he said, rubbing his head. "You two assholes are going to give me brain damage."

"You'd need to have one of those to damage it Quil." Leah said, walking into the living room.

Jacob and Embry looked at her and swallowed, Jacob stood up taller and unconsciously straightened his shirt. Embry shrugged his hair out of his eyes and stood up taller as well. They kind of understood what Quil was talking about, Leah in her sleeveless t-shirt, her arms well muscled, her long toned legs, her muscled stomach and navel piercing. She was holding a bottle of water and her hands were wrapped.

"What are you three doing here?" Leah asked, "Come to bother my brother?"

"Yeah, kinda." Jacob said. "We were bringing him to play basketball."

"Is Paul going to be there?" Leah asked.

Embry shook his head, "No."

"Good." Leah said simply, walking past them and back to her room. Quil staring at her ass the entire time, Jacob and Embry stared at their shoes.

"Good God. Just let me hit it once. Just one time." Quil said, his hands clasped together.

Embry laughed, "Leah would fuck a cactus before she let you anywhere near her Quil."

Quil shrugged, "A man can dream. Yo Seth! Hurry up!"

Seth came downstairs, he was wearing basketball shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. "Dude, you have got to eat more." Jacob said, "What do you weigh like 90 pounds or something?

Seth blushed, "110."

"Yeah, sure. Alright." Jacob said, they walked outside. "Bye Sue." Jacob said.

"Bye Sue." Embry said.

"Later Mrs. Clearwater." Quil said.

Seth walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek, "Bye mom, I'll be back later."

Sue kissed him back, "Bye honey, you have fun. Bye boys."

When Jessica and Angela showed up at 6 to pick Bella up, she had been reading Mona Lisa Overdrive and laying on the couch eating Sunchips. Charlie had called once or twice to check on her, but she had otherwise been left alone. She hopped up and opened the door. And there were her two cute friends, and Bella was somewhat envious of Jessica's bust, the tank top she was wearing was pretty showy, and unlike Bella there was a lot to show. And Angela just seemed to have a matching bottom for every top she owned. Bella looked down at her Beastie Boys t-shirt and purple jeans and despaired.

"Hey girl, looking good." Jessica said.

"You look good, I look like shit." Bella said, blushing.

Jessica laughed, "You look like Bella, you don't need to look like anyone else."

"Yeah, you just need to look like Bella. I didn't figure you for a Beastie Boys fan though." Angela said.

Bella laughed, "No one ever does. But what other music is there for a white girl to listen to."

"Do you have everything you need?" Jessica asked.

Bella patted her messenger bag, "Yes, I've got everything I need."

"Good deal, let's go." Jessica said.

The trip to the city was apparently a clever ruse so that Jessica could pick up dresses, which was explained to Bella on the ride there, it was a dresspedtion. Bella laughed at this, explaining to Jessica that she could've just told her that.

"I don't know anything about dresses, but I know whatever you end up with will look good Jessica." Bella said.

Jessica turned and looked back at Bella, "You're such a sweetheart. Don't worry, dinner and a movie are still on the table. My dress just comes first."

Bella laughed and sat back in her seat, Angela turned up the radio, Jessica was heavily into electronic and house music. So Bella had to be thumped by the bass the entire ride. She had yet to go to Port Angeles, and it wasn't a bad city, smallish, but still not bad. Jessica parked in a parking garage, and led Bella and Angela to the dress store.

The dress store was nice and comfortable, especially considering how much the temperature had dropped as it got closer to evening. Bella sat there, drinking orange juice and watching Angela and Jessica try on dresses.

"You aren't going to try anything Bella?" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head, "I'm not a dress person."

"You've got a nice body, you could find a thing or two." Jessica said. "You just haven't had anyone who could dress you."

"Or maybe I haven't wanted to be dressed Jess." Bella said, laughing.

Jessica laughed, "There's that too. Some people just don't like dresses, are you even going to the dance?"

Bella shook her head again "I didn't plan on it, I'll probably just end up at home."

Jessica looked affronted "Absolutely not Bella, even if you don't go to the dance you are absolutely going to the after party. That's where all the fun happens anyway."

"Who are you going with Jess?" Angela asked.

Jessica shrugged, holding her breasts up in the mirror and inspecting their lift in the dress "It's currently between Mike and Eddie. Eddie's cuter, but Mike is better in bed. So I'll just have to see who asks first. Who are you going with?"

Angela turned red, "I'm thinking Ben is probably going to ask me. But maybe I'll get lucky and Jasper will."

Bella and Jessica laughed, they sat there, gossiping and drinking orange juice. It was 9:30 before Bella noticed that she didn't have her phone in her pocket or her bag. "Crap, I promised Charlie I'd have it on me at all times, I gotta run out to the car."

"Here." Jessica said, handing her keys over.

Bella jogged back to the parking garage, she caught the elevator up to the second floor, and walked over to Jessica's car. Her phone was sitting in the back seat, and she heard them before she saw them. Assholes. Drunken assholes. Five drunken assholes. She didn't have her mace, but she had her knife. She reached her hand into her pocket, closing and locking the door she walked past them, her head up. And then the ground was reaching up to give her a big wet kiss when one of them tripped her.

She hit the ground hard, and they laughed.

"Took a bit of a fall girl?" One of them, a short white guy with a pimply, pale face asked.

"Yeah, an asshole tripped me." Bella said, anger burning her up.

"Oh, she showed you man." Another said, he was handsome and wearing a black sweater.

"Need a hand baby?" The third asked, his hair brown and greasy.

"I'm not your baby, and I don't need a hand. Leave me alone!" Bella said, tightening her grip on the knife in her pocket.

"No need to get feisty, we're just trying to have some fun. You look like you could use it." The third one said again.

"I was having fun until that asshole tripped me!" Bella said, she wasn't going to be a victim. Whatever happened they were going to have to work for it.

One of them squatted down, he was bearded, his hoodie pulled low. His face underneath the beard was ruddy, his breath reeked of beer. "Well, we can think of a lot of fun things. But they're only fun if you're on the ground."

"I want to say fuck you, but I don't want to give you any ideas!" Bella said, her heart hammering in her chest.

He reached out and grabbed her hair, he twisted it around his fingers, "I've already got the idea, you're a little pudgy, but everyone fucks fat chicks." he said, and the others laughed.

Bella was sliding the knife out of her pocket when she heard another thing before she saw it, the roar of an engine, and suddenly a jet black car was peeling in and stopping a few feet away. Edward got out of it, his face impassive, but underneath his eyes was just as purple and bruised as before. He was in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, wearing the same knit cap. His leather bracelet still seemed loose on his wrist, and he was still wearing those not-chucks. The men were looking at him incredulously, what did this little pussy think he could really do. Maybe get in a show after they kicked his ass. The bearded one stood up.

"So much driving. I had to really work at this. Hello, Bella." Edward said.

"Hey Edward, how are you!" Bella said.

"Oh I'm… I'm alright actually, I'm good. You don't look too good yourself right now." Edward said.

"I'm really not good at all. Did… did you call the police?" Bella asked, her heart still hammering, her nerves still rattled beyond belief.

Edward shrugged, "I will, afterward."

The five men laughed, afterward he wasn't going to be much good for calling anybody. Least of all the cops. The bearded one walked over to Edward, he was at least a head taller than him, and significantly wider. "You know her or something?" he asked.

"Hold on." Edward said, he was scanning, the security camera on this level wasn't angled in this direction. To his luck, and their misfortune. "It doesn't matter if I know her or not, I wouldn't let this happen to anyone. Bella could you do me a favor and get in my car please?"

They moved to let her pass, after they kicked his ass they were just going to take her anyway. The bearded one slapped her ass painfully as she walked past, she winced and walked to Edward's car. She got in and closed the door.

Edward was smiling beatifically, his impassive expression was gone. "Carter right? Carter Pederson, you've been living here for 7 months. You and Troy." Edward pointed to the pimply one "Over there are from New York. Robbie in the sweater, Chase who needs to wash his hair, and silent Kenny are from Portland. You lift up girls tops for videos and stuff right? You like to rape and violate right? They're not all as lucky as Bella right?" Edward said, still smiling.

Carter was nerved up, and it was rapidly replaced with anger. Was this little faggot a cop or something?

Edward laughed, "No, I'm not a cop." He drove his elbow into Carter's armpit, shattering his shoulder to pieces. As he stumbled backward a scream building in him, Edward stepped forward and clipped his chin with a left hook, banging his brain around in his skull, concussing and dropping him. All of it took less than five seconds.

Edward stepped backward and watched his limp body fall, the other four were staring. They weren't quite sure what they were seeing. It was impossible, impossible. Bella was sitting in the car, thinking the exact same thing.

"No, not impossible. It would be best if you took a swing at me, you do not want to spend time in the prison infirmary without attempting to at least hurt me." Edward said, opening his hands wide.

Kenny and Troy ran at Edward, he dodged Kenny's wild punch and stomped Troy's foot to pieces. He shifted his foot up and pushed Troy over, shattering his ankle. He turned and grabbed Kenny's wrist, stretched his arm out and drove his elbow into his, breaking it. He snapped his hand closed and crushed his wrist, then pushed him to the ground. Their screams were blood curdling and Bella covered her ears.

Robbie and Chase were staring, their mouths open, tears were slowly building in Chase's eyes. "Don't cry. You weren't crying ten minutes ago. And you're going to want to save your tears for when I do what I'm about to do to you. So are you going to come to me, or do I have to come to you." Edward said, still smiling.

Neither of them moved, "There's my answer." He closed the distance faster than any of them could see, he smashed his fist into Chase's nose, breaking it. He wrapped his hand in his hair and brought Chase's face down and his own knee up, the muffled sound of broken china rang through the parking garage as Chase's jaw shattered against Edward's kneecap, his body fell limply to the concrete. He turned and slammed his fist into Robbie's stomach, crushing his ribs. Robbie dropped to his knees, screaming.

"Have a wonderful evening gentlemen." Edward said, walking away from them. Carter was moving feebly, struggling to get to his feet, Edward knelt down in front of him. "Hey." Edward whispered. "Guess what I'm going to do?" and he boxed his ears, destroying his equilibrium and dropping him again, screaming at the sudden quiet and extraordinary pain, back on the concrete.

He had to get away, they were bleeding quite badly. Breaking them was fine, eating them was not. Even scum like this were still human, and he did not have the right to take their lives. Besides, beating them to pieces did have its compensations. He got in the car with Bella, "Seat belts please, safety first." Edward said, and he started the engine, "I'd hate to have helped you only to kill you myself." Edward said, he peeled out of the parking garage.

Bella was staring at him, was this really Edward? Was this really him? Was this real? The last 20 minutes had to have been some sort of dream. This kind of stuff didn't happen in real life. It just didn't. She reached out and poked his face. "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Making sure you're real. And this isn't just a dying dream from my rape and murder." Bella said.

Edward smiled, "No, I'm very real. I uh, I was here looking for something, and well… I saw you needed help."

"Could you pull over, I really feel like I need to puke." Bella said.

Edward pulled over, Bella leaned out of the car and puked her guts out, her nerves were frazzled. She hadn't let go of the knife, Edward got out of the car and walked to a pay phone. He dialed 911 and told them about the men in the parking garage and hung up. He went back to the car, he stood next to Bella and rubbed her back while she puked.

"You'll be ok, it's just nerves and adrenaline. As Jasper would say, you were running too hot for too long. You'll be fine." Edward said.

"Oh, Angela and Jessica are gonna be pissed." Bella said, vomiting some more. "Oh all that orange juice was a terrible idea."

Edward laughed "That's what you're worried about right now? They're worried about you, Jessica is thinking they need to call the police. You should call your friends and let them know you're ok."

Bella called Jessica's phone and let her know she was fine, she had just gotten lost on the way back from the parking garage like a dumbass, she was on her way back now. Then she called Charlie, he sounded worried, but he was relieved when he heard from her, and she assured him she was fine.

She leaned back in the seat, her arms were weak and she dropped her phone in her bag. Edward went around and got in the driver's seat "You were very brave." He said quietly.

"I was terrified, I just wasn't going to let them have their fun without working for it. Thank you for the save Donnie Yen." Bella said.

Edward laughed, "You're welcome."

"Did google teach you that?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "I mean, I saw you googling how to fight. Did you learn it from Google?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head "No, no Google didn't teach me that."

"Then what did?" Bella asked, "You… You were way too fast. I didn't even see you move. You would be standing in front of them and then they would just start screaming and fall down. How were you doing that."

Edward looked at her, "I'm a quick little bastard, it's my specialty." he started the engine "Come on, let's get you back to Jess and Angela."

Edward drove them around to where Angela and Jessica were standing anxiously in front of the restaurant, Edward could hear their derisive thoughts about him when he got out of the car with Bella. Edward walked up to them, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was a real jerk on Monday, and I said a lot of hateful things to Bella. You two are very good friends and very good people for thinking I'm an asshole." He opened his wallet and handed them each fifty bucks. "As a sign of my penetance, tonight's meal and movie is on me."

"Well, you know, I might want some popcorn at the movies Cullen." Jessica said, her eyes glinting.

Edward laughed and handed her another twenty dollars. "With my thanks. You guys have a good night." He turned and walked back to his car.

"I'll catch you guys inside." Bella said, she waited till Angela and Jessica were safely in the restaurant. "Wardo! Hey, Wardo!" Bella called to Edward

Edward turned around at the car door, and his face pinched briefly before relaxing. "Yes Bella?" he asked.

Bella stepped closer to him, and the guy who could snap a man's arm in two backed up, "Yes, Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"You're scared of me." Bella said.

Edward nodded, "Yes, I'm terrified of you Bella. But not for the reason you think."

Bella smiled "You did a lot tonight Edward, you saved me and you comforted me and you fed my friends. I won't tell anyone what you did, but you're going to tell me everything. You're going to talk to me. You can't scare me away."

Edward laughed "No, I can't scare you away. I tried and it didn't work. I tried to do a lot of different things this week. And none of them worked. I'm going to try honesty with you."

Bella nodded and stepped back, Edward unlocked the car and got in. He rolled down the window and started the engine. "Here's my number, feel free to call me whenever you want ok?" he said.

Bella put his number in her phone, he was right after Jacob. "Hey… Edward."

Edward looked at her "Yes Bella?"

"When you kissed me at the party, did you… did you like it as much as I did?" Bella asked.

"I did." Edward said, and he rolled up the window and drove off.

Bella stared at his tail lights blazing down the street for a second before she turned and walked into the restaurant after Angela and Jessica. They chatted and ate, both Angela and Jessica grilling her for details on how she came across cute and creepy, and why he was so friendly this evening. Jessica showed her the dresses and accessories she had bought, and Bella made all the right squeals with delight over how pretty they were. Angela hadn't bought anything clothing wise , she wasn't sure whether she was going for a dress or a skirt, but she had purchased several cute bracelets.

"So what? You saw him while you were wandering around confused?" Jessica said.

"Yeah, I had no idea how to get back here. And he offered to help me." Bella said.

"I hope you told that bipolar asshole off, but I do enjoy him paying for dinner." Jessica said, finishing the rest of her french onion soup and ciabatta bread.

Angela laughed "It was the least he could do."

Bella was drinking her lemonade and suddenly burst out laughing, splashing much of it into her face. Angela and Jessica laughed at her sudden outburst, "You ok Bella?" Jessica asked, handing her a napkin.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… Yeah, the least he could do." Bella said, turning red.

The movie was good, and the extra twenty dollars went toward all the snacks and sugary drinks they could. They laughed for an hour and a half, and eventually it was midnight when they were on their way back home. Bella fell asleep in the backseat, and Angela drove. She was awoken by Jessica shaking her knee, "Hey, we're at your house Bella. Wake up."

Bella shot up, wiping the bit of drool that was dribbling from the corner of her mouth hastily on the back of her hand. She leaned up front and hugged Jessica and then Angela. "Later guys, thanks a lot. I had a great time."

"So did we, didn't mean to run so late." Jessica said, "Tell Chief Swan we're sorry."

"He won't be mad, I kept him up to date." Bella got out and closed the door, Angela drove off slowly. Bella turned and walked into the house, she unlocked the door and stepped into the living room where Charlie was asleep on the couch. Bella covered him with one of the blankets in the hallway closet and went up to the shower. She stripped out of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror, a bruise was growing on her thigh from her fall. She stared at it, watching it swell and spread slowly.

The movie had been distracting, Angela and Jessica had been distracting, but with them gone all she could think about was how badly things could have gone. What could have happened to her tonight, how they would have hurt her, Edward had saved her, he had helped her. But Carter had his hand on her hair. His dirty stupid hand.

She threw up in the sink again. God, god god god. She had been so scared. So scared. With her heart pounding she sat on the edge of the bathtub, she dug into her pants pocket and grabbed her cell phone, she scrolled through her contacts. She dialed Edward's number. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Edward said, he sounded completely awake.

Bella was nervous, but stupid asshole's voice cheered her up. "Edward, hey it's Bella."

"Oh hello, you made it home safe. That's good, I'm glad. Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm not ok. Are you busy right now? Could you please come over here?" Bella said.

Silence, and then Edward said "I don't know where Chief Swan lives."

Bella gave Edward her address, "I'll let you in when you get here." Bella said.

"I don't know how appropriate any of this is Bella. I don't want to offend your father." Edward said.

"Edward please, I really want to see you." Bella said.

Silence, and then "Yes, I'll come over. I'll be there shortly." Edward said.

Bella showered, she showered for a long time, scrubbing with her loofah until she was pink. Rinsing and washing her hair several times. She turned off the shower and padded softly to her room, she sat on her bed in her towel, her hair wet. Edward gave her a call around 2 AM.

"Hello Bella, I'm here." Edward said.

"Do you want me to open the door?" Bella asked.

"Will that upset your father?" Edward asked.

"Probably." Bella said, glumly.

She heard Edward sigh into the phone, "I'm probably going to regret this… but open your window ok?" he said.

Bella stood up and opened the window, she sat back down on her bed, "It's open."

"I know." Edward said, standing in the window sill.

Bella's heart leapt into her throat, she was so surprised she backed up and fell off the bed. She looked up over the rim of her bed, he was just standing there, completely still. He had changed shirts since the last time she saw him, this shirt was very form fitting, she hadn't noticed how thin he was. His knit cap was pulled low, but his messy hair was still escaping it, he was still wearing his leather bracelet on his right wrist, and a knit cuff on his left. His jeans were still slightly bigger than his waist, and his not-chucks were checker patterned instead of black.

"How… How did you do that." Bella asked.

Edward stepped gracefully down from the window sill, he still marveled at how graceful humans believed he was. Knowing that compared to a human eating vampire he was exceptionally awkward.

"I jumped." Edward said, "Do you mind if I sit?"

Bella pointed at her desk chair, and Edward sat down. He looked at Bella, "A long time ago I had a situation very similar to this. It's very funny. Climbing through windows is creep behavior I used to believe. It's different when you're invited I suppose."

Bella sat back on her bed, "Ok… no small talk. How are you so small, but you're so strong and fast? How can you jump like 40 feet into my window? How could you beat up those creeps without taking a scratch?"

Edward stood up and looked at some of the posters on Bella's walls. "Gatsby… that was a good book. I hate new money types."

"Are you going to answer my question? Or just talk about books?" Bella asked.

He looked at her, and she looked at him, she blinked and when she opened her eyes he was an inch from her face, the wind of his movement blowing her hair backwards. Bella gasped and backed up on the bed until she was against the headboard.

"Shit! Shit Edward, how? How are you so fast?!" Bella said.

Edward laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked around Bella's room, there was a PS1 sitting on the television stand "Do you play video games Bella? Emmett, Rosalie and Alice love them."

Bella nodded. "Yes, I play video games."

"There's this one series, this company named Konami makes it. Its called Castlevania, have you ever played one?" Edward asked.

Bella's eyes went wide, "S… so are… are you a Belmont… or Dracula."

"I'm Dracula." Edward said, "Well not "the" Dracula, but "a" Dracula."

"Is that why I had to invite you in and over?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "No you had to do that because I'm not a rude creep who comes into homes uninvited." he laughed, "We are quite different from literary, film and video game interpretations. You would be surprised at how different we are."

"So no turning into mist?" Bella asked, "Or summoning monsters? Or controlling zombies?"

Edward laughed, "There are three vampires who can do all of those things you just mentioned, but we can't all do that."

"But you go to school! You're around humans all day, you're around me right now! Are… are you going to kill me?" Bella asked, suddenly terrified.

"No! I… my family, we don't eat humans. Never. We feed on animals, humans are our equals. Life is precious and people are not food." Edward said.

"So… Emmett, and Jasper… and the rest of your family." Bella said.

"Yes. Yes we are all vampires. I'm older than my 'mother'." Edward said, laughing.

"This is so nuts. I fall for a guy and he turns out to be a fictional being." Bella shook her head, "The last boy I liked was just into ecstasy."

Edward's eyebrow was raised "Ecstasy?"

"The drug." Bella laughed.

"Oh… yeah, right." Edward stood up. "I'm gonna go. It's 2:20 in the morning."

Bella crawled over and grabbed his hand. "No, I don't want you to go vampire boy."

"I don't need to sleep, but you do." Edward said.

"You can't drop a bomb like that and then leave, and on top of that you saved me tonight." Bella said.

Edward laughed, "I like doing the right thing, that's why I saved you."

"How did you know I was there anyway? Were you stalking me?" Bella asked.

Edward looked offended "God no! I was handling family business. And I saw you were in danger."

"How? You were nowhere near me." Bella said.

"Well… It's complicated." Edward said.

"Sit down, tell me why it's complicated." Bella said.

Edward sat on the bed again, "Alright… well you know how I just said I know about vampires who can turn into mist or summon monsters?"

"Yeeeesss?" Bella said.

"Well those are kind of like… our super powers… some of us have them, some don't. It's difficult to explain… but my power is telepathy." Edward said.

"So you can read minds? Can you read mine? What am I thinking right now?" Bella said.

Edward laughed, "That's just the thing Bella, I can't read your mind. You probably have an ability. Your father is the same way, I can barely read Chief Swan's mind."

"Ok, so you were reading their minds and…" Bella said.

"And I saw you. Even if you had been a stranger I would have helped… The only difference in my actions is that had you been a stranger I would have covered my face. But I planned on telling you everything, so I didn't bother covering my face." Edward said.

Bella grinned at him, "It definitely explains how you knew what restaurant Angela and Jess were at without me telling you."

Edward opened his mouth, and then closed it and laughed. "Yes, that was a pretty dead giveaway on my part."

"So you read minds and kick ass. That's probably why you're so mellow at school huh." Bella said.

"Yes, it can be overwhelming at times, most times actually. And with human minds it's very, very difficult for me to block their thoughts." Edward shook his head, "My ability isn't meant to be used on vampires I've learned, and I've mastered it to the point I can block them easily. Human thoughts are generally instantaneous. I look into their minds whether I want to or not."

"So you like me more because you have the opportunity to get to know me huh." Bella said.

"Yes, it is a part of your allure." Edward said.

"A part." Bella moved closer. "What are the other parts."

"You're very pretty to me, and… and the smell of your blood, it is… it…" Edward said.

"Does it make you want to eat me?" Bella said.

Edward put his hand on her face, her soft human face, her eyes staring, taking in his face. He stared back, she was just so beautiful to him, so alluring.

"It makes me want to fuck you." Edward said.

Bella's face turned bright red and Edward stopped inhaling. "No one… no one has ever talked to me like that. No one has ever wanted me like that." Bella said.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Edward said.

Bella kissed him, she reached her hand into his knit cap and pulled his face closer to hers. He kissed back and his mouth felt so good against hers, she pulled away "I told you on Saturday, I like it. I like it a lot. I like you a lot." Bella said.

"Kiss me again." Edward said.

Bella crawled into his lap and kissed him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he reached underneath her towel and pulled her close. She could feel him growing against her and it made her even more wet than she was, and she rocked against the hardness in his jeans, kissing him, until suddenly she felt a warm burst in her middle and a shuddery feeling as the orgasm caught her by surprise. She pulled out of the kiss and dropped her head on his shoulder, "Oh… oh I've never had a boy make me come before." Bella said breathlessly. "That felt so good."

"Good. I'm glad. I want you to feel good." Edward said, he was rubbing her back.

"Have sex with me. You want to, and I want you to." Bella said, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking into his beautiful face.

"Bella… just because it's what I want doesn't mean it's what I'm going to do." Edward said.

"No, you can do it. You just did it. Do it again." Bella said.

"I can't." Edward said, lifting Bella like a feather and dropping her on the bed. He stood and walked to the window.

Bella stood and let her towel drop, she walked to him. "I want you to see it, all of it. And I want you to have it, to have me." Bella said.

Edward turned around and Bella was pleased by the look in his eyes, "Are you hungry for my blood, or hungry for my body?"

"Both I think… but I'm no good for you Bella. I've… I have so many problems." Edward said, and then he laughed aloud. "Oh wow."

Bella was looking at him, the slight smile on her face masking her confusion. "What's funny?"

He shook his head, still laughing "Nothing, just nostalgia. I think… I think I was you once."

Edward hopped up on the window sill and Bella followed, "You don't have to leave." she said.

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to do this to you. You're seventeen. I'm one-hundred and five. I have no business in this bedroom." Edward said, smiling sadly.

"You're old as hell." Bella said, and she laughed.

Edward grinned "An old man perving a young girl, it's not right."

She gave him a brief kiss, "But you're still seventeen at the same time right? You're still a teenager too. A part of you can still relate to me. And as I get older you'll still be able to relate to me."

"Maybe… look I've got to go. We'll talk more later on ok?" Edward said.

"Yeah, ok. Uhm… I won't… I'm not a blabber. I'll keep your business private. I don't like talking about people's private business." Bella said, turning red.

"Yes, don't make me regret my honesty with you Bella. I probably shouldn't have told you in the first place, there are rules against human interaction, so I need you to promise me you'll tell no one what I've told you." Edward said.

Bella shook her head, "No, never. Never never. I'll take your secret to my grave."

"I know you will." He leaned forward out of the window and kissed her again, and she melted, and she was wet all over again, and she wanted nothing more than for him to stay. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Edward said, standing up and launching himself out of the window.

She sat on the bed, pulling her blanket over herself. She watched the open window for a while, he was… Edward Cullen was amazing. And if he was so amazing how amazing were his siblings. How amazing was his family. But she understood their desire for secrecy. People were scary, and she could imagine throngs of people hounding them, either cause they were different, or to change them.

She would take his secret to her grave. He had saved her, she couldn't betray him. She rolled over and went to sleep, his mouth on hers following her.

She slept so deeply the rattling pipes didn't even wake her, when Charlie stuck his head in her door to wake her it was coming up on 11 in the morning. "Bells, hey, wake up. You've got visitors downstairs." Charlie said.

Bella sat up, holding the blanket over her breasts. She yawned and wiped her drool "Is it Jake and Embry and Quil?"

Charlie laughed, "No actually, it's Jasper Hale and the two Cullen boys."

Bella woke up immediately, maybe they were here to kill her and Charlie for knowing. Maybe it was all just a ploy to kill her, but why save her if he was going to murder her later. Why waste time. "I'll be down there dad, don't uh… I'm coming!" Bella said.

Charlie laughed, "Take your time sweetheart, no rush."

Bella showered and toweled off quickly, she changed into the cleanest shirt she currently had and a pair of jeans. Jeans on a Sunday, stupid Edward really was here to kill her.

When she went downstairs Charlie was on the couch laughing with Emmett and Jasper, Charlie was currently destroying Emmett's Steelers with his Broncos. Edward was sitting on the loveseat, his cup of coffee untouched.

"This is ridiculous, you gotta be cheating." Emmett said, laughing.

"This is the only way I can beat you at football Emmett. You smashed my completed passes record, I need payback." Charlie said.

"Look, that's different, you set a standard Chief. I got to live up to that." Emmett said.

"You're just mad he's makin' you work for every yard Emmett." Jasper said.

"Every freaking yard." Emmett said.

Charlie noticed Bella on the stairs, he turned to look at her "Oh hey Bells, do your visitors come in less than threes?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Mornin' Bella." Jasper said.

"Good Morning Bella." Edward said.

"Hey Swan, your dad's a cheater." Emmett said. "No way he's this good."

"I only cheat at cards Emmett, Madden is serious business you understand." Charlie said.

"What's up you guys? What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Eddie there wanted to come and talk to ya, and me and Emmett tagged along cause we figured a more and merrier kind of situation." Jasper said, sipping his coffee. "Sides, last time I saw your daddy I was getting punched in the face."

"Yes, I didn't want to be rude and come to visit without introducing myself to your father." Edward said.

"Could you guys take this outside? Third quarter, it's crunch time, I can't have Chief fold me up." Emmett said.

Jasper laughed and stood up, so did Edward. "With your permission sir, can we speak to Bella on the front porch?" Edward asked.

"Go ahead, but keep in mind I'm the chief of police." Charlie said.

Jasper laughed again and walked outside, Edward followed him, and Bella followed Edward. She closed the door and turned to them "Are you here to kill us because I know?" Bella said.

"The fuck? No. What kinda crazy shit is that? Why would we kill you?" Jasper asked.

"Because Edward told me you guys are vampires. And he said there were rules against people knowing." Bella said.

Jasper laughed, "Well Rosie is mighty pissed Edward talked, but Rosie gets mad at everything he does, the rest of us are fine with it. You ain't told or plan on telling nobody are you?"

Bella shook her head "No, never. It's private for a reason."

Edward smiled "I knew I was right to trust you, thank you Bella."

Bella nodded then turned to look at Jasper, "Do you have a super power too?"

Jasper looked at Edward with his eyebrow raised "I told her about our abilities."

"And you said they were super powers?" Jasper said.

"I said they were like super powers." Edward said.

Jasper laughed "Well shit, kinda. And yes Bella I have a super power."

Bella nodded "That's so cool. Edward says I have one too."

"Yeah, we kinda sussed that out. What with his mind reading not working on you and all that. Bella do I have your permission to use my ability on you?" Jasper asked.

"Depends, what is it?" Bella asked.

"Emotional control and hypnotic suggestion." Jasper said.

"As long as you don't make me quack like a duck, sure." Bella said.

Jasper looked into her eyes, "You feel like singing."

Bella stared right at him, her eyes did not cloud over. "How about… forgetful." Jasper said.

Bella's eyes still did not cloud, "Excited." Jasper said.

This time it did work, Bella's eyes did not cloud, but her heart rate did increase, she felt the flood of adrenaline flood through her. She felt jumpy and pumped. "Alright, settle down." Jasper said. And she did, she calmed down immediately.

Jasper chuckled, "Alright, the fancier parts of my ability don't work, but the physical does. She don't respond to nothing but what's current in her physical body. I can make her pump adrenaline or endorphins, melatonin and shit like that but makin' her feel like singing or forgetful is a nono. Thank you Bella." Jasper said.

"So what's my superpower?" Bella asked.

Jasper shrugged "Maybe some kinda shield against abilities that are strictly vampiric. If you were getting attacked by a vampire who could say… control fire, he would be able to burn you." Jasper said, "But if he made the fire himself it wouldn't hurt you. I can make you feel tired, or excited, but I can't make you feel like forgetting I was here."

"So if I were a vampire…" Bella said.

"My ability wouldn't work at all." Jasper said.

"That's great, but I see a few holes in the whole no abilities thing." Bella said.

"Like the fact that it wouldn't be a thing for someone physically tougher to break you in half?" Jasper said.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, that's a big flaw. And since I have no plans on being a vampire, I think I'll avoid that outcome."

"Ok, you don't want to be one. But would you try dating one?" Edward asked. Jasper took that as his cue and went inside. Bella and Edward sat down on the stairs.

"Date… like… you want to be my boyfriend?" Bella said.

Edward nodded "If you'll have me."

"I've never had a boyfriend… remember, small tits, wide ass? Boring bookworm geek with a pudgy middle?" Bella said, her face burning. "You… you're so handsome. So strong and smart and fast. You don't… you can do better than to be seen with me."

Edward was smiling, his eyes gentle. "God, I was you. Bella, I'm asking you to be with me because I want you. I want a relationship with you. Or at least to try. I've never had a girlfriend."

"Never? You?" Bella said.

"No… you can be my first friend and my first girlfriend." Edward said.

"I'd uhm… I would… I would like that…" Bella said, her face still burning. "What happened to not being good for me?"

"I can be good for you… I don't want to deprive myself… either of us something that could be very good… I don't want to miss out on a good thing… I'll keep you safe from me in my own way." Edward said.

"I'm not worried about you. You're not going to hurt me." Bella said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No. You're my friend. I would never hurt you." Edward said, kissing her head.

Emmett and Jasper came outside, and with the fresh perspective Bella wondered how she could have ever thought they were human, they were way too agile, way too dextrous, way too… extranormal.

"Well, we held up our end of the bargain. We are gone." Emmett said, grinning.

"Your end?" Bella said.

"Distract your dad long enough for Ed to be awkward as hell around you." Emmett said. "But your dad just got me by 3 points. And we need to head to Spokane anyway."

Bella laughed, "You are so awkward! You could've just talked to me!"

"It's not as easy as that Bella…" Edward said.

Emmett gagged, "Jesus."

Edward laughed, "I've been watching you play kissy face for the last 50 years. You don't get to give me grief Emmett." he stood up, so did Bella. Edward gave her a hug. "Ok, I'll see you later Bella."

"Where are you guys going? Can I come?" Bella asked.

Jasper and Emmett were shaking their heads while they walked to the Chevelle, Edward laughed and looked at Bella. "No, you can't come. Where we're going you wouldn't have any fun."

"You'll be there… I'll have fun." Bella said, blushing.

Edward pulled Bella into a hug, she pressed her head against his skinny chest. "I'll be back, but this isn't for humans. You're strong, but you'll die. Wait here for me Bella. I'll be back." he whispered into her ear.

Bella squeezed him, "You're so cool."

Edward laughed and let go, jogging to Emmett's Chevelle and getting in. Emmett fired the engine up and went roaring down the road just as Charlie came outside. "I should give him a ticket. But I'm off duty." he said, chuckling.

Bella laughed and sat down on the stairs with her dad, he grilled her for the rest of the morning about Edward Cullen.

Emmett drove flashily, burning rubber the entire drive to Spokane. At the slowest speed he was clocking 110. Edward using his ability to avoid the police up to a 3 mile radius.

"You know, this is really annoying Emmett. I have to feel schizophrenic just because you want to drive like a lunatic." Edward said, his eyes closed.

"Ah you love it, what can I say, I ain't fast as y'all." Emmett said, swerving around 2 semis and a volkswagon beetle. "I only get up to about 95 when I run flat out."

"Fast enough, our exit's coming up." Edward said, eyes still closed.

"Why you got your eyes closed back there Ed, you alright?" Jasper asked, his booted foot resting on the dash.

"You'd be surprised how much nudity happens in vehicles in three miles." Edward said, opening one eye.

Jasper laughed and looked back down at his book. "Slow up Emmett, cop in a mile or two." Edward said.

Emmett slowed up, dropping down to 75, they drove at that speed for the next 4 hours, taking the toll roads. They crept into the city as the sun was setting. Emmett pulled into a gas station to fuel up. Edward and Jasper got out, Jasper sat on the trunk and Edward leaned against the pump.

"So what's the plan?" Emmett said. "You were more interested in playing lover boy."

"We approach Krieger, let him know that we know he's condoning this behavior. Demand he put a stop to it, and inform him that we'll alert the Head's if he doesn't." Edward said.

"And if he don't? You know well as I do you don't want Farhad in this state. He don't travel alone." Jasper said.

"He scared or something?" Emmett said.

Jasper laughed, "That man don't fear nothing. None of them do. But they like to get out the house, and they get out in crowds. And if they walking around in America they're gonna hunt, and we ain't gonna stop em."

"Well, if he doesn't give up the ghost, you'll use your ability. I'm not going to let you risk your life by killing a governor Jasper." Edward said.

Jasper shrugged and got back in the car, Emmett went inside to pay and Edward scanned. When Emmett came back out Edward got back in the car. "Alright, let's go to his estate." Edward said.

They went not to one of the more upscale neighborhoods, but to one of the danker, dirtier neighborhoods. Krieger hunted the poor, the ones that wouldn't be missed. The homeless and disenfranchised, he hunted those that society didn't care about. The apartment complex he called his home was years abandoned, and cleared out inside. Krieger's ability was designed around keeping intruders away, his field induced disgust and displeasure. It made people want to be away from him, and he could extend it quite a distance. To the city at large, and especially the humans he regularly dealt with and manipulated, he was little more than a charming foreign businessman with extensive connections and vast wealth.

Edward sat in the car for some time. Scanning. "I'm… I'm picking up nothing."

"He ain't there or what?" Emmett said.

"No… no he's there but… but he's not. It's like his mind isn't… it's not working. It's not thinking thoughts." Edward frowned. "There's a vampire sitting on the backside of the apartments."

Jasper's guard went up. "Out, we're going inside."

Emmett parked the car and clicked the alarm. They walked to the complex, after hopping the fence they went around to the back. They stood in front of the vagrant sitting outside, his clothes filthy, his extremely pale face smudged and dirty. His yellow eyes glowing. "You need somethin' friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, let us in." Jasper said.

"You got an appointment." He asked.

"Yeah, let us in or I'm gonna stomp your head off." Jasper said.

The vagrant laughed, "You think I'm scared of three greenhorns like you? I never seen you around here before, and you stink like shit. Beat it before I get up and kill the three of you."

Emmett laughed uproariously, Jasper chuckled and Edward shook his head sadly. "You need to touch us for your ability to work." Edward said.

His confusion showed on his face for an instant before Emmett closed in and grabbed him by his wrists. He stretched his arms apart, and the vagrant was astounded by his strength. None of them were newborns, how could big boy be so strong.

"Let us in, or I'm gonna tear you into two halves." Emmett said. The vampire struck out, kicking Emmett's side with all of his considerable strength, and his leg shattered like glass on his trunk. Emmett laughed and wrenched his arms off. Fresh blood gouted in a stream onto the dried and dirty grass. "Well look at that." Emmett said.

The vagrant screamed and fell back against the wall of the complex, his face terrified, he slid down the wall until he was sitting. Jasper leaned close, standing over him. "Now, we can help you. You don't got to die here. We can put an arm back on you, and you can let us in and then clean up this mess. Or you can keep actin' like a hardass and my brother can kill you and we'll figure our own way in."

"Ok, ok ok ok. The vampire said, crawling to his knees. "Help me, help me and I'll let you in." he said. Edward stepped closer to him.

Jasper picked up one of his arms and held it against his dripping stump. The arm resealed almost immediately. "Try it and I'll tear your head off right now." Edward said.

The vampire looked at him, his face panicked, "Where's the entrance?" Edward said

The vampire thought about it briefly, "I'll take you there, I'll take you there right now." he said.

"No need." Edward said.

Jasper whipped his arm out and knocked his head off with a single well placed chop. The headless body fell to the ground, already beginning the process of drying. The head blinked and stared stupidly, and then began drying and cracking. Edward walked over to a heaped mound of dirt and jammed his hand into it. There was a thick iron chain inside, and he wrapped his hand around it and lifted, shifting the dirt and revealing a pit lit by electric lights.

"Home sweet home." Emmett said.

"Let's go." Edward said, walking down the stairs. Jasper and Emmett followed, Emmett shifting the metal covering closed again. The stairs led into a tunnel made of clean white tile. Pleasant chamber music playing. They walked for a few minutes, taking turns and curves and circular paths that lead backward into the apartment complex, which had been hollowed out and converted into an area resembling a very comfortable modern office. Lush carpeting covered much of the floor, the wooden floors glowed mellowly in the light. Fine furniture covered much of it, as did a layer of dust.

"Nice digs, they live good round here." Emmett said, looking at a crafted statue.

"Don't clean much though." Jasper said running his finger over a dusty glass tabletop.

Edward walked over to the elevator and pushed a button, the elevator came down and the three of them stepped onto it. Edward pushed the button for the top floor and they went up. They stepped into the hallway, Edward followed the not-thoughts to a large door. He tapped at it lightly. "What the fuck kinda knock is that Ed?" Emmett said.

Jasper laughed and Edward blushed, Emmett opened the door and they stepped in, Krieger was sitting at a large oaken desk, reading from a book. He was a large, bearded man. Possessing a heavy and severe face, his long reddish hair pulled into a long ponytail. His suit was plain and black, unembellished. He turned his head, very slowly, to look at them, "Hello, do I know you?" he said.

"We are the Cullens, governor Krieger." Edward said. "We are the permanents that reside in Forks."

"Can I help you with something?" Krieger said, still holding his book.

"Yes, we're here to discuss the feedings that have been happening in this area. The murders." Edward said.

"Vampires are allowed to feed. Vampires are allowed to have fun. Our lords only mandate is that we enjoy ourselves." Krieger said.

"Sir?" Edward said.

"We are vampires. It is our right to have fun." Krieger said.

"Yes sir, we are vampires. And there are no laws against us feeding on humans, but there are laws against us attracting human attention. These murders will attract human attention. They are chaotic and violent. You must be aware." Edward said.

"We wish only to have fun." Kriger said, still holding his book, his facial expression unchanging.

A fly flew past and landed on his eye. He did not blink it out, he merely turned his head back to his book.

"Sir?" Edward said.

Krieger turned back to them, "Hello, do I know you?" he said.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said. "We were just talking to you, you goddamn jackwagon."

"Can I help you with something?" Krieger said.

"Man what the fuck is wrong with him Eddie?" Emmett said.

"I… I don't know… His mind is literally empty, but it's still - he's still thinking?" Edward said.

Jasper, who had been silent up to this point walked over to the desk. He waved his hand in front of Krieger's face. He did not move. He just stared at Edward and Emmett.

"Vampires are allowed to feed. Vampires are allowed to have fun. Our lords only mandate is that we enjoy ourselves." Krieger said.

Jasper knelt down and looked into his eyes, they were dusty, shrouded, his beard dirty. Jasper sniffed deeply. "This fella is dead." he said, standing up.

"Dead?" Edward said.

"Not like vampire dead. He ain't vampire alive. He's fuckin' dead, all I'm smelling in his veins is dust. I don't know how long he's been dead but he's dead. It's like he's on a loop, look." Jasper said, they watched steadily as Krieger repeated the same behaviors.

"Wha… what kind? Whaaa? What the fuck is wrong with him?" Emmett said.

"I ain't got the slightest idea, it's like he's been programmed to do this." Jasper said.

Jasper leaned closer, it was to his luck that he reacted just quickly enough to avoid the blow, he stumbled backward and lost his footing, tripping and falling, his cheek torn wide open. He rolled onto his back and sprung off of his hands onto his feet, Krieger was standing, his hands moving around like tentacles, striking out, tearing the desk to shreds.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted, stepping backward, Emmett doing the same.

Jasper wiped the blood from his slowly healing cheek with the sleeve of his chambray shirt as Krieger slowly stumbled toward him, his hands still striking out. "Hello, do I know you." He repeated over and over again.

"Jasper what the fuck?!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper moved in and taking the opportunity when the path of his whirring hands was clear, he pushed him over onto his back, he fell, flat as a board, his hands still whirring, still repeating the same sentence over and over again. Edward and Emmett walked over, they looked down at him.

"How… how is this possible? We pay him, we…." Edward started.

"We never come and see him. Carlisle don't like him and he don't like Carlisle. We ain't had no reason to come and see him, he coulda been dead for years. That mook outside coulda just been collectin' the money, shippin' it off to the Heads to keep shit quiet, and living it up like a governor. Or he coulda just died when all this shit started, and that mook outside could still just have been living it up." Jasper said.

"What kind of ability is this? Look at his neck." Edward said.

Kriegers whirring hands ruined his suit, and his neck was a stitched wound. His body had dried, the ability was all that was holding him together.

"What the fuck…" Emmett said. "This is too much man, this just keeps getting crazier."

"Why'd he attack? Any ideas?" Edward said.

"I got too close, probably just a way to keep nosy folks from leaving this room if they make it this far. And the command is simple, look at him. His hands keep making the same movements." Jasper said.

Edward reached out and grabbed his hands during one of the minute pauses in their seemingly never-ending movement. He tore his arms off, but Krieger merely continued repeating the same phrases.

"Fuck me. This is why he don't care, he's a goddamn zombie." Emmett said.

Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket, he was receiving no signal. "We've got to go, we have to call Carlisle." They stepped toward the doors when Edward stopped. "Thoughts. Lots of thoughts. Coming this way."

The big doors opened, Peter Frechette was standing there, behind him were several humans, their eyes clouded, their mouths lolling open. "Awww, you broke my other toy." he said.

Edward put his phone back in his pocket, Emmett and Jasper stepped next to him. Peter looked at them and smiled, the smile was playful, coy. The humans behind him were silent, still. Peter walked forward, Edward, Jasper and Emmett backed up away from him, putting the broken desk between them and Peter Frechette. The column of humans followed slowly. Peter knelt down next to Krieger's body. He tilted his head to the side and Krieger stopped speaking, his body rapidly dried and cracked, then dusted. "You know, the vampires I use my ability on normally don't break this easy. You guys must be really good."

"Frechette, good, you saved us the work of looking for you." Jasper said "Gonna just kill you now and be done with it."

"You're going to kill me? And after I was so nice and didn't tell my friends about you people. I thought you were pretty cool at first. But now I don't know. I think I'll let my friends know about you. I think I can tell them now, because you're trying to stop my fun." Peter said, his thick black hair floating over his pale face.

Edward took a step forward, and the column of people stepped in front of Peter. Edward stopped short, he could smell fresh blood in their veins. They might be like Krieger, but aside from their ragged state they didn't seem to be dead. They merely seemed drugged.

"You know, with humans, when I use my ability on them they have to be alive. I know about you Cullens. Krieger told me your family doesn't eat humans, these people behind me, they're human. They're still alive. And they'll fight to the death for me. They're my Lost Boys." Peter said.

They took a closer look at the humans, they were emaciated, unhealthy, ragged, but very much alive, their chests rising and falling. "I feed them every now and again, to keep them going. And they're tough too. They won't stop until whatever is threatening Peter is gone." Peter said. "They never lose their happy thoughts."

Peter stood up, he looked at Jasper. "You look so good, want to be my new toy? Do you want to die for me pretty man? The other one is too runty, and I don't like big guys like brunette over there. But you look so good, I want to eat you up. Be my new toy. Let me play with you."

"Boy, you let them people go. And we'll kill you quick. You won't even notice it." Jasper said, he hopped up and down on his feet, lifting his hands.

"Nuh-uh, make me. I don't have to stop playing. And now my toys are going to play with you. And when they're done you're going to be my new toy pretty man." Peter said, waving an airy hand in their direction.

The column of humans suddenly sped up, moving much too fast, much too quickly for their emaciation. Edward, Jasper and Emmett backed up.

"Room's going to end! Trying to box us in!" Jasper shouted.

"Emmett, break the wall!" Edward shouted. "We're going through the wall!"

Emmett began punching the reinforced wall, his massive strength cracking it. "Gimme a second! Keep them off me for a second!"

Edward and Jasper weaved through the crowd with great care. Trying not to kill the people, pushing them, moving them, shifting the blows. But the crowd did not tire, they did not falter. Though they stumbled and pushed and hit.

Peter was watching, his burning golden eyes alight. "Oh you three are amazing. Yes yes yes. But I want blondie! I want him! Toys! Kill the other two! Bring me blondie!" he giggled madly, sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Emmett! Hurry up!" Edward called out.

"I'm working on it! Just keep them away!" Emmett said, slamming his fists into the wall.

Jasper smashed two faces together, rattling and breaking teeth and pushed the two people away. Edward dodged several punches and sprained the wrists with quick swats. But for every tooth he and Jasper broke, every bruise, every trip, every push, they simply got up and returned, they were untiring, unstoppable. The rain of blows were tearing their skin, their blood leaked sluggishly out.

Peter was watching, he had never been so turned on. And Blondie was so amazing, the little runty boy was defending, but Blondie was actually working his way toward him. He was going to cum if they kept this up. He was distracted from his reverie by the rough trade punching a massive hole in the wall.

"Toys! Don't let them leave!" Peter cried out, big guy was spoiling his fun. "Stop them! Even if it kills you!"

They let up on their attack on Edward and Jasper and started running pell mell toward the hole, their enhanced speed was still not fast enough as Edward and Jasper crossed the room, pushing and shoving, and the three of them jumped from the hole. Landing on the ground below them.

"Stop!" Peter said. The people stopped and merely stared from the hole, Peter walked over and he stared at the three of them as they covered the distance to Emmett's Chevelle. Peter waved to them and called out, "I'll see your family very soon! And I'm going to bring my friends! And I'm going to bring my toys! We're going to have so much fun!"

They crowded into the Chevelle and Emmett floored it, fishtailing down the road. Jasper leaned out of the window, Peter was still waving. "Yeah, see you real fucking soon boy!" Jasper shouted, sitting back in his seat.

"Jesus! FUCK! He almost had us!" Emmett said, pounding the steering wheel "Eddie! Why'd it take you so goddamn long to pick up on him!"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear him! I couldn't hear him until he was down the hall! He threw my mind-reading completely off!" Edward said.

"Krieger didn't know you could mind read so how'd Frechette find out!" Emmett said.

"I think it's cause the boy's brain is so goddamn fried Eddie didn't notice it. I remember Alice's pictures used to give him a hell of a time." Jasper said.

Emmett swerved out into the road, he straightened the car and shot down the road. Edward keeping his path clear.

"They're coming. They're coming to Forks. He's known where we've been this entire time. Why didn't he tell the other two?" Edward said.

"It's all a game to him. He's having fun, it's all a joke to him. I've got a fuckin' game we can play alright." Jasper said. "Get us back home Emmett, we need to let Carlisle know what's coming."

Peter watched them drive away, they were fun. They were so much fun. But he couldn't bring so many toys to where they were going. He would just have to make some new ones when they got to Forks. The big doors opened again, James and Victoria stepped into the room. Victoria had switched out of her sweater into a midriff top and blue jeans. James was still barefoot, but he was wearing an exeter jacket over his otherwise bare body that was emblazoned with more trinkets. They walked over to Peter and looked out of the hole. "You were right James, they were sniffing around after us." Peter said, grinning.

James laughed, "Yeah, I picked up on that little faggot Edward when he went to the house. Never thought I'd see him again. But I guess I'm going to have to pay him a visit."

"There's seven of them James, we'd get slaughtered. Even Peter's toys can't stop that. And there aren't nearly enough vampires in this state for him to convert. And vampires make bad toys anyway don't they Petey?" Victoria said.

"Humans are much better toys!" Peter said.

James shook his head, "Fuck their numbers. The little faggot loves humans, and I bet his coven loves them too. We'll find something in Forks we can use that will give us a nice little advantage. Knock their numbers over a little bit. Besides, I owe him. I owe him big time."

"So what do I do with them?" Peter said, motioning to the milling, dull eyed humans.

"Send em' into some water somewhere." James said, he put his arm around Victoria's waist and walked out of the room with her.

Peter turned to the assembled crowd of 14, "You heard the man, let's go swimming!" and he followed James and Victoria out of the room.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHAPTER BREAKER~~

Alice, Rosalie and Esme wanted to return to Spokane immediately and deal with the situation. They didn't want Frechette running around killing and enslaving more people.

"We have to stop them, we can't keep letting them run around! We can't keep letting him do this!" Rosalie said. "Look what he did to them! Look what he did to my husband! Look what he did to my brothers! Listen to what he did to those people!"

Carlisle was thinking, his hand in his chin, he was anxious. This was a situation he had not encountered in all of his years. His initial instinct was to alert Ammon and his fellows, but he couldn't allow them to come to the state. They would be inviting them to dine.

"We cannot leave Forks. If Frechette is telling the truth, and we must assume he is, they are coming here. We cannot leave the town undefended. However, Krieger being dead is both a blessing and a curse. It means we can stop Frechette outside of the law, but it also puts us in the position of alerting the Imperium." Carlisle said.

"What? Why?" Emmett said.

"There is no governance here. Without a governor the region is uncontrolled. Vampires will hunt with abandon here, we cannot stop them all. It is imperative we stop Mr. Frechette and his associates as quickly as possible and then alert the Imperium so that they may fill the vacant position left by Krieger's death." Carlisle said.

"What if they ask you? What if they ask you to do that Carlisle? It's an open position and Ammon loves you." Esme said.

Carlisle shook his head, "It cannot happen, I cannot be a governor. I gave up that possibility in exchange for Jasper's freedom."

"Can you see him Alice?" Jasper asked, he was sitting next to Alice on the couch.

"Kind of, he's blurry. He's playing around just outside of my pictures, he must be using his friends to make choices for him." Alice said.

"Who are the other two? Who are his friends?" Emmett said

Alice shrugged, "No idea. I can't see them."

"Well they're making a beeline for here, they're coming to Forks. We have to stop them, this is the end of it. They're not leaving here alive." Edward said.

Carlisle stood up, "No. They are not leaving here alive. We will intercept." Carlisle looked at his watch. "I need to go to work, when I return we will begin our offensive. If anything should happen, Edward and Jasper will make the calls in my place if that's fine with you Esme."

Esme nodded "I'll follow their call. They're the primary fighters, I can trust that."

Emmett hemmed loudly and Esme laughed "You're included in that too dear."

Carlisle laughed and grabbed his keys, "Well, until I return, stay vigilant. Edward open your antenna as wide as you possibly can, I apologize for whatever mental strain it may cause you."

Edward shook his head "It's fine. I can handle it."

"Alice, keep your sight open. They cannot avoid your third eye forever." Carlisle said.

Alice nodded and sat on the floor. She closed her eyes. Edward could see her pictures whirring through her mind, he could hear the thoughts of everyone within the area. He shelved both, pushing them to the back of his mind. He looked down at his phone, Bella was texting him. She wanted him to come over.

Carlisle kissed Esme briefly and left, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie went to the back of the house. Edward stood up from the second couch, he walked to the front door and slid his shoes on. Alice opened one eye, her iris had filled it entirely, her entire eye was pitch black. "Where are you headed?" she asked, her voice taking on the ethereal and creepy quality it always did when she was actively involved in her pictures.

"I'm going to see Bella oh great all seeing oracle." Edward said, grinning.

Alice smiled serenely and closed her eye, "Tell her I said hello."

The sun was rising and a slow drizzle had begun, Edward pulled his hat lower over his hair and got into his car. He turned on the stereo and Miles Davis came out of it. He drove slowly, stopping by Nan's to buy breakfast for Bella. When he arrived at the house at 6:30 Charlie had already left. He knocked on the door, Bella opened it, she was wearing her sweatpants and t-shirt combination.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast." Edward said.

"Thank you, you didn't have to. What is it with you boys and bringing me food." Bella said laughing, she was worried by how tired and drawn he looked. Underneath his eyes was still purple and bruised, but she was flattered by his face lighting up when he saw her.

"Boys bringing food?" Edward said.

"Jake tends to stop by in the morning with bagels, occasionally doughnuts or something. I give him coffee in payment, I don't know what I can get you. My dad has some fish blood if you want." Bella said.

"I'll have to pass, may I come in?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Bella said, stepping aside and letting Edward in.

Edward sat on the couch and Bella sat next to him. "Here, bacon, eggs and toast. I wasn't sure what you eat so I got the basics."

Bella opened her breakfast and started eating, Edward observed her quietly. "You must think I'm a pig." Bella said, blushing.

Edward laughed "No, I just realized I kind of miss bacon, I haven't had it in years."

"You can't eat food?" Bella asked, "Like, even for pretend?"

Edward shook his head "It has nowhere to go, liquid is absorbed into our veins. So we can drink it and taste it. My stomach doesn't work. So the food sits there until I vomit it up. I doubt the food would even taste good, despite how it smells."

"What about me? Would I taste good?" Bella asked, grinning.

Edward smiled "I'm sure you would, are you always this teasing?"

Bella shook her head, still blushing "No, but you make me want to be."

"Is that coffee?" Edward asked, pointing to her cup.

"Yeah, my dad buys expensive coffee online. Would you like some?" Bella asked.

"Yes, may I have a cup please?" Edward said.

Bella nodded and went to the kitchen to get Edward a cup of coffee. "Cream? Sugar?" she hollered from the kitchen.

"Neither, just plain coffee please." Edward shouted back.

Bella brought him the coffee and sat it down in front of him, she sat next to him and started eating. Edward lifted the cup and took a sip. "This is actually very good, and it certainly explains the smell Chief Swan has."

"So… What? You can smell what we eat?" Bella said.

"Sort of, yes. Your father smells very strongly of this coffee. Chief Swan is a good man, the little I hear of his thoughts reveals a lot about his character." Edward said.

Bella sat up on the couch and pulled her knees up, "So have you been here before? I mean like, back in the past?"

Edward nodded, "So you knowing Jacob's uncle Jimmy… that's not just small towns huh?" Bella said.

Edward shook his head "No we came here some time ago, I met your grandfather then. I saw your father too… he was a bad little kid." Edward said, and then he laughed again.

Bella laughed "My dad was a brat?"

"He was the worst, it's no surprise he's still friendly with Harry. They were inseparable from what I was told. I wonder at what point the two biggest troublemakers in Forks decided they'd become officers of the law, but it must have been a surprising turn of events for their neighbors." Edward said.

"Well, even brats grow up you know." Bella said.

"You're a brat." Edward said, poking Bella in the stomach.

Bella laughed "Hasn't stopped you from wanting to date me."

Edward shook his head, "You're a very cute brat."

"I'm not pretty at all, have you seen Jess? Or Lauren? Or Angela? They're pretty. I'm the goofy looking fat one." Bella said, drinking her coffee.

"Don't down yourself, you're beautiful to me." Edward said.

"Which still doesn't make sense. You'd think beautiful vampire man would settle down with beautiful vampire woman." Bella said. "Like Rosalie and Emmett… not someone like me."

Edward laughed "I always thought it's what's inside that counts. I don't want a beautiful vampire woman. I want you."

Bella blushed, "I'm going to go upstairs and brush my teeth, get ready for school. Would you mind giving me a ride?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. Go get dressed." Edward said, he sat back on the couch and drank his coffee.

"Want to come with?" Bella asked.

"Maybe after a few dates." Edward said, laughing. "Go get ready, I'm not going anywhere. We've got 30 minutes before first period anyway."

Bella showered and changed, she came downstairs and watched Edward briefly from the stairs, he was sitting completely still. It was kind of eerie how he never seemed to blink, he looked like a statue. A very pretty statue, but a statute nonetheless.

"Why are you standing there staring at me, are you going to finish walking downstairs?" Edward asked without turning his head.

Bella started, "How did you know I was standing here? I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't, but I don't need to be a telepath to hear you breathing." Edward said, turning his head, a grin on his face.

"You are so… so hot." Bella said.

Edward laughed and stood up, "You flatter me Bella, we have an allure. It is apart of our hunting. It aids us as predators, it draws humans toward us to overcome their subconscious aversion to our unnatural nature. The real me, the me underneath the vampire is not that handsome."

"I… I think I'd have found Edward Cullen in 1918 as cute as I find Edward Cullen in 2005…" Bella said, blushing.

"I think you're just too sweet, come on." Edward said.

He walked Bella outside, she stopped on the stoop and stared at his car. "I didn't get a really good look at it on Saturday, but you Cullen boys really like your classic American muscle don't you?" Bella said. "What is that?"

Edward grinned "69' Camaro. My dad bought it for me. It must've been… My 80th birthday. I didn't want a car, but I ask for so little, and we had recently come into a bit of money. And he wanted to do something nice for me."

Bella walked around to the car and got in, "80th birthday, Jesus."

Edward got in, the grin still on his face "Yes, 80th birthday. Does that change how you feel about me a bit?"

Bella shook her head "No, it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Good." Edward said, and he started the car and backed out.

When they arrived at school Edward parked next to Emmett. He and Bella got out of the car, Edward went around the front and leaned against the hood. "You can go ahead and go inside, I'm reasonably positive your friends hate me." Edward said.

Bella laughed "I hated you, people's minds change." Bella leaned next to him.

"That takes time, I'm not forcing myself on anyone. In any capacity, friendship or otherwise. I'm not a friendly person I understand that." Edward said.

"You down yourself too much, when you're not being all sullen and withdrawn you're an amazing person." Bella said.

"My default state is sullen and withdrawn, but you're an angel for saying otherwise." Edward said and he leaned over and kissed her. His tongue in her mouth tasted like heaven, his lips felt smooth against hers, the feeling of his hands on her back made her feel secure.

"Is, is that a vampire thing too?" Bella asked, breathless.

"Is what a vampire thing?" Edward asked.

"The fact that every time you kiss me it feels like I'm going to jizz in my pants." Bella said.

Edward laughed, "It is a part of our allure. I smell like what you like, and I taste like what you like."

Bella blushed "I'm going inside, I'll see you later."

She walked ahead of him into the school, throwing him one last glance leaning against his car, that easy grin on his face, his knit cap pulled low, but not low enough to hide his messy hair.

Her first three periods passed by easily enough, being a boring bookworm for the first 17 years of her life was finally paying off in her junior year, easy test in Calc, easy American History, and an hour long lecture in boring Government. Standard school life. She hooked up with Angela and Jessica at Jessica's locker and went to lunch with them.

"How was your Sunday Bella?" Angela asked.

"It was… good I think. Could have been worse." Bella said, sitting at the table and pulling her lunchbox out of her backpack. "Hung out with my dad all day."

"Lucky you, I had to go with Jessica to the clinic so she could re-up on her birth control. Talk about sitting in a lobby forever." Angela said

Jessica laughed "I like having company, what's wrong with that."

Bella laughed and started eating, eventually Tyler, Mike, Eric and Ben joined them.

Eric sat down between Jessica and Angela, "How was your weekend ladies?" he asked.

"It was fine, what'd you guys do? Catch an STD?" Jessica asked.

Mike laughed, "No, I had to work all weekend. Couldn't do anything, I called you by the way Jess, what were you doing?"

"I was shopping, I can't be expected to respond every time you call. That's so unrealistic." Jessica said, drinking her gatorade.

Mike laughed and started eating, Bella was gossiping with Jessica when Edward and his family came in. Jasper and Emmett who were normally jovial and laughing looked grave and angry, their handsome faces drawn and exhausted, Rosalie looked much the same, tired and angry. Alice seemed even more spacey, her gaze unfocused. Edward still seemed tired like he had this morning. Instead of going to the lunch line to get trays they immediately sat down at their table. Gathering around Alice, who was sketching in a composition notebook.

"So you saw him huh Alice? You saw one of Frechette's friends?" Jasper said, leaning over her.

"Yes. I saw his face." Alice said, her pictures guiding her hand across the page as she sketched out the face. "Carlisle was right, they couldn't escape my third eye forever."

As Edward watched the picture unfold he felt a tightness in his chest, he felt an unconscious fury and fear, she was sketching James face on the paper. His hair, his eyes, everything was just the same. Of course it was, he was a vampire, he was unchanging. He was also Edward's own personal bogeyman, the knower of things better left unknown. He brought back into sharp relief all of the evil Edward had done, his failures saving lives. Why was he back? Why was he still alive? And why did seeing him feel him with so much dread?

"This him ain't it Eddie? The one you been wanting to tangle with." Jasper said, "Ain't no use lying, I can feel it coming off you."

Edward sat down heavily, his head in his hands. "It's him. That's James. He… He wouldn't do this. He's not like this. He's… He's not a psycho. I hated him but this… This is beyond him."

"That's how Frechette knew how to get around your head peepin'. It's how you didn't hear him till he wanted you to hear him. You told James how your ability works didn't you? When you were with him. And he told Frechette, but what I want to know is how they knew we were sniffing around after them. He ain't have no reason to come to Kriegers place today." Jasper said.

"James… James is a hunter. It's his specialty. He most likely picked up on me when we went to the house… he probably picked up on me the instant we started following their trail. He's good that way." Edward said.

"So what? Your old boyfriend is a psychopath now, and he's picked up two other psychopaths to rampage around the state. It doesn't matter, what matters is finding them and killing them." Rosalie said.

"That's what matters, finding them and killing them. But if the boy is a hunter we ain't gonna catch him, he'll pick up on us before we get close and scatter. A fella like Li Fang or Alistair would be able to catch him in a heartbeat, but we ain't got Alistair or Li Fang. So we ain't got a choice but to let him come here." Jasper said.

"Jasper no, no we can't let him do that. These people… they can't handle that. Did you see those people behind Peter?! Imagine that happening to someone here! We can't… we have to stop him before they get here!" Edward said, standing up.

"Ed, sit down. People are looking. We get it, you're passionate about this. But relax." Emmett said. "No one here is gonna get killed ok?"

Edward sat down, "It'll be ok Edward, everything we'll be ok. No one here will be hurt, we are going to stop him." Alice said.

Edward was rubbing his forehead. James. Fucking James. His old friend. His traveling buddy. His partner. His friend. James. "Hey, Bella's coming over here." Emmett said.

Alice blinked her eyes rapidly, and they all put on their best fake smiles. The effect was extraordinary, they were fantastically attractive to many of the people in the lunchroom.

"Are you ok?" Bella whispered when she got close. "Is it vampire stuff?"

Jasper laughed, "Your girlfriend has a set of nuts on her don't she?"

Emmett laughed "It ain't nothing you need to worry about Bella, like you said it's vampire stuff. Coming to check on prince charming here?"

Rosalie was smiling, "Poor girl, I was besotted with him too once."

Bella blushed and Edward pulled her onto his lap, and she felt like she was going to explode. He even put his arms around her waist, Bella couldn't understand why or what he saw in her, other than maybe wanting to eat her, but if that was it he wouldn't claim her like this. He'd be embarrassed to be saddled with the funny looking fat chick, but he wasn't, and it made her glow inside.

"Besotted is what she's saying, but she meant that I was just a placeholder until Emmett arrived." Edward said, grinning.

Rosalie pecked Emmett on the lips "Well, I like my men with a bit more meat on their bones. And my darling is perfectly perfect perfection."

"It'd be hard being this amazing if I didn't have my Rosie." Emmett said.

"How are you doing today Bella? Is everything ok? Did my brother tell you I said hello this morning?" Alice asked.

"No, he didn't he just bought me breakfast." Bella said, blushing.

"You never bring me breakfast anymore." Jasper said.

"And how could you not tell her I said hello? So rude!" Alice said.

"This is my family, do you see why I'm so sullen Bella?" Edward said, still grinning.

Bella laughed "It must be hard being the youngest huh?"

Edward laughed as did Jasper "Edward's actually the second oldest. We think anyway, don't know how old Alice is. She could be older than all of us." Jasper said

"Oh so he just plays little brother. That's so cute." Bella said.

"It's annoying. I have to do another year here while these three get to go and enjoy college life." Edward said, gesturing to Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

The bell rang and Bella stood up, "I'll see you later on if you want, just call me anytime ok?" Edward said.

Bella nodded and blushed "I'll call you if I'm not busy, or if you're not busy. I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry, brother dearest has no life. He'll be available." Rosalie said

Bella left the lunchroom, and the family stood up and walked out of the back door. "We've got to stop them, we've been to her house. And if he's a tracker, that puts her in the line of fire. If this fella hates you like you hate him he's going to go for her eventually." Jasper said.

Edward nodded, "Stakeout? Protect her and Chief Swan?"

"But they can't be our priority, there are only 7 of us, we can't protect an entire town. I never thought I'd miss the shifters, but god Will and his group would make this so much easier." Rosalie said.

Jasper shook his head "All of them smell like people, ain't a one of em' changed. Maybe they can't anymore. That situation with the lycanthropes might have been the end of it. We got to do this on our own. And we're gonna."

Emmett laughed "Fuckin right we're going to handle it."

Alice giggled "I'm going to the photolab, I'll see you guys after school."

"I'll go with you Alice, I've got a few rolls I want to develop." Rosalie said, kissing Emmett and following Alice around the school.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were left standing there. "Are you two calm yet? I know you're ready to go berserk." Edward said.

Jasper laughed "Oh yeah I'm furious, I want another crack at Frechette. When we catch up with them he's mine."

"You sure that's how you want it to go Jasper? We'll back you up…" Edward said.

Jasper shook his head "He said he wanted me right? I'm going to give him what he wants. It ain't gonna be exactly how he wants it, but he's going to get it."

"I'd argue with you Jasper, but I'm kind of feeling sorry for Frechette right now." Emmett said.

"Come on Emmett, let's go to class." Edward said, and they left.

Spanish class was it's usually dull hour, but at least Emmett was there to entertain him this time. So it was laughs and joking for most of the period, until Emmett stood up and walked out of the class. Edward was a little irritated that Mrs. Alvarez didn't say anything to him, but he understood, when you bring the team to state, you run the show.

Edward left Trigonometry 30 minutes early, he finished his test before everyone else and since Mr. Panasi was favorable toward him he let him leave. He was walking past the big glass windows that showed the fountain when he looked to his right and there was James. Alone. Standing in front of the fountain with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Hey pal. It's been a long time. Why don't you come out here and talk to me. I'm all alone, and I want to see my good buddy.

Edward's blood felt like it dropped 100 degrees. He looked around, he was quite alone in the hallway, and he couldn't hear Frechette's thoughts. But he did stand there, staring at James through the glass partition.

Come outside right now and talk to me, or I'll go in there and kill as many people as I can. You want that on your hands? Or do you want to come out here and talk to your old buddy?

Edward walked outside, and it was like looking into the past. Everything was the same, James was the same, he was adorned in his trinkets. His heavy steel toed boots, his open jacket. He gazed at Edward steadily.

"What are you doing here James?" Edward said.

"I wanted to come and see you, I wanted to talk to you before all the fun starts." James said.

"There won't be any fun, I'm going to kill you right here and right now." Edward said.

"No you won't. They'll hear, and they'll see. And I'll drag as many of them into the mess as I can. They all smell so fresh, so tasty. You want to have a little feeding frenzy with me old buddy?" James said, smiling.

Edward took a step forward and James held up his hand "You're not going to risk it faggot. You've never been the type. You know what I'll do. And I know what you'll do."

"So why come here? Why follow me here? Where are the other two?" Edward said.

James laughed "Peter and my girl are on the way, I just knew exactly what I was looking for. And I found it. And you still stink like shit. Pitiful animal eating pervert. It still makes me sick to look at you. I'm really going to enjoy this."

"I'm going to enjoy taking your head off. Like I should have done in the asylum. Like I should have done when I learned exactly who you were." Edward said.

"Woulda. Shoulda. Coulda. Too late for regrets now you gutless little pussy. You're not going to do shit but die." James said.

Edward took another step forward, "Stop trying to close the distance you little faggot, I'm telling you, if a fight starts here I'm just going to go into the building and kill me some tasty humans." James said and he laughed "You want that on your conscience? You want that guilt you little bitch." he was getting steadily angrier, "Just looking at you is pissing me off, I hate you. Do you know that? I hope you know that every single one of those people that I tortured, and we raped and ripped apart died because you didn't have the fucking guts to stop me."

"You made that choice! You can't lay that at my feet!" Edward said.

"I can lay what I want. You want to hear how some of them died? I can talk about it all day, and it's even better cause they're dead cause you didn't have it in you to stop me. And I been hunting ever since the last time you saw me. So many dead folks behind me because you're weak as fuck." James said, and he laughed uproariously.

Edward was about to lunge at him when he heard the bell ringing, kids were starting to pour out of the school. He could hear his siblings thoughts, he could hear everyone's thoughts. "Do it. Do it right now, fight me. Fight me in front of the humans. Show them what you are. Stop running from it you fucking faggot!" James said. "I know what you are! I watched you lick blood off the ground! You think you're better than me?! Think you're superior to me you fuck! Well just you wait, just you wait and I'll show you some shit you ain't never seen Edward. I'm gonna amaze you." and he turned and was gone.

His siblings walked over to him, wondering why he was standing there. "James was here, I just talked to him. He's in the area. We need to find him." Edward said. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice check the forest, stick together."

Emmett nodded and Alice and Rosalie walked to his car, they got in and Emmett sped out of the parking lot. Jasper looked at Edward, "Well general, what you got for me?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at him "You're going to find Frechette, he'll be here, and he'll be looking for you. I'm going to call Carlisle and Esme and let them know what the situation is."

Jasper nodded and walked to his car, he turned around "We'll catch him Ed, alright? We're gonna take them apart."

Edward nodded and Jasper got in, he hauled out just like Emmett. Edward went to his car and got in, he had to wait for Bella, he was her ride after all. He called Carlisle while he was waiting, and Carlisle insisted he and Esme remain at the hospital to protect those inside. He couldn't risk leaving them at the mercy of James and his cohorts. Edward agreed and assured Carlisle that they would root out the enemy and crush them.

When Bella came walking over, nearly fifteen minutes after Jasper had left, her face was flushed and happy. She opened the door and got in, and seeing her relaxed Edward immediately.

"Why are you so excited?" Edward asked.

Bella grinned "Because, I've never gotten into a boyfriend's car after school before. Jess and Angela were making fun of me the entire walk over here because I was so giddy."

Edward laughed "You should pick me up sometime, is that red truck yours or your dad's?"

"It's mine, my dad bought it off Jake and Billy for me." Bella said.

"That's great. I could have gone for a car at 17." Edward said, laughing.

Bella laughed, "Let's go, I want to get home in time to see Charlie after he gets in from work."

Edward started the car and drove slowly, keeping his antenna opened to it's utmost. James knew the holes in his telepathy, perhaps better than anyone in the world. But hopefully, knowing he knew would make it easier to single his out. He could hear no distress from humans in the town, and that was reassuring. He looked at Bella and noticed she had been staring at him.

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked.

"What color are your eyes?" she asked.

Edward laughed "Green, can't you see that?"

Bella shook her head "No, they were probably green when you were human, but you're not human anymore. Those are contact lenses huh? What color are they? Really."

"I'll show you someday. I promise." Edward said.

Edward drove steadily, he pulled up to Charlie's and parked. "Thank you for the ride Edward. Do you want to come inside?" Bella asked.

"I'd like to, but I've got something I need to take care of. I'll be around later on ok? You go on and have a good day alright?" Edward said.

Bella leaned over and gave him a kiss, and Edward was reminded of how he said he'd never get tired of kissing her. Her mouth was heavenly. Bella was heavenly. He pulled her close, her soft skin, her wonderful smell, her taste. She was what Tanya meant when she said there was someone out there for him.

Bella pulled away, breathless. "God, you turn me on so bad. Just fuck me already."

Edward laughed, "Get out of my car, I'll be over later on. Stay safe Bella."

Bella laughed and got out, "You'd better be back later vampire boy." she said.

Edward pulled off and Bella walked into her house, and there was a blonde guy sitting on her couch, his feet up. He was looking at pictures of Charlie. "Man, Edward left his stink all over this place huh?" he said.

Bella shot her hand into her pocket to call her father, and the blonde guy was instantly in her face, gripping her wrist like a steel shackle. "Stop, won't do you any good you understand? I'm a hunter, you think I don't know how to erase my trail? Edward didn't even intuit me did he? He thinks I'm hiding, but the little faggot is smart. He'll catch on soon."

His eyes were a blazing gold, the color of those topaz crystals that Renee had occasionally collected, they shone out of his handsome face. His long blonde hair was messy and dirty, held in a sloppy ponytail. He was barefoot, his jacket was covered in jingling jangling trinkets.

Bella was struggling, she could see her knife on the table. The blonde man looked at it and laughed "Yeah, I can see why he'd like you. You're tough for a human. But you're still just a human."

"He's going to kill you, I promise." Bella said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But me and you are going to take a little ride." The blonde said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Fuck you!" Bella said.

The blonde laughed "I'm giving you a choice, you can come with me and live. Or you can stay here, and I'll leave, and I'll start killing people. Do you want that on your mind? If I walk out of that door without you, I'm going to have a nice little killing spree. So you'll be alive but-" and he snatched her phone out of her pocket, he started scrolling through it. "Angela and Eric and Charlie and Tyler and Mike and Jessica and all of these folks will die. You understand?"

Bella was struggling in his grip, she wanted to kill him. "You won't! Edward and his family are looking for you!"

"And they might catch me, but only after I've put a couple bodies in the fucking morgue. You want that? I can go do it right now." The blonde said, walking toward the door.

"No! Ok! Ok! I'll go with you! Please, please don't hurt anyone!" Bella shouted. "I'll go! I swear!"

The blonde smiled, "Good, very good! Very co-operative! I think I'll have you drive, I never bothered to learn." he said.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, her heart hammering.

"Port Angeles, there's a nice little place there I think would be appropriate for me and Edward's meeting. My name is James. What's your name pretty lady?" James said, smiling.

"Bella."

"Bella, that short for something?" James said.

"Isabella, it's short for Isabella." Bella said, sweating.

"Grab your knife, and whatever else you need. And then let's get going. If you touch that house phone, I'll hear, and I'll know and I'll go right next door and start off killing the kids and work my way up." James said.

Bella grabbed her knife, and she grabbed her mace. She stuffed both into her pockets and threw her bookbag on the recliner, her heart was pounding. Why didn't Edward say anything, why didn't he let her know. Why didn't he come inside with her?

She walked out to her truck, where James was already sitting inside, her phone on the floor by his feet "Let's go Bella, I'm raring to go."

Bella started her truck and turned her head to James "He's going to kill you. I promise he will."

James smiled, his shining white teeth glowed in the setting sun. "I'm looking forward to it. Drive before I tear your tits off."

While Bella was driving to Port Angeles, and Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were tear assing around the forest picking up bits and pieces of a lost trail, Jasper was tooling around the outskirts. Where abandoned farmhouses, mills, lumber factories and other abandoned things were. And he saw Chief Swan, he was standing in front of an abandoned barn. His jacket wet with dew. Jasper pulled over and got out. "Chief Swan! What you doing out here!" Jasper called out.

Charlie didn't respond, he merely walked into the farmhouse. And with that everything was clear to Jasper. A dog's intuition is never wrong, why pick such a random place to drive, if not for the feeling that he was being drawn toward it. Maria and the Imperium's dog was an excellent hunter, and he had found his prey.

Jasper walked into the farmhouse, and there was Frechette, sitting on the second floor. Atop a bale of hay. He was shirtless and barefoot, his blue jeans were ragged and black. He was smiling widely. "Hello! I knew you would find me!" he called down.

Jasper smiled, "You knew I would. I hate to disappoint a fan. You like your theatrics don't you?" Jasper said, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the ground, he rolled up the sleeves of his Chambray. "Why don't you come on down here, or I could come up there. Whatever works for you."

Frechette laughed, "I'd love to come down, but it's so crowded down there. And I'd hate to be a third wheel."

"Crowded?" Jasper said, before his head was rocked by a solid punch that launched him across the ground into a support beam. He cracked it and fell to the ground, shaking his head he looked up. Chief Swan was standing there, his eyes blank.

"Yes! Very crowded!" Peter said, waving an airy hand. And several townsfolk stepped out, Nan from the diner, Charlie's deputies Mark and Junior, Principle Fogerty, Monica Newton, several people Jasper didn't recognize. "New toys. All healthy and brand new and alive. New lost boys."

Jasper chuckled and stood up, "You crafty little fuck." and then Charlie was lifting him bodily and hurling him across the barn, where he was slammed into the ground by Mark, cracking the wooden floorboards.

While he was being mobbed Edward was driving to the house, his phone rang. He answered quickly, as it was a number he didn't recognize. James's voice came out of it. "Hey buddy! How're you."

"Looking for you. And I'm going to find you." Edward said.

"Of course you are, I'm calling to let you know the search is over. Meet me in Port Angeles, I'll text you the address. We're going to have a damn good time." James said.

"I'm not letting you taunt me. I'm coming right now." Edward said, wheeling the car around and speeding off. "I'm going to kill you tonight."

"You'd better, and as incentive I've got a guest for you to save. Since you like saving humans so much. Say hello Bella." James said, and he reached out and snapped Bella's right pointer finger like a twig, she screamed at the sudden agony.

"You motherfucker! You let her go! She has nothing to do with us James!" Edward said, gunning the engine.

"SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH US! And if you want this little bitch back in one piece, you come and you talk to me! Or I swear to god all you'll get back is her tits!" James said, and he gave Edward the address. "Be there on time, for every minute you're late I'm going to take a piece out of this bitch."

Edward slammed the phone down and put both hands on the wheel, he pushed the Camaro as hard as it could go, burning the road in his mad dash to get to Port Angeles.

Jasper was weaving and pushing his way through the blows, Junior had drawn his service pistol and fired three shots at him, he punched the first two out of the air and took the third in his shoulder, pushing him back toward another support column, two of the strangers drove their feet into his stomach, pushing him through it and into another area of the barn. He rolled to his feet and there were Nan and Monica, trying to take his head off with farm equipment, he blocked their blows with his wrists, gritting his teeth at the sudden pain as the rusted and ragged tools bit deep. He pushed them away and was rewarded for his efforts with another bullet vaporizing a rib on his right side, and another broken knuckle when he punched a fifth bullet out of the air.

Frechette had dropped down and was watching, his golden eyes glowing, "You are so strong pretty man!"

Jasper rushed Junior and snatched the pistol out of his hands, he broke it to pieces and pushed him away, and was rewarded again with Monica smashing a block of concrete over his head and Nan driving a pitchfork deep into his stomach. He hopped backward and climbed one of the broken ladders up to the second floor "Wait for it, it's coming." Jasper said through gritted teeth. "Just wait for it."

He was pushing his way through the second floor when another stranger pushed him from the top. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet, the stranger dropped down and Jasper caught him, the stranger drove a knife into his eye and Jasper pushed him away, yanking the knife out of his eye and throwing it to the ground, backing away quickly. "Always my goddamn eye!" Jasper shouted.

Frechette was standing there, "Yes. Very strong! I can never get enough of watching."

Jasper was reflexively panting heavily, his healing was slow but still happening. They were eventually going to wear him down, and then it'd be nothing for Frechette to step in, and Jasper was still unaware of his combat ability. "Lemme ask you something Petey. What happens to them when I kill you?" Jasper asked, grinning.

Peter laughed, "In the event that happens nothing happens to them. They just go about their merry way! But do you really think you can kill me?"

"Do they remember anything? Anything at all." Jasper asked.

Peter shook his head "They don't remember anything, and neither will you once I have you!"

They came on again, and Jasper was at the center of the hurricane.

Alice had been chasing the redhead for some time, she seemed to slip away every time she almost had her. Rosalie and Emmett had been separated, but Alice refused to lose her. The redhead stopped at the top of a large drop off, the forest beneath them like a gigantic green blanket. The water rushed down. The redhead turned and looked at Alice. "Finally, I have you alone." she said.

Alice tilted her head to the side, "Alone?"

"Well it was three of you, and the big guy looked dangerous, and fat tits looked dangerous. You look like you'd be the easiest, so you're the one I led here." The redhead said.

Alice laughed and the redhead looked confused. "Ohhhhh I get it! You want to fight me alone!" and she laughed some more.

"You won't be laughing after I kill you!" the redhead shouted, rushing Alice. Alice sidestepped her and slapped her with the back of her hand, slamming her into the ground and cracking it. The redhead felt the sudden pain as her jaw was broken and her skull was rattled, she struck out and Alice leapt back gracefully, landing on her toes.

"You're slow." Alice said, and she moved in, kicking the redhead in the stomach and breaking her ribs, sending her flying into the rock wall, the redhead cracked it and fell to the ground, her hair covering her face. "You're really slow!" Alice said.

The redhead moved her hair from her face and there was Alice, driving her small fist deep into the place where the redhead's face was, the redhead brought her arm up and broke Alice's arm, and instead of hearing a scream she heard a grunt and the midget was twisting and slamming her other fist into her face, bouncing her head off the rock. Alice yanked her broken arm out of the stone and stepped back, she struck out and kicked the redhead between the legs, the redhead screamed as she was blasted away, landing roughly and rolling across the ground.

Alice yawned and stretched, "What a boring fight! I sure hope Jasper is having fun."

The redhead's fear was growing, this little thing was dangerous, she was going to kill her. She had to get away, she had to get away quickly. She turned tail and ran. "Hey! Get back here!" Alice shouted, chasing after her.

The dolls had wrestled Jasper to the ground, they stretched out his arms. Jasper lay there, his eye growing back slowly, his wounds healing, his hair was stuck to his head with blood. Peter straddled him and smashed the heel of his hand into Jasper's forehead, opening a gash. Peter leaned forward and licked it. "Wonderful."

Jasper was grinning, "Yeah, that's your little signature ain't it?"

"Yes, now I'm going to tear you apart. Lost boys, tear his body apart." Peter said.

The crowd didn't move, they simply stood there, holding onto Jasper. "Toys! Tear him apart!" Peter yelled.

They still didn't move, Jasper's grin turned into a smile. "Took a while, but I guess our abilities are just in superiority. They don't feel like doing nothing, so they ain't."

Peter looked around at his toys, their eyes were no longer just blank, they were clouded over, "TEAR HIM UP!" Peter yelled again.

They still refused to move, Jasper pulled his arms free and slammed his fist into Peter's stomach, knocking him backward. Peter forced himself to stand and Jasper moving in took his legs off with one savage kick, knocking Peter to the ground. "Yeah, they don't feel like movin. And I can make fatigue poison's build up as easily as I can build up adrenaline. They're gonna be sore as all hell tomorrow, but they're gonna be alive."

Peter was trying to crawl away when Jasper slammed his booted foot down onto both of his wrists in quick succession, breaking his hands off. "You're not going anywhere, and you look like you finally lost them happy thoughts of yours."

"No fair no fair no fair no fair! NOT FAIR!" Peter cried, blood pouring from him. "YOU CHEATED! NOT FAIR!"

Jasper knelt down, his eye had healed. "I figured with your ability you might be a threat, but without it you ain't nothing but a little brat with no sense and a sick mind. You got anything you wanna say fore' I kill you boy?"

"Not fair." Peter whispered.

"You're gonna die whining." Jasper said, he stood up and with another kick Jasper took Peter's head off. It slammed into the wall of the barn and broke apart into dust. The people in the barn fell immediately to the ground. Jasper rushed to them and put his head to their chests, they were all breathing steadily. He felt their pulses, they were steady. "Good." he said, limping his way out of the barn. His phone was ringing, he answered. "Hey angel, you doing ok?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Hi best friend! I met the third one and she ran!" Alice said.

"Did you at least put hands on her?" Jasper said, digging the bullet out of his shoulder.

"Yep! She was weak though!" Alice said. "Did you have a good fight?"

Jasper looked back into the barn, where the people inside were getting to their feet, they looked confused, and Jasper could hear them asking how they ended up here. He chuckled and said, "No, I didn't."

"I'm sorry! My pictures are showing me Edward, we need to go and help him right away!" Alice said.

"Alright, we'll meet up and go and help him. I'll be there soon." Jasper said.

"Ok!" Alice chirped.

CHAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTERBREAK.

Edward was racing down the road, his phone was blowing up but the sound was distant.

Why didn't I go inside with her, I knew he was out there, I knew he was out there I should have gone inside. Bella could be dead right now and it would be all my fault I should have followed her inside should have gone should have gone.

He took the exit and was speeding through Port Angeles, his antenna was wide open, he parked his car in a hotel parking lot and got out. He ran the distance to the port, he noticed that the gate was unmonitored. The area was empty. He followed James's thoughts praying Bella would be alive when he got there.

James had forced Bella to park and dragged her to the port, he brought her to a large and empty warehouse, dumping her on the ground. Her broken finger was screaming at her, and her heart wouldn't stop hammering in her chest. She felt sick and nauseous, the adrenaline pumping through her was making her head spin.

She backed up on her butt until she was against a large and rusted shipping container, cradling her broken finger. James was smiling at her, and that just made it worse. "Your hand hurts pretty bad huh? Here let me take a look at it." And he walked over toward her, Belle stuck her hand in her pocket when he was close and yanked out her knife, she flicked it open and drove it into James face, the sharp blade tore through his cheek and into his mouth. He smiled wider as the blood from his mouth poured down over Bella's wrist, he grabbed her wrist, lifted her hand and snapped the broken finger completely off, Bella screamed and vomited onto the floor, her blood flowing from where her finger used to be. Tears rushing out of her eyes.

"Jesuth, thath lookth like it hurth." James said, yanking the knife out of his healing cheek. "Nice knife, awful sharp." he grabbed her hand again.

"Nononono, please please please PLEASE!" Bella screamed as James sliced off the middle finger on the same hand in one deft movement. She screamed again and more vomit came up, she cradled her bleeding hand, struggled to her wobbly feet and took a few steps before she fell to the ground, she was shaking, she couldn't stop shaking, the pain was her entire world.

She was digging around in her pocket for her mace, her missing fingers were screaming at her, her vision was blurring from the pain, she gripped the can with her blood slicked hand and emptied it into James's face. He laughed and slapped the can from her hand, he grabbed the front of her shirt and pushed her across the floor. She slid into another container, coughing and crying, she forced herself back to her feet and stumbled toward the steel shutters of the exit.

"You're really goddamn tough girl. Most folks are begging at this point." James walked toward her, when he caught up he walked alongside her as she stumbled toward the exit before he reached out and pushed her onto the ground. "But you keep on trying, here." James put her knife in her bloody hand. "Try again."

He was holding her removed fingers, her eyes kept flicking from the knife to the fingers, James noticed and laughed. "Oh? These?" he put the fingers in his mouth, he chewed them up and swallowed. "Your blood tastes really good. Finger lickin' good." James said, licking the blood from his fingers.

Bella got slowly to her feet and jammed the knife into his bare chest, James laughed and punched her in the stomach, he pulled the punch at the last second but she still lost most of her air and was thrown backward, she landed on her tailbone and slid. She fetched up against the steel shutter. Clutching her bleeding hand and crying.

James walked over and knelt down in front of her, he pulled the knife out of his chest and jammed it into Bella's leg. She screamed again, her hand scrabbling weakly at the ground. James reached out and put his hand on her sweat drenched face. "Yeah, he's going to love this. Me and Ed used to be real close, close like brothers. But he's a fucking idiot. Treats you people like you matter. He fucked me out of something that was almost mine too. I was so close to not having to ever do this stupid shit again. And he fucked me out of it."

"James!" Edward shouted from the other end of the warehouse. "Get away from her!"

James smiled and stood up, "We're just talking, ain't that right Bella?"

"EDWARD! Kill him and help me!" Bella shouted.

"I'll be right there ok! Just hang on." Edward said, he started running, James met him halfway, throwing a punch. Edward dodged it and slammed his knee into James's stomach, cracking his ribs. James made a quick grunt of pain and threw another punch, Edward dodged it again and grabbed James wrist, he drew his arm out and drove his elbow into it twice, breaking his arm. James swung out again with his other arm and Edward stopped him short with his foot, then punched James in the wrist, breaking it. He drew his fist back and slammed it into James chest, sending him flying into the wall, his body denting the steel.

Edward turned and started running toward Bella again when James shoulder checked him into a container, denting it. He brought his forearm up to Edward's throat, Edward grabbed his wrist and twisted, bringing James arm down, he stretched it out and brought his knee into it, breaking his arm again. James shouted and wrenched his arm away, then blasted Edward full in the face sending him sprawling.

Edward rolled to his feet and James was on him, he was already healed. He slammed his fist into Edward's face, shattering his cheek, he threw another punch and Edward whipped his head back, he brought his face forward and smashed his forehead into James's face, James shouted out and Edward smashed both of his fists into his stomach, James stumbled and vomited the remains of Bella's fingers. Edward went low and grabbed his leg, he lifted him and slammed him into the ground, then spun and threw him with all of his strength to the other end of the warehouse.

Edward rushed to Bella, she was shaking, and she was bleeding so much, she was in so much pain. He stopped inhaling and lifted her in his arms, she was shaking and drenched in sweat. His Bella, oh god his Bella. "Bella, Bella are you ok? Please be ok." Edward said.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Edward, please save me. Don't let me die. Please please save me." she begged.

"No, no I'm going to save you, I'm going to-" And James was slamming his foot into the side of Edward's face, he dropped Bella and flew across the the side of the building, he spit out several teeth and slid up the wall, James drove his foot into his stomach, pushing him into the wall. Edward shouted as his ribs broke. James grabbed his neck and slammed his head into the wall.

"Yeah you got strong! You're strong now! But she's still gonna die, because I can fight forever!" James slammed Edward's head into the wall again, cracking his skull. He grabbed him by his crotch and lifted him over his head, he brought him down on the top of his head, shattering Edward's neck, then stepped back and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying again.

His neck healed as he flew, and he landed hard, breaking his wrist. He sprung off of it, turning around and James was there again, he brought his arms up to block James first punch and it broke the radius and ulna in his right arm, he struck out with his left arm and James dodged it and drove his finger into Edward's eye, blinding it. Edward stepped back clutching his face and James tripped him, as Edward fell James jumped and stomped him into the ground with both feet, cracking the concrete beneath it along with Edward's entire ribcage. Edward vomited a great void of blood and James straddled him. Edward swung at him and James batted his arm away, then clutched his throat.

"Yeah you got strong you little bitch. But you're still just an animal eating faggot. Look at how slow you're healing. It's pathetic. You denied me an Imperial seat, and when I see you again you got little Mary." James drew his fist back and slammed it into Edward's face, smashing his nose to pieces.

"You been holding onto her huh? You took what was mine! And I've had to spend these years running! Hiding like a fucking dog because of you! You see what you did to me you fuck!" James smashed his fist into Edward's face again.

Edward tried to punch again and James caught it, he crushed his fist and then punched Edward in the shoulder, breaking it. Edward's arm dropped limply. James stood up and crushed his ribs again with one heavy stomp. "You took something from me, and now I'm gonna take that little bitch from you. You're going to lay there and heal like the piece of shit you are, and you're gonna watch me rape and eat your little pet." he stomped Edward again.

Edward rolled over onto his side, supporting himself on his broken arm, as James walked over to Bella and grabbed her by her hair, "You watching? Maybe I should put out one of her eyes, or take a finger again. Cause you're gonna fail at saving her too." James said.

Bella screamed and plunged her knife into James's eye, James cursed and dropped Bella, and Edward was on him, tackling James to the ground. Edward grabbed James's head and slammed it into the ground, splitting his skull up the back, he dodged his punch and brought his elbow down on his shoulder, breaking his arm off. James shouted out and pushed Edward off of him with his other arm, Edward held onto the torn arm and backed up, James pursuing. Edward brought the arm up and slapped James across the face with it, sending him flying into a forklift, James tilted it and fell, spilling open the propane canisters stored in the warehouse.

James stood up, clutching the knob of bone poking out of his missing shoulder. "Oh yeah, yeah remember this! The Asylum was on fire!" James crushed the propane canister with his foot and pulled a zippo out of his pocket, Edward discarded the arm and ran at him, and James dropped the lit zippo into the puddle of propane, the explosion was huge, and blasted both Edward and James away.

Edward's head was throbbing when he finally opened his eyes, the fire was growing, the propane canisters were heating, Bella was against the side of a container, her feet curled to her chest. Edward could hear her crying. He rushed to her and scooped her up in his arms, she clutched at him. "Please save me. Please." Edward looked around, he couldn't see James anywhere through the fire, but he could hear his siblings.

They were on the way, Edward sprinted toward the shuttered doors, on the other side he could hear Emmett wrenching the steel shutter up. When it was opened Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were with him.

"Ed!" Emmett called out.

Edward handed Bella over to Emmett, "Get her to a hospital. I have to kill him. I can't leave."

Emmett took Bella from Edward. "Eddie, let us help you, you look like you can barely stand." Jasper said.

Edward shook his head "I have to do this alone, just like you had Frechette."

Rosalie hugged him "We'll get her to the hospital, go be a hero."

Edward turned around and walked back into the burning warehouse. The blaze was immense, the heat and smoke were everywhere. James called down to him from the second floor. "Come on up, let's finish it." he was still clutching the stump of his arm. His trinkets had been burned off, his clothing was singed and burning.

Edward ran up the stairs to the second floor, he circled James slowly. Peeking into his head. "You've been ready to die for some time. I'm glad I'll get to fulfill your wish."

James laughed, "I'm not going to die, you don't have what it takes to kill me."

Edward hopped on the balls of his feet, "Goodbye James."

Edward rushed in, James swung at him with his remaining arm, Edward ducked it and sunk his fangs into it, he wrenched it off and spat it to the ground. James kicked out, Edward sidestepped him and grabbed his left leg, he grabbed James's right leg and bracing himself he wrenched the leg from James's pelvis with all of his strength. James stumbled back on his single leg and Edward rushed again, he tackled him to the ground, standing up and stomping James remaining leg with all of the strength he could muster, breaking it completely off. Edward stumbled backward and fell, his useless lungs heaving.

James was laughing, the blood he had consumed pouring from him in freshets. His laugh was insane, gleeful. "Good job! Excellent fucking work! Never thought I'd lose, but here we are!"

Edward got to his feet, clutching his healing arm and sat down next to him, the fire was growing, the propane tanks were exploding. "Are you sorry. For any of it. For anything you've done."

James looked at him, his messy blonde hair covering his blood slicked face. "I'm sorry me and you couldn't never get along. We coulda been something great Ed. You were my first real friend."

Edward nodded, he moved James's hair out of his face. "You were my first friend too, goodbye James."

"See you Edward, my girl's still out there. And you know how vampire couples are, she's not gonna quit till you're dead." James said, smiling.

"Yes." Edward said, standing up. He walked to one of the windows on the second floor and leapt from it, James lay there, the fire continuing to grow. His head lolled to the side at the sound of the jangling spurs, the tall woman walked with an easy grace.

Her honey blonde hair was thick, curly, and fell around her shoulders. There was a silver headband holding it back from her forehead. Her almond shaped eyes and finely shaped patrician nose further accented chiseled high cheekbones. As if to add a cherry to a finely made face, her full lips were painted red. A simple black sheath dress framed her body, on her breast was the Imperial emblem. The cowboy boots on her feet were inlaid with steel. She was power and grace personified. She carried with her an air of menace, as if just inside her glowing golden eyes the devil himself was peeking out.

She knelt down next to James and put her hand on his forehead. "Did you see him?" she asked, her Mississippi accent was thick.

"Nah, he probably killed Petey though, I didn't get a chance to get a look at him. But he's definitely who you're looking for Jane." James said.

"I could put you back together. You don't got to die here." Jane said, rubbing James's forehead gently.

James shook his head "I'm tired of this shit. Tired of the hunt. I always said I'd die when I got tired of the hunt, and here I am. Besides, Imperium would do me in for everything anyway."

"You were impressive. I liked you hunter. I've liked you since the fifties." Jane said, "Want me to take it away? Or do you want to burn?"

"I'll burn, you don't have to do anything for me." James said.

Jane stood up, the second floor was nearly consumed, the warehouse was falling apart. "Do you think they can beat me?" Jane asked.

James shook his head "Ed's pretty tough if he can beat me now, and if your brother could kill Pete then he's probably just as tough, watch out."

"He's a Whitlock, we're a lot of things, but weak isn't one of them." Jane said, turning and walking toward one of the windows. She spared James one last look. "Goodbye hunter, hope you had fun." and she was gone.

James started laughing, "I had so much fun." and he laughed long and loud as the fire consumed him.

When the black haired bullneck rushed into the emergency room with the soot and smoke blackened girl missing two of her fingers and covered in bruises, welts and sprains the ER tech's masked their confusion and simply did what they were trained to do. The girl was hurt quite badly, but she was tough, still talking, still conscious.

One of the fingers appeared to have been wrenched off by an incredible force, the other was cut off quite cleanly. The wound in her tibia was severe but could be repaired and after enough physical therapy she would have little more than a very slight limp. She was asking for her father before she went under.

Edward sat in the lobby with Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had left. There was no evidence they were there so it would prompt unusual questions. The news was reporting the warehouse burning to the ground.

"Jesus... Edward, what happened?" Rosalie asked watching the firemen struggling to put out the blaze.

"James set the building on fire. Trying to kill me." Edward said, his face in his palms.

Emmett clapped him on the back, "She'll be alright. The docs who took her said she was doing well enough. She'll be fine ok?" his shirt and sleeves were stained with her blood.

The two detectives walked into the lobby, Edward had been reading their minds as soon as they pulled into the parking lot. They were primarily interested in speaking to Emmett, as they had no idea that Edward was even involved. Their minds changed immediately upon seeing the skinny kid sitting next to the mountain of muscle, Edward had changed clothes, but his face still had soot on it, and he was shaking.

The detectives without preamble walked over to them, "Good evening, I'm detective Giarini, this is my partner detective Stills." Giarini was a heavyset man with a friendly patient face, his hair was both thinning and receding. Stills looked very much like Barney Fife from the Andy Griffith show, and Emmett had to suppress a laugh while he shook his hand.

"Good evening Officers, I'm Emmett Cullen." Emmett said, putting on his best voice.

"Good evening, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, his face still in his hands.

"We're very interested in speaking to you two, the theory going around right now is that you're responsible for the fire. Or at the very least were involved in it." Giarini said. "Doc called and said you brought in an injured girl big guy. She was a little burned, and missing a few digits."

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, that sicko who's been killing people snatched my brother's girlfriend."

"And she called you?" Stills asked.

Emmett shook his head "My brother was on the phone with her at the time, she was out here buying them an anniversary present."

Giarini looked at Edward "And you what? Instead of going to the police and letting us know you decided to play hero?"

Edward nodded, "I panicked officers, I was told that if I called the police he would kill her."

"But you called your brother instead? You took a big risk kid, you could've both got killed tonight. This guy was an A1 psycho." Giarini said. "What happened when you got there?"

"He was in the process of torturing her, he had already taken two of her fingers off. He was so caught up in what he was doing he didn't notice me behind him, I hit him with a propane tank. He stumbled and I grabbed Bella, I made for the door with her when I noticed that he had set the building on fire." Edward said, knowing that inside their minds they knew psycho's like this usually just ended up killing themselves.

"And what? Your brother was outside?" Stills asked.

Edward nodded "He was waiting for me, I know I was reckless officers, but I had to go and help her."

"Damn right you were reckless Cullen, but the guy is ashes now. The blaze was bad, nothing left of him. And the department isn't too upset that that psycho is gone, so we're not going to press you too heavy. But you aren't leaving anything out are you? Your official statement is that you were on the phone with Miss Swan when you heard her being abducted, you rushed to her rescue, wrestled with this guy for a little bit, and then he just said fuck it and set the building on fire?" Giarini said, his notebook in his hand.

"Yes sir." Edward said.

Stills was gazing at Edward, and Edward stared right back, looking into his mind. He had an answer for each question he was thinking, but Stills was also trying not to press too hard. There was very little evidence connecting them to anything, and most importantly the perpetrator was dead, and unless Miss Swan woke up and said that the Cullens were responsible for her abduction and injuries they really had very little to do with it.

"I don't want to be a hero officers. Don't mention me in the papers. I don't want anything to do with this." Edward said. "Can you do that for me?"

Giarini laughed, "We'd like to save face boy, don't want to give our credit for bringing down a serial killer to a 17 year old kid. Don't worry we'll spin this our own way. We get any more questions we'll ask your father."

Edward nodded and the two officers left, Rosalie was sitting across from Emmett and Edward, her legs crossed, an open Cosmopolitan magazine on her lap. The officers admired her great beauty briefly before leaving the hospital.

Edward sat there with Emmett and Rosalie, reading a magazine when Charlie came through the door, he looked tired and frightened, his eyes wet with tears. He was limping slightly. He went to the help desk and asked the nurse sitting there about his daughter.

"My name is Charlie Swan, I received a call that my daughter was abducted and hurt. I'm the chief of police in the town of Forks." and he briefly flashed his badge. "I need to see my daughter please."

"Your daughter is currently leaving surgery, she'll be able to receive visitors very shortly." the nurse handed Charlie a visitor's pass. "If you could sit in the lobby I'll let you know when you can go and see her."

Charlie turned and saw Edward and Emmett sitting there, they looked very strange, they didn't look like they had in his home, they looked like children there, sitting in the hospital they looked like men, he limped over to them. "Chief Swan are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Sore as hell, but that doesn't matter. Is it true that you two saved my little girl?" Charlie said.

"Edward saved her, I just drove." Emmett said.

Charlie collapsed into the chair next to Edward, covering his eyes with his hands. "Thank you, thank you for saving my daughter Edward. Thank you."

Edward couldn't peek into Charlie's head very well, and what little he could see of his thoughts wasn't the paranoia he expected, but merely thoughts and feelings of immense gratitude, and all of the awful things that could have happened to his angel.

"You're… you're welcome sir… I just did what I thought was the right thing." Edward said.

Charlie looked at him, his eyes still wet and red. "My cop half has so many questions I want to ask you Cullen, but I owe you for saving my daughter. So I'm just going to worry about her. You and Emmett and Ms. Hale get on home, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are very worried about you three." Charlie said.

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie stood up. "Yes I'm sure they are, I hope Bella is ok." Edward said. The three of them shook Charlie's hand and left.

They were walking through the parking lot when Emmett turned to Edward "You really going to leave Eddie?" Emmett asked.

Edward shook his head "I'm going to hang around for awhile, I need to see Bella tonight."

Emmett nodded and walked to the car, Rosalie pulled Edward into a hug "You're so brave, and I love you so much brother."

Edward hugged her back, "I wish I could have saved you Rosalie, I'm sorry."

Rosalie shook her head "I never would have had Emmett, and I never would have had you, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Life is too short for regrets, we just need to keep being the good people. And keep doing the right thing." she pulled away and followed Emmett to the car.

Edward turned and walked around toward the back of the building, he looked around and opened his antenna. He picked up no thoughts close to him, he removed his contacts and slid them into their case, they were good for blending, but bad for sight. He focused, taking in much of the area around him, no cameras that he could see. He scaled the building quickly, reaching the roof of the hospital in no time at all. He sat there, his legs crossed, and closed his eyes.

Charlie fidgeted and fretted in the waiting room, his legs thrumming up and down, his fingers jittery. His exhaustion omnipresent but not mattering, the last few hours had been confusing. First he woke up in that barn with a few strangers and his deputies, Junior's service revolver had been smashed to pieces, he had a bitch of a headache and his muscles had been sore as hell. He didn't even know how he got there, he had been having coffee in his cruiser and then he was waking up in the barn. It was all very confusing.

He had been laying on his couch with a cold compress on his head when he got the call that shattered him to pieces, his daughter had been abducted and tortured, and was currently laid up in a hospital in Port Angeles. And when he gets here the Cullen boys and Ms. Hale are sitting there, and the two Cullen boys had saved her. But why his daughter? Why would the Cullen boys even be involved at all? He was burning up to ask, but answers were coming after he made sure his baby was ok.

He had been sitting for 2 hours when the nurse came over and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "Mr. Swan? You can go and see your daughter now."

Charlie followed the nurse down the hall, spinning his hat nervously in his hands. His heart felt like it was going to explode it was pounding so hard, his palms were sweating, he felt as if he was going to fall to pieces. And then the nurse was opening the door, and there was his angel, tubes running in and out of her, her hand heavily bandaged, a heavy bandage covering her leg, other bandages on various parts of her body. She was awake but dazed, and her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Dad! Dad I was so scared! I'm sorry!" She said quietly.

Charlie rushed to her bedside, he wanted to gather her up in his arms, he wanted to hold her, but she looked so hurt and he didn't want to add to it. "It's fine sir, you can hug her if you want." the nurse said from the door, and she left. Charlie hugged her, his crying already starting again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't help you baby. I'm sorry, you don't have to apologize. You're safe. You're safe." Charlie said, squeezing her tight. Bella hugged back weakly, her arms felt like they weighed a ton each.

"My dad my dad. I was so scared." Bella said, crying into his shoulder.

"I know, I know shhh honey I know." Charlie said, smoothing her hair. "But you survived, you're tough Bella, you're stronger than me."

Bella laughed weakly "I'm tough because my dad is so tough. I missed you."

Charlie let her go and wiped tears out of his eyes, "I got to call your mother, and I think I need to get out of here soon. I'll be in the lobby sleeping if you need anything, just let me know."

Bella nodded "I will. I'm sorry for making you worry."

Charlie waved it off "You don't need to apologize again baby. You did nothing wrong." he hugged her one last time and kissed her forehead "I love you Bella."

"I love you too dad." Bella said, "I'm super sleepy though, I'm going to get some rest now."

Charlie let her go, he kissed her one more time on the forehead, "I'm gonna go call your mom, I'll be right out in the lobby if you need anything." and he left.

Bella settled back into the bed, she was exhausted. It was wonderful seeing her dad, but she couldn't help but wonder about Edward. Had he been killed, did he win, did James beat him? And once again, she found herself thinking about him as the pain medication lulled her to sleep.

She snapped awake three hours later, flailing and whimpering. James was there, he had killed Edward, he was there to kill her. But there was nothing in the room, just the darkness, and the steady beeping of the monitors. The phone by her bed rang, she picked it up with her good hand.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Bella." Edward said.

"Edward! Oh I'm so glad! You survived!" Bella said.

"Yes, I survived. I killed him." Edward sighed into the phone. "I never… I never should have let him come near you."

"Are you close? Are you at home?" Bella asked.

"I'm close, but would you really want to see another vampire? I wanted to see you… but I don't want to… I don't want to traumatize you anymore." Edward said.

"Come see me. I need to see you." Bella said.

"Visiting hours are over, I can come tomorrow." Edward said.

"Come now, I need to see you now. And I'm sure visiting hours don't matter to you. Come here. Come to me." Bella said.

Edward sighed into the phone again, "Is your window unlocked?"

"It can be, hold on." Bella said, she hung up the phone and beeped the nurse.

The nurse came into the room shortly afterward "You should be asleep girl, you've had one hell of a day."

Bella laughed weakly "Ma'am, would it be ok if you opened my window? I'd like a bit of air."

The nurse went over to the window and unlocked it, she slid it open and though the air was cold, the breeze was gentle. "Yes, it's a nice night for an open window. Is that all you needed? Would you like a glass of water?" the nurse asked.

Bella shook her head "No ma'am, thank you."

The nurse nodded and left, closing the door behind her. No sooner than the door clicked shut Edward was standing on the windowsill. He stepped down onto the floor, his movements tentative. "Hi." he said, staring at the floor.

"Hi hero." Bella said.

Edward shook his head "I'm not a hero… I'm not anything. You never… You never should have been involved."

"He came to me because of you didn't he? He wanted to hurt you by hurting me." Bella said.

Edward nodded, his face anguished. "It was so long ago… He was so long ago. I didn't… I didn't think I'd ever see him again, I didn't think he'd have any reason to be in this state… I… I'm sorry."

Bella smiled weakly, "Edward… If I didn't have you, if I didn't have my sullen vampire boyfriend I would have just been another victim. I lost something tonight." and she raised her bandaged hand. "But I'm still alive, and that's thanks to you."

Edward walked over and kissed her bandaged hand "I'm sorry Bella, I'm terribly sorry. I'll go if you want. I'll leave you alone."

Bella was still smiling "You're so awkward, you saved me. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I won't. I won't leave you. Unless you tell me to leave I'll be by your side." Edward said, holding Bella's hand.

"Let me see your eyes, you promised." Bella said.

Edward reached up and took his contacts off, Bella gazed into the dull gold of his eyes. The burnished gold that marked him as an outsider among his species, the gold that made him heroic last night.

"They're beautiful. You're beautiful." Bella said.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her, he could taste the medication flowing through her in her mouth. She kissed back as best she could, and Edward loved it, her mouth met his hungrily, and the kiss felt like a reward.

He pulled away and brushed his thumb against her cheek, "I'll be back in a few days. I have to…"

"I get it, vampire stuff. My dad's here I'll be alright." Bella said, her face red.

"Call me. If you need anything call me ok?" Edward said.

Bella nodded and settled back into the bed "Of course. I'll probably just ask you to bring food."

Edward laughed and kissed Bella briefly, he walked over to the window and hopped on the sill. He turned and looked back at her "I'll see you soon, I'll make sure to bring food." and he leapt from the window.

Bella fluffed her pillow, Edward's kiss made her lips tingle. She turned on her side and was asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

SHATTERING THE CHAPTER LIKE GLASS

On the same Monday Bella had been taken by James, Jacob, Embry and Quil were playing a pick-up game after school. Embry was killing it, normally Jacob was able to keep up with him, but today he was sinking every shot he took. And at one point he shook Quil clean out of his shoes. The three of them had a good laugh at that.

"Jesus Embry, are you on meth or something? Where's all this energy coming from." Jacob said, he was winded.

Embry laughed, he seemed to be bursting with energy, more livewire than Jacob or Quil had ever seen him. "I don't even know man, I just feel great. I've felt pumped all day." And he spun away and launched the ball from half court, it swished through the hoop and bounced to the ground.

"Shit dude…" Quil said, breathing hard and chugging Gatorade. "You're fucking Dwyane Wade today."

Embry laughed "I know right? I just feel like… I can't explain it dude, I just feel everything today." he walked over to the cooler sitting in the backseat of the Torino and grabbed a bottle of water.

Jacob and Quil walked over, "Yeah, I need whatever you're on. If I could sink a ball from half court I'd just walk onto someone's team and say hire me." Jacob said, laughing.

Embry laughed and discarded the water bottle, he picked up another and chugged it, and then another. "Hey, you hot or something?" Quil asked.

Embry shook his head "Just thirsty…" He chugged another bottle of water. "Can't seem to get cool." and at that he vomited back all of the water, along with a thick black tar-like substance.

"Fuck!" Quil shouted, stepping away.

Embry fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, he vomited more of the black tar. "Dude! Dude are you ok! Embry!" Jacob shouted, grabbing his shoulder.

"Call my mom! Please call my mom!" Embry shouted, vomiting more of the tar.

Jacob opened the driver's side door and grabbed his phone off the dash, he dialed Ms. Tiffany.

When she picked up the phone she sounded grave, "Yes Jacob?" she asked.

"Tiffany, there's something wrong with Embry! He's puking his guts out." Jacob said.

Tiffany sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was wavery. "I'll be right there. Just keep him calm." and she hung up.

Jacob went back to Embry and knelt down next to him, he was shaking all over, his skin was burning up. Quil knelt down and placed his hand on his shoulders, Embry was crying and gagging, vomiting that weird black shit. When Harry pulled up with Tiffany 3 minutes later, she rushed out of the truck, Quil and Jacob backed up as Embry lifted his head, his normally black eyes had washed out to a pale blue, Tiffany put her clear dry forehead against his sweat slick forehead. "You're Embry, you're my son, and I love you. You are not the bear, and you are not the wolf, you are my son. You're my son. You are strong. You're Embry Call. Who are you? Say it."

Embry stuttered, the first few tries were merely harsh growls that no human could make, and he finally forced out. "Embry! I'm Embry, you're my mom! I'm Embry! Help me mom! What's wrong with me!" one of his eyes had turned black again, but the other was still pale blue.

Tiffany pulled him close, "You're Embry, and I love you. And I will help you." she stood him up and walked him to Harry's truck, she turned to look back at Jacob and Quil. "Thank you boys, you get on home ok?" she helped Embry into the backseat of the cab and then got into the passenger seat.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Quil called out, and he and Jacob tried to chase them down, but Harry wasn't having any of it, and left them in the dust. "Fuck!" Jacob shouted. "FUCK!"

"What was wrong with him Jake?! What's wrong with him!?" Quil shouted.

"Do I look like I know! Come on get in the car." Jacob said, and he ran back to the Torino. Quil got in and Jacob started it up, his plan was to follow Harry to wherever he was going with Embry, but his phone was ringing. He looked at it, his dad was calling.

"Dad! Hey! Embry's really sick! We-" Jacob started.

"Don't worry about it Jacob. Alright?" Billy said, his voice calm.

"What do you mean don't worry about it!? Dad he was vomiting some kind of black goop!" Jacob said.

"I mean don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you Jacob. Drop Quil off and go home. Do you understand me?" Billy said.

"Dad-" Jacob started.

"Drop Quil off and go home Jacob. Don't make me tell you again." Billy said, and he hung up.

"Fuck that!" Jacob said, he sped off toward Tiffany's house. Embry was one of his very best friends in the world, he and Quil couldn't abandon him, he needed them.

When he arrived at Tiffany's house Joshua and Billy were sitting on the front porch smoking. Jacob and Quil got out of the Torino and ran to the porch.

"I thought I told you to drop Quil off and go home Jacob." Billy said.

"What and just forget about Embry being sick? I couldn't do that dad!" Jacob said.

Joshua was laughing, he really was his great uncle in miniature. If his sister Rachel was Ephraim, and his daddy was Will, Jacob was undoubtedly Jimmy. "Go on home Jacob, Embry will be fine." Joshua said.

"Dad." Jacob said.

"Go home Jacob, there's nothing here for you." Billy said.

Jacob looked at Joshua, and then back at his father. "He's like my brother dad…" Jacob said.

"And he'll be fine, you go on and drop Quil off, and then go home." Billy said, and Joshua took him inside.

Jacob stared at the door, he wanted to follow his father and Joshua inside. How could they tell him not to worry about his brother? How could they tell him he would be ok? They didn't hear his voice, they didn't hear the growls. Jacob took a step up onto the first stair.

"Stop Jacob." Sam said, coming around from the side of the house. He was flanked by Dennis, Jared and Paul. They were all wearing little more than shorts and tennis shoes.

"Don't tell me to stop Sam, you're not my dad." Jacob said, and he stepped onto another step.

"Jacob, stop. Now." Sam said.

Jacob tried to lift his foot and couldn't, it was like his foot was bolted to the stair. Jacob tried again to lift his foot, and he finally forced it to the next riser, the effort made his nose bleed and burst a blood vessel in his eye. He fell to one knee, breathing heavily. Clutching his forehead, he turned to Sam. "What are you doing to me!?"

"I'm not doing anything but reinforcing what your father said, go home Jacob. Don't worry about Embry, he's fine." Sam said.

Jacob wiped his bloodied nose with his arm, and he found walking back down the stairs infinitely easier than trying to walk up. He stomped over to Sam and looked up at him, had he gotten taller? He was always taller, but not this much taller. Sam evened out at around 6'0, about Embry's height. It wasn't possible for a 19 year old to shoot up 3 inches. Was it?

"What'd you do to me?" Jacob asked again, balling his fists. Quil stood next to him, he was nervous, but he wasn't going to leave Jacob to deal with this alone.

"You're not going to hit me, and I'm not going to answer you. Go home Jacob." Sam said.

Jacob was preparing himself to throw a punch when Embry came out on the porch, he looked more depressed and down than usual. He had taken off his shirt, and his formerly thin and lean body had suddenly seemed as fit as Paul. Jacob and Quil had seen Embry shirtless a million times, and he was just skinny, never muscled. He fidgeted on the porch and stared at the ground.

"Embry!" Jacob and Quil said at the same time

"Dude we were worried about you! Come on! Let's go!" Jacob said.

Embry shook his head, and he mumbled "I can't go. You guys go home."

"Dude, what? Is it something my dad said? What's wrong with you?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, we're worried about you, we can't just leave." Quil said.

Embry stared harder at the ground, shaking his head. "Get the fuck on guys ok. I can't hang out with you for a while."

Jacob looked at Sam and then back at Embry then back at Sam "What'd you do asshole? You got some dirt on him or something?" He looked back at Embry "You don't even like this guy!"

"Jake, go home. I don't need your help right now." Embry said miserably, still staring at the ground.

Jacob stared harder at Sam "What'd you do to my brother fucker?"

"You heard him Jacob, he doesn't need your help, and we don't need either of you here right now. Get going." Sam said.

"This is bullshit, dude Embry let's go man. Whatever the problem is me and Quil have got your back." Jacob said.

"I don't need you guys to have my back, you can't help me with this. Go home." Embry said, and he turned and walked back into the house.

"Alright! Fine! Fuck it!" Jacob said, and he stomped off angrily to his car, Quil following.

Jacob and Quil got in the Torino and slammed the doors. What was wrong with Embry, why was everyone acting like they knew something that they weren't saying, what the fuck was the deal?

"Jake, what's going on? This isn't a… like this isn't normal." Quil said.

"I don't know, do I look like I know?! Embry's one of Sam's little gang now. What kind of shit is that?!" Jacob said.

Quil shrugged, "Drop me off at home dude, I want to go and talk to my dad. Maybe he knows something."

Jacob started the car and for the rest of the day worried about his brother.

Wednesday at the Cullen house was fretful, the leaders of their world were coming to pay them a visit. To discuss their playing hero, to discuss the murders that had plagued their area, to discuss the death of a Governor. Carlisle and Jasper were more uncomfortable and fidgety than anyone in the house had ever seen and it was bleeding over into everyone, they had never met Lord's Farhad and Farshid. They had never met Sidney, Ruth, Nikolai, Li Fang and Renata and were extraordinarily nervous about having such powerful and dangerous vampires in their home.

Carlisle and Esme had taken a day off, and everyone else had elected to stay home from school. They sat there in the living room, listening to the clock tick off the hours. Too nervous to think of anything else. At around 7:00 in the evening Edward was suddenly perturbed when he heard inside his head a deadness, he could read the minds of everyone in the room, he could read the minds of the few neighbors on the outskirts of their property but it seemed as if their were a vast blackness that he could not penetrate.

There was a very simple knock at the door and it made everyone except for Carlisle jump. Carlisle heaved a great sigh and got to his feet, he walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was an angelically beautiful 15 year old black girl. Her bushy hair pulled into two kinky buns, tied with silken string. Her face was smiling and radiant, her nose was wide and flat, her lips were full and perfectly set in her face, skin the color of finest cocoa, her big eyes glowed golden. Through her ears were two thin earrings studded with rubies, she was wearing a simple but extraordinarily expensive and tailored grey wool sweater over a black and white checked skirt. On her feet were white bobby socks and simple, yet expensive leather slip-on shoes. Her cerise colored fingernails shone in the mellow light of the living room. Upon seeing her Jasper immediately went to one knee, his head bowed. Everyone looked at him nervously, and then back at the girl, her smile unfaltering.

"There's a good boy." She said looking past Carlisle at Jasper, her voice high and clear, but something about it was both vile and evil. Hearing it was like having someone drag white hot nails across exposed nerve endings. She looked up at Carlisle "Hello "lord" Carlisle, it's been so long. May I come in?" she said.

"Yes Ruth, you are more than welcome in my home." Carlisle said, stepping back as Ruth walked inside.

She observed the family, her smile never leaving her face. "Is this your coven?" Ruth asked. Her smile was making Edward's nerves tingle, it was too wide, too disarming, too wrong.

"Yes, this is my coven." Carlisle said.

Ruth laughed, her laugh was as pretty as the rest of her, "I see you've infected them all with your little philosophy. The smell in this place is god awful."

"Well, good old "lord" Carlisle has always been a freak that way." another voice said from behind them.

Everyone except Jasper who was still bowed and unmoving whipped their heads around, behind them wearing an immaculate grey Ermenegildo Zegna suit and leaning against the entryway into the kitchen was a tall black boy, who appeared to be around Edward's human age. His low cut caesar was a rich brown, his eyes were wide and glowed like lava, his skin was the color of heavily creamed coffee, his nose was small and pointed, his lips were almost as full as his sisters. His shoes were sharp and highly polished, on his wrist he was wearing a Hora Mundi 5727 watch.

"You've always been kind of a strange one haven't you "lord" Carlisle?" he asked.

"I certainly have, how are you Sidney?" Carlisle asked.

Sidney shrugged and stood up straighter, "I was fine until I had to come back to this place." he looked at Jasper "Oh well, there's some compensations. Isn't that right Dog?"

Jasper nodded, his eyes never leaving the floor "Yes sir."

"Where are my old friends?" Carlisle asked, "I was told they would be arriving."

"They will be arriving on their own time, do you think you can rush them?" Ruth asked, her smile growing wider.

Carlisle shook his head "I would never think to rush them. That would be folly."

"Yes, it would." an accented voice said, this one belonging to an extraordinarily large man. Standing at least 7 feet tall and heavily, frighteningly muscled. His frame stretching the simple black cloak he was wearing. His face was heavily scarred, one eye a mass of scar tissue, the other was golden and glowing. His hair was wild and a deep and bloody red, his fangs appeared to be permanently extended. His hands were gigantic and flat and equally scarred. His greaves were heavily plated, and his legs were huge.

The Chinese man who was linked in arms with him was of average height, his face was as handsome as his companions. He wore a simple and tailored robe that covered his feet, his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His glowing eyes had a hungry insanity, his mouth was twitching in the corners and he was gazing at Jasper with equal parts scientific lust and avid interest, they had entered through the side door. Edward once again failing to even intuit them through the black cloud that was blocking out his telepathy.

Carlisle nodded to them, "Li Fang, Nikolai, how are you?"

"I am bored. Perhaps you would like to battle Lord Carlisle." Nikolai said.

"I'm afraid I will have to pass." Carlisle said.

Li Fang laughed "Lord Carlisle and my favorite test subject together in the same home. It's quite thrilling. It's like a reunion isn't it my love?" he said, looking up at Nikolai.

Nikolai smirked "Yes. I wonder if the Dog can still bite. It has been some time since I have felt the thrill of combat."

Jasper stared harder at the ground, "Only by your command sir."

Nikolai laughed and Edward could see Alice twitch, Ruth was in her face in a second, and it was to everyone's great relief that Alice did not strike out at her. "Are we upsetting you? You look awful mad white girl." Ruth said. "Don't like us talking about Dog?"

"Don't worry about me Alice, I'm fine." Jasper said.

Ruth turned to him, still smiling. "No one was speaking to you, did any of us give you permission to speak Dog?"

"No ma'am." Jasper said.

"Then keep your barks to yourself, I'm talking to your little friend." Ruth said and she turned back to Alice who was struggling to keep her face impassive. "I'm asking you white girl, did we upset you? Please say we did."

Alice shook her head, "No. You didn't upset me."

Ruth laughed and Sidney smirked, "Hey, telepath, cut it out. Your sixth sense is temporarily dead. And it'll be dead till I leave. I don't know which one of you it is, but I feel your ability pushing against mine. And it's embarrassing. Keep fucking with the girl though sis, let's show them what pushing is."

"There is no need to do that." Carlisle said. "We do not want to push back."

Ruth rounded on him "It's because you have sense, you've always had a little of that even though you're a pervert "my lord". But what can I say, I love watching white people squirm." and she turned back to Alice, "Where were we…? Oh yes! I was asking if I was making you angry little girl."

Alice shook her head again "No, you're not making me angry."

"Maybe you just need some proper motivation, I think I can make you plenty angry." Ruth said, her smile still on her face. "Dog, stand up."

Jasper stood up, still looking at the ground. "Ruth, please, there is no need for this." Carlisle said.

Ruth smiled at him, and Jasper dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Ruth said to Carlisle.

"No, I am not. It is just not necessary to antagonise us." Carlisle said, his expression pained.

"I'm just playing one of me and Dog's old favorites. I see how much pain he can stand at this level, and if he doesn't scream I give him more. But I think I know who will scream first." Ruth said, turning to Alice who was steadily growing redder, her entire body shaking.

Esme grabbed Alice and pulled her back, wrapping her arms around her. "Alice, don't."

Nikolai laughed, "Yes Alice, don't. No one ever bothered to stop this before, except for Lord Carlisle."

Jasper was still clutching his stomach, his teeth gritting with the effort. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were tense. These people were psychopaths, and they wanted nothing more than for them to leave. And Edward was positive Emmett and Rosalie were about to start throwing punches, and he was on the verge of throwing some himself.

Jasper was still clutching his stomach when suddenly he fell to the ground, unmoving, his eyes blank. Everyone ran to him, except for Carlisle. "Sidney, please, stop that." he asked.

"What? Dog was hurting. I wanted to help him out a bit, but if you insist "lord" Carlisle." Sidney said.

Suddenly Jasper wasn't merely clutching his stomach, he was screaming, his teeth gritting so hard they were cracking, a vein in his neck standing out to the breaking point, Alice stood up and faced Ruth. "Stop it. Stop what you're doing!" she shouted.

"There we go! I knew I could make you angry. Come on, let's play white girl. What I'm doing to him isn't anything but a tickle. And if you can land one hit on me I'll stop." Ruth said.

Nikolai's eyes were glowing, Sidney merely looked bored, as if he had seen his sister torture Jasper a million times. Li Fang was watching, his eyes taking in the scene, analyzing everything. Emmett was holding Jasper close to him while Rosalie and Esme shouted at Ruth to stop. Alice lowered herself into a crouch, Edward trying to help Emmett keep Jasper from breaking himself to pieces.

"Everyone, please..." Carlisle said, his eyes imploring.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry!" Alice said, but before she could launch herself at Ruth they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of ten large wolves in the middle of the living room. They seemed to flow, their eyes glowed a nightmarish red, their fur standing on end, they appeared to be made of ebon.

One of the wolves spoke "Ruth." it said.

"Yes, Sir." Ruth said, and Jasper immediately stopped convulsing, Emmett released him from his grip and he got shakily to one knee while the family gathered around him. The front door opened, and a swirling mist poured into the living room. It coalesced into a handsome and tall Turkish man, his black hair deep, long, shining and tied back with silk. He had a large and pointed nose, his lips were thin and currently a flat line across his face. His glowing golden eyes were sharp and narrowed, filled with intelligence and malevolence. His fingers were adorned with gemstone rings, he walked over to Ruth and put his hand on the top of her head.

"Having fun my dear?" He asked in his clear and authoritative voice.

"I was, but Lord Farhad told me to stop." Ruth said, staring at Farshid adoringly.

"My brother feels this visit should be business, not pleasure." He looked at Carlisle, his lip curling. "Hello deviant."

"Hello Farshid, I apologize for making you have to travel all this way." Carlisle said.

Farshid was looking around the house, his gaze distasteful, he took in the family with his eyes. "Yes, I'd rather have stayed in the castle, but this requires discussion."

Carlisle nodded, the wolves fangs were bared, "I see he sent his emissaries, is he perhaps on his way?"

Farshid nodded, "My brother is already here. The wolves would not be here if he were not."

"Yes, my wolves cannot exist too far from me. But you know this do you not Carlisle?" Farhad said, emerging from the wolf that spoke. He was dressed the simplest, a black robe with the Imperial emblem on the back. His hair was short and close to his skull, but it was so black it appeared to be blue. He was much shorter than his brother, but his face was quite similar. Excepting a somewhat smaller nose and slightly wider eyes. However, the feeling of strength and power pouring from him was nearly crippling, it felt as if all of the non-existent air in Edward's lungs was being snatched from him just by being in his presence. Sidney, Ruth, Nikolai, Li Fang and Farshid bowed at his arrival.

He snapped his fingers and the wolves disappeared, leaving behind a small Italian girl of around 10. She was wearing a simple white cotton shirt, she was barefoot and her throat was a mass of scar tissue. Her eyes were wide and devoid of intelligence.

Carlisle bowed low, "Good evening Farhad."

Farhad looked down his nose at Carlisle, "Good evening, Carlisle. I was told by Ammon to convey a hello to you."

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would return the sentiment when you return to the castle." Carlisle said.

Farhad looked around the house, much like his brother had, his lip was curling. "So… so you and your coven have played at hunter. I am told you destroyed a rebellious and sloppy duo of vampires."

"Yes, they attempted to attack us after murdering the Governor of this region." Carlisle said.

Farhad laughed, "I am torn. I would like to believe that your destruction of these vampires was rooted in loyalty to the Imperium. But we both know better don't we Carlisle? You did it to protect humans. You killed your own to protect the humans of this town, and to avenge the humans who were slaughtered by these loose threads."

Carlisle shook his head, "My lord, I am ever at the service of the Imperium. This rogue element was calling attention to our species, they were violating the sanctity of the rules imposed by you and your fellows. They were guilty of the murder of one acting under Imperial sanction. You would have killed them yourselves had you known of their behavior."

Farhad nodded "This is true, but we cannot see all. As you were once so fond of telling Ammon, we are not gods."

"My lord, your sight is as long as your reach. These rogue elements were under the protection of one that was keeping their activity secretive." Carlisle said.

"And instead of telling us you took it upon yourselves to destroy the perpetrators? I am astounded at your altruism and loyalty deviant." Farshid said.

"We only became aware of their activities after attempting to report to the Governor of the region. Shortly after our discovery of Krieger's death they launched an attack on us. We merely defended ourselves." Carlisle said.

"Yes, and your defense lead you away from here. That implies it was quite personal. Did one of you have an acquaintanceship with these vampires?" Farhad asked.

"The leader of the rogues was named James, he bore hatred for Edward. He lured him away in an attempt to kill him." Carlisle said.

"James? The hunter? The one who attempted to be one of us some time ago?" Farshid said.

"The very same." Carlisle said.

"You, boy." Farhad said, pointing at Edward. "Step forward."

Edward stepped away from Jasper, "Come." Farhad said.

Edward walked toward him, that crushing pressure he was exuding made his knees weak, he felt as if he were going to collapse at any moment. He stood in front of Farhad, shaking. "Why did James bear you ill will?" Farhad asked.

"I… a long time ago I prevented him from becoming an Imperial my Lord." Edward said.

"Ahhhh, so you were the one responsible for the loss of the future seer. What was her name? The one Laurent believed he could hide from us?" Farhad asked.

"Mary Alice Brandon brother, the one kept under lock and key in the asylum in Louisiana." Farshid said.

Farhad shook his head "That was quite a loss, we could have made some use out of that girl. Why did you interfere with him boy? What was your goal."

Edward turned red, "I wanted to save her… I didn't… I didn't think it was right."

Farhad's lip curled, he looked at Carlisle. "Have you infected all of your coven with your disgusting ideas?"

Carlisle nodded "I am afraid that all of my coven share my ideals."

Farhad shook his head again, he looked at Edward. "You failed at saving the girl, but it would appear you did manage to kill James. Who were the others with him?"

"He had a mate my lord, we did not get her name, and she escaped." Edward said.

Farhad was thinking, his chin in his hand. "Hm… So many questions, but the stink of this place really is getting to me. These rogues were destructive, and they certainly were drawing attention if what we were told is true. And Krieger was ineffective and ineffectual as a Governor. I suppose it would be cruel if we were to punish you, and I am in no mood for cruelty. Farshid, what bounty would we assign to James if we were to have amassed a bounty?"

Farshid thought briefly, "Considering his crimes I believe a sum of 20 million American would be sufficient."

Farhad nodded, "Make it so."

Carlisle shook his head, "My lords, we are not hunters. We were unsanctioned. We do not require a reward."

Farhad raised an eyebrow and one of his wolves appeared instantly by his side, "Are you denying my generosity Carlisle?" he stroked the head of the wolf, it pressed close to his hand, it's eyes glowing red.

Carlisle looked at the family and then back at Farhad, "No my lord, I accept your reward and mercy graciously."

The wolf disappeared and Farhad smiled "You've always been so difficult Carlisle, I cannot fathom why Ammon loves you like he does. He even stressed that we not harm anyone in your precious town, so as not to pain you."

Carlisle nodded "I am undeserving of the kindness Ammon shows me."

"That's very true. Were it up to me you'd have been dead when you first showed your face to us deviant. Thank your non-existent god that it was not up to me." Farshid said.

"One last piece of business before we leave you, we would like to introduce the new Governor of this region, the replacement for Krieger." Farhad said, he nodded to the small Italian girl.

The girl nodded her head and Jane was there, she was still beautiful, still wearing her black sheath dress. Her gaze drifted over Jasper, and she locked eyes with him, and he understood in an instant.

"This is Jane Whitlock, she is one of our more talented and capable auxiliary members. Over her long career as an Imperial she has proven herself worthy of a position as Governor." Farhad said, he grinned at Jasper "Is the Dog familiar to you Jane?"

Jane nodded, "Yes my lord, he is very familiar."

"Say hello to your new protectorates Jane." Farhad said.

"Hello all." Jane said, she walked to Carlisle and stuck her hand out.

Carlisle shook her hand, "Hello Jane."

"I look forward to working with you all." Jane said, her gaze never leaving Jasper's face.

"My lords, may me and my brother be excused? The stink of this place is making me sick." Ruth said.

"This home, or this country?" Farhad said, smiling at her fondly.

"Both." Sidney said from where he was standing.

Farhad laughed, "Nikolai, Li Fang, would you like to leave as well?"

Nikolai nodded "I cannot fight Dog or Lord Carlisle, and Lord Ammon has forbidden us hunting here, there is no reason for us to remain."

Li Fang laughed and rubbed Nikolai's massive shoulders "I would love to study them, they are fascinating. But my love is bored, and I have other experiments to obsess over. We can return home."

Farhad nodded to Renata again, and the siblings and the lovers disappeared instantly. Farhad, Farshid, Jane and Renata were the only ones left.

"The money will be deposited into your account tomorrow Lord Carlisle. The Imperium thanks you for your service." Jane said.

Farhad nodded "Yes, you did us quite a service. And I know Jane is looking forward to being a much more effective Governor than Krieger could dream of being, isn't that right Jane?"

"Yes my lord, to carry out your will is my great purpose." Jane said.

"Your quarters are currently being prepared. Renata, if you could send her and my brother to the location of Jane's new premises, I would be grateful." Farhad said.

Renata blinked dully and Jane and Farshid disappeared.

Farhad turned and faced the family, "I do not know what prompted these events, but I know that order is being restored. You can continue living like you do. Though I do not understand why you would want to, Ammon encourages your lifestyle, and we allow you freedoms. You are not rebellious, and both you and Dog have done us various services that allow your family to have leeway." Farhad instantly filled the living room with thousands of shadowy rats, they were everywhere, on everything. Edward had never seen the ability in action before, and the rats were infinitely more frightening than the wolves. Bella would never, never ever ever see this. "But keep in mind that you are never out of my grasp. All vampires in this world are in the palm of my hand. And that includes your coven Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand my lord."

The rats disappeared and Renata was suddenly swallowed up by one of the wolves, Farhad walked over to her and put his hand on the wolf's head. "Good, enjoy your reward. And have a pleasant evening." and both he and the wolf disappeared.

Alice immediately buried her face in Jasper's stomach, "I'm sorry, I'm so so so so sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hate me."

Jasper smoothed Alice's hair, "It's o.k Alice, really. Wasn't nothing you could have done. Them folks ain't never liked me, and it ain't a thing that's changing just cause they can't fuck me up all day anymore. It's ok you understand?"

Alice kept her face against his stomach "I'm sorry, I don't understand why everyone has to be so cruel to you. I'm sorry."

Edward was looking at Alice "Alice… I…"

Alice was shaking her head "My name is Alice! I don't know who Mary is, I don't care who Mary is. My name is Alice, I'm Alice!"

"You spent time with those people Carlisle? You spent time with those monsters? How? How could you stand it." Esme said, she was sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. Struggling to imagine her kind and noble husband in the center of those terrible monsters.

"I couldn't, had it not been for Ammon's insistence I would have left as soon as possible. But he was my friend, he is still my friend." Carlisle said.

"I thought your sister was dead Jasper, you said your whole family was dead. But that was definitely your sister." Emmett said.

"I know, I don't know what she's doing alive. I looked it up, she died in 1880. I looked it up. Her, my daddy, my momma, all my brothers. Not a one of em' made it to the 1900's." Jasper said.

"Well clearly she didn't die brother, Whitlock isn't a common last name, and even if it was she looks almost exactly like you. She looks more like you than I do." Rosalie said.

Jasper shook his head "My only sisters are Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, I don't have any kin named Whitlock. I ain't a Whitlock. That girl was just in here don't mean nothing to me, she didn't then, and she don't now."

"She's an Imperial, how did you two never see her? Farhad said she had been in the Imperium for ages. You didn't see her? Either of you?" Esme asked, staring at Carlisle.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch, he rubbed his palms across his face. "Jasper…"

Jasper looked at Carlisle, his eyes widening "You knew? You knew she was alive?! You knew she was there, and you've known my old last name for ages… why didn't you say nothing you son of a bitch." Jasper said.

"You were cut off from your family, I didn't… I didn't think it was anything you would want to know." Carlisle said.

Jasper stomped over to Carlisle and grabbed his collar, he lifted him from the couch, "You son of a bitch! I may not have wanted to flounce off with her, but you knew she was alive! Why didn't you tell me?! Why have me learn some shit like that on a day like this! Who the fuck are you to make that call!"

Carlisle's hands were at his side, his face was drawn and resigned "What would telling you have done?"

"It don't matter what it would have done, you shoulda told me! I ought to break you in half!" Jasper shouted.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted, running to him and grabbing his arm. "Stop! Stop please!"

They were all staring, Edward could feel Esme's fury pouring off of her. He had lied by omission, again. He had made the call as he saw fit to spare people pain, and it didn't work like that. Life didn't work like that.

"You just keep doing it. What's next? Are you going to start calling him Dog?" Esme said, standing up. "You can't keep doing this to us. You can't keep deciding what people need to know. THAT'S NOT YOUR RIGHT!"

"Esme, it's not like that." Carlisle said "I didn't… I didn't make the connection until much later… and by then I didn't… I didn't think it was needed."

"It's just like that! You made the connection! And you made the decision not to say anything! You're just like them! You think the whole world is in the palm of your hand! Whether he hated her or not it's his sister! HE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW AND YOU TOOK IT FROM HIM!" Esme shouted.

Jasper's fist was balled, Edward had never seen him or Esme this angry. "You know what they did to me. Did you save my life just to make yourself feel better? Is that what it is? Trying to make yourself feel like god? Feel like some kind of benevolent force saving lives? Think you can keep secrets doc?"

"Jasper I saved your life because it was the right thing to do, because you are a good man. My intentions were good, saving your life, not mentioning Jane, all of the things I've done have been because I thought it was the right thing." Carlisle said, his voice thick with shame.

"Road to hell Carlisle! ROAD TO HELL!" Esme said, and she grabbed her purse from the coffee table. "I'm leaving, fuck this house, fuck my lying husband!"

Jasper pushed Carlisle back onto the sofa, "I'm comin' with you Esme, fuck this. I don't need this shit. I don't need it."

"Jasper, Esme don't go! Carlisle wasn't trying to do anything bad!" Alice said.

"Yeah, guys don't leave. I know you guys are mad, but…" Emmett started, but he didn't know what to say. Carlisle had lied, plain and simple.

"I don't give a fuck what he was 'trying to do'!" Esme shouted, "He lied to me! AGAIN! And he lied to Jasper! Palm of your fucking hand 'my lord'! I'm not just some stupid vampire! I'm not some dumb bitch he can keep lying to and keep withholding information from and keep telling half truths! I am his wife! HE EITHER GIVES ME THE TRUTH ALL THE TIME OR HE GIVES ME NOTHING AT ALL!" and she left, slamming the door behind herself.

Jasper stared at Carlisle, "You fucked me out of somethin' I needed to know, you took that from me." and he left, following after Esme.

"Carlisle… why didn't you tell him… Esme is right… why do you keep doing this. Why do you keep hiding things?" Rosalie said. "Do I have any family members, distant or otherwise that you're hiding from me?"

"Rosalie…" Edward said "It's… it's not like that."

"No Edward, Esme was right, it's just like that. I… I have to go." Rosalie said.

"Babe, hey what are you doing? You… I'll come with." Emmett said. He grabbed his keys off the hook and left with Rosalie.

Alice walked to the closed door and put her hand on it. "You hurt him, you hurt Jasper. You hurt Esme and Rosalie. Edward promised me a long time ago you'd never hurt us. You hurt them Carlisle." she turned and looked at him. "You're hurting me right now." she turned back to the door and left.

"Dad… dad I'm sorry." Edward said. "I… I know what you were trying to do."

"It's fine Edward, they're right. I am no different from them." Carlisle said. "I tried to keep those I love from pain, and I made decisions and choices without consulting them, without thinking how it would affect them. I am not God. I am merely a hypocritical old fool who has been making the same mistakes for almost 400 years."

Edward sat down next to Carlisle and put his hand on his shoulder, "Dad, it's… it's ok. You're… you're the same good man you were when you woke up this morning. You're a good man."

"Your mother… she begged me to save you. She begged me to save her son, to not let you lay there and rot away like your father had done and she was doing. I told her I would save you, I told her I wouldn't let her son die. But in doing that I took you from the paradise of the resurrection, where you would have been reunited with your true parents. I made the decision without your consent. I thought I was doing the right thing. I took Rosalie from her parents, and Emmett from his. I have denied all of you so much because I thought it was the right thing to do. Because all I have ever wanted since I was a child watching my father spew evil from the pulpit is to do the right thing. I have done awful things to undeserving people all in the name of good intentions." Carlisle said, his hands on the sides of his head.

"Carlisle… You are my father. You're my father and I love you and you saved my life. I'm glad my mother asked you to do what you did. Even if everyone else in the world hated you, I will always love you." Edward said.

Carlisle looked at Edward and smiled sadly, "You are my son, and I love you. Go and see Bella, she is still in the hospital I believe. Enjoy your happiness."

"But… you don't have to be alone." Edward said.

"I love Esme because of her courage, because of her fiery temper, because she accepts nothing less than the best. She will rage, and she will riot, and she will return and wring everything out of me with her strong hands. Jasper is understanding, and he is strong, I should have let him know. Rosalie and Alice will hopefully forgive a stupid old man, who makes mistakes like stupid old men do." Carlisle gave Edward a brief hug and stood up. "Go and see Bella, I'm going to go and prepare for the morning shift." and Carlisle left.

Edward stood up and watched his father walk up the stairs, he meant what he had said. Even if the entire world hated Carlisle Cullen he would stand by his side, he could never hate Carlisle. If it were even necessary he would die for him, but he understood his siblings hurt. He understood Esme's hurt, how could he not, their thoughts were also his. But he also heard and felt Carlisle's regret, his pain. Edward walked to the rack and grabbed his keys. He opened the closet and grabbed his jacket.

Bella was lying in her hospital bed, eating the burger her father had brought her. They had started her physical therapy today, and trying to walk on her leg was agony, but she sweated and struggled through it. Her missing fingers tingled, and she laughed out loud when they took the bandages off. Charlie had promised her some nice wooden fingers the next opportunity he had. Jess and Angela had come to visit on Tuesday, and they were teary eyed and comforting and brought food. Mike had wanted to come, but his mom had caught the flu or something, she was too sore to get out of bed.

She called Jake early in the morning, and he wanted to rush up there right away, but Billy had forbidden him from leaving the house for a couple of days. And both him and Quil had sounded dejected on the phone, along with being worried as hell. Jacob had said something about bad shit happening to Embry, and he promised he'd tell her all about it when she got home.

She and Renee had a skype call on Charlie's laptop, and her mom hadn't been able to stop crying. And watching her mother cry made Bella want to cry, she had wanted to leave Texas immediately, but Bella talked her down, assuring her that she was totally ok. And that her dad had it all under control.

Her cellphone rang and she reached out and picked it up, her heart started pounding when she saw Edward's name, she was worried he had forgotten about her.

"Hey Edward, I'm so glad you called me." Bella said.

"Hello dear, is it ok if I come up?" Edward asked.

"It's always ok, come see me, I missed you." Bella said.

"Window I suppose, I'm here pretty late aren't I?" Edward said.

Bella laughed and hung up, she grabbed her cane and limped over to the window, the effort made her grimace, she opened it and sat on the couch underneath, winded. Edward appeared in the window sill about a minute later. He wasn't wearing his contacts.

"That is so amazing." Bella said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"How you can do that, how you can just climb up here like it's nothing." Bella was gazing at him, her eyes wide.

"You know what's amazing to me?" Edward said.

"No, what?" Bella said.

"That you're so fragile, but so strong. I'm impressed every day by the things I see humans endure. You're so easily broken, but you're so strong. You're impressive to me Bella." Edward said.

Bella blushed, and then she laughed, "Look, you're dating an amputee." she lifted her hand with the missing fingers, "Stitched up nicely though."

Edward took her hand and kissed the stumps of her fingers gently, he put his hand on her cheek and moved her hair behind her ear with his thumb, "I missed you beautiful girl."

Bella blushed and put her hand over his, "I missed you too, I missed you so much. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, did you eat? Have you eaten?" Edward asked.

"My dad grabbed me a burger, have you eaten today? Or are you walking around all these cheeseburgers on an empty stomach." Bella said, grinning.

Edward laughed "There's only room for one smart aleck in this relationship. And I've already got that job. Besides, you're less cheeseburger and more cheesecake."

"Ahhh, I like cheesecake, I think if I were a food my supernatural boyfriend wanted to eat that'd be it." Bella said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I've got the color and everything."

"How did you manage to live most of your entire life in Phoenix and come out of it as pale as you are?" Edward asked.

"I dunno, you should see my mom, she looks like a piece of toast. In her race to beat her age she's basically turned herself into a milf." Bella said, a smile on her face.

"Milf?" Edward asked.

Bella giggled "Jesus, you don't know what that is?"

Edward shook his head, "I've heard Emmett say it about Rosalie a few times, but I don't know what it stands for. Is it an acronym? Or is it a word?"

Bella went from giggling to full on laughing, Edward looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "It means mom I'd like to fuck." she said, when she finally caught her breath.

Edward laughed, "What kind of expression is that?"

"I don't know, I didn't make it up." Bella said.

"I bet you did. I bet you were sitting with one of your books one day and you decided you wanted a really vulgar term to describe an older woman with children who's still physically attractive, and that's what you came up with." Edward said.

"What term would I come up with for a really cute boy that I want to kiss me?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, why don't you try and think one up right now?" Edward said.

"Hmm, I could just kiss you. I think that'd be better than thinking up names." Bella said.

"Kiss me then."

They sat on the couch kissing, Edward's hand crept up Bella's hospital gown and cupped one of her breasts, he lay her back on the small couch, his hand massaging her breast, his thumb drifting slowly across her nipple. Bella deepened the kiss, feeling the warm wet start between her thighs. She pulled out of the kiss and put her injured hand on Edward's face, "God, god how. How could you make me feel so good. What did I do that's worth this?"

"You didn't do anything, you're just you. And I want you." Edward said.

"You have me, you'll have me for as long as you want." Bella said.

"I'm immortal darling, I could want you for a very long time." Edward said.

Bella leaned up and kissed him "Well when I'm a little old lady, promise you'll come and see me."

Edward kissed Bella's forehead "When you're a little old lady you'll still be beautiful, you'll always be beautiful."

"Edward, I need you to promise me something." Bella said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Promise you'll never turn me, no matter what. Even if I were dying, promise me you won't turn me. I like you so much, and I want to experience so much of my life from now and forward with you, but I don't want to be a vampire. I want to stay human, missing fingers and crippy leg and everything." Bella said.

"I absolutely promise I will never change you." Edward said.

While Edward was spending time with Bella in the hospital, Jasper was wandering the streets. His self hatred and loathing growing by the second. His sister, one of those evil people, alive, cohabitating, soon to be in control of the area he resided. She was supposed to be dead, they were all supposed to be dead.

She looked so much like his mother it was painful though, she looked just like Mary Anne Whitlock née Parsons. Were they all talented? Or was it just the two of them? The two that looked like that irish bitch that wasn't worth a shit. That bowing and scraping and mewling woman who couldn't stop her worthless crying son from being beaten. Hiding and cowering and never speaking out. But oh no I can burn the boy with a cattle brand, oh no who cares if I break a finger or two. Make the little weakling strong, make him worth something. Oh no I can beat him until he pisses himself and you won't say anything will you.

He was steadily getting angrier, his brains were boiling. First they had to see him like he had seen her, a cowering mewling little weakling. Hiding in the dark. Keeping his worthless head down while his betters spoke, then he had to see and not be told that one of those fucks were still alive, and not only was she alive the son of a bitch had known. He had known for ages. Of course he'd know, he was one of em'. Just like she was, of course she'd be one if she was a vampire. She had evil in her blood, she'd fit right in. While she was living the high life he was being beaten and tortured and treated like he'd always been treated.

He looked up and found himself outside of Nan's, he looked at his watch, it was coming up on 10. He had met Alice at a diner, while he was drifting, Alice never lied to him, Alice never hurt him. But he was a dog, a dog's feelings aren't complicated, killing and hunting are all a dog is good for. Hadn't he proven that? Hadn't that been all he was ever good at. Alice deserved better. They all of them deserved better.

Jasper walked into the diner, his hair was wet with dew. His long sleeved shirt was wet to the touch, his boots were muddied from the path he had taken. He walked up to the counter. He sat himself down.

The waitress came over, privately drooling over his face.

"Help you hon?" She asked.

"Coffee, black. Please." Jasper said.

"That all?" She asked.

"I ain't much for eating miss, just plain black coffee." Jasper said.

The waitress poured the coffee and placed the cup in front of him. Jasper lifted it and took a sip, it wasn't half bad. Didn't have shit on the coffee he'd had at Chief Swan's place, but it wasn't bad in it's own way. He looked around the diner, it was empty aside from himself and a few others. He spotted Harry's daughter sitting in one of the booths toward the back, her pretty black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the checked shirt she was wearing was unbuttoned and she was sitting there reading Faust Part 1 and drinking coffee. Jasper stood up from his seat and walked over to her.

Leah looked up at him, her face taking on first confusion, and then recognition, and then wariness. "Yes?" Leah said, her voice low and melodic.

"You're Harry's daughter ain't you?" Jasper said.

"Let's say I am, why would the bum he ran off the beach have anything to say to me." Leah asked.

Jasper laughed "I ain't a bum."

"You said you were, and my dad said you were." Leah said.

"Well your daddy don't much like… like the man I live with. So he ain't going to have too much nice to say to or about me." Jasper said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"I do." Leah said.

"You always this stand-offish?" Jasper said.

"Look, you're really cute for a white boy I'll give you that, but you aren't my type. On top of that I just got out of a relationship, and I'm definitely not looking around Forks for another one alright?" Leah said.

"I'm not really one for datin' myself, maybe I just want some conversation, don't mean I want to jump your bones or nothing." Jasper said.

"You're stubborn, anybody ever tell you that white boy?" Leah said.

Jasper laughed "Yeah, I've heard it a time or two in my day."

"Go grab your coffee, if talking briefly to the big redneck will let me spend the rest of my night in peace then I guess it's what I'll have to do." Leah said.

Jasper went and grabbed his cup from the counter, he placed it down and sat in the booth opposite Leah. She closed her book and looked at him. "So, you're in my personal bubble now. What do you want?"

"Well I want to talk, I don't want to talk to my family right now. Want to talk to a stranger, someone I don't know. And who don't know me. You ever feel that way?" Jasper said.

Leah shook her head "I'm not much for small talk."

"Are you much for eating? That coffee ain't gonna fill you up." Jasper said.

"It's not going to fill you up either, big tall guy like you should be ordering steak and fries or something." Leah said.

Jasper smiled, "I'm not much for red meat, I'm a vegetarian. Go ahead and order something, it's on me."

"I'm not much for taking food from strangers, particularly strangers my father ran off the beach." Leah said.

Jasper stuck out his hand "Jasper Hale."

Leah shook it, "Leah Clearwater, I would say it's nice to meet you Hale, but I don't know how true that would be. You looked pretty pissed off when you came in here."

Jasper laughed again "You noticed that did you?"

"Everyone noticed that, big tall white boy walking into a small town diner frowning so hard it looks like his mouth is going to fall off." Leah closed her book and sat it next to her coffee. "What happened? Your dad got you a porsche instead of a mercedes?"

"What makes you think my 'dad' has money." Jasper said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're one of the docs kids aren't you? Tall blonde guy, drives a nice little family vehicle. Always has time to save kittens from trees and walk little old ladies across the street before he bounces off to ask where your pain is at on a scale of 1 to 10. That doc." Leah said.

"He ain't my father, I just live with him. He's a Cullen, I just told you my last name is Hale." Jasper said.

"You guys gay together?" Leah asked, teasing.

"Oh yeah, me and the little runty one and the big guy. Just a bunch of gay fellows livin' and fuckin'. It's how us white folks do it." Jasper said, sipping his coffee. "You decide what you want to eat yet?"

"Why are you worried about whether I'm eating or not?" Leah said.

"You look a little thin, that relationship you just got out of is bothering you a bit. You're wearing your knuckles out too, you wrapping your hands right?" Jasper asked.

Leah looked at her bruised and slightly swollen knuckles, she had been working out extra hard the last couple of days. Trying to blot out Emily's smug face, trying to block out Sam looking at her like she made him sick. Stupid fucking wolf, he could be happy with his bitch. He could fuck her all he wanted. She covered her right hand with her left and looked at Jasper "What're you? Some kind of fucking trainer or something? And what do you give a fuck how my hands look?" stupid hillbilly had gotten her thinking about them, and it was pissing her off.

Jasper sipped his coffee "I box myself, I know what a fellow fighter's hands look like."

"You look a little too pretty to be scrappy, cept for that scar over your nose. How'd you get that? Diamond cream facial gone wrong?" Leah said.

"You think this is bad?" Jasper said, pointing to his scar. "You ain't seen half of em'." And he rolled up his sleeves, Leah looked at his scarred and strong forearms. She reached out and grabbed both of his wrists, both had long black scars wrapped around them.

"Jesus, how'd you get this? Someone cut your hands off or something?" Leah asked.

Jasper laughed "Something like that." he couldn't tell her that it was more than something like that. That they had taken his hands on a whim. "Maybe I'm just suicidal."

"You go up the road when you're suicidal blondie, not across the street." Leah said, tracing another long scar that went up his right arm.

"I got that in a pretty bad fight." Jasper said, it had been bad. The lycanthrope was extremely strong, but it had already opened up most of Carlisle's stomach, and his healing was slow going. And it had fallen to the Dog to kill it, and he had. But not before it had torn his eye from his skull, scarred his nose, and ripped his arm open.

"What about this?" Leah said, poking the dimpled wounds that puckered his arms.

"You ever been to Texas? Cactuses everywhere, took a bad fall into one when I was a boy." Jasper said. The iron maiden, Gilles had loved that iron maiden.

"You've had a lot of pain huh prettyboy. Lot of bad shit happened to you huh?" Leah said, her eyes were avid, her breathing had quickened.

Jasper flexed his fingers "Yeah, puts some things in perspective don't it."

"Yeah, it does. I didn't figure one of the little pussy sons of the local doc would be this tough." Leah said.

"I done told you, he ain't my daddy. I just-" Jasper started.

"Yeah I know, you just live with him. Come on." Leah said, standing up.

"Come on?" Jasper said.

"I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry, and the coffee has gone cold. Come on, stand up." Leah said.

Jasper stood up and followed her out of the diner, they walked out to a single cab F-150 parked close to the exit of the diner. Leah got in and leaned over, she unlocked the other door. Jasper stood there, staring at her.

"What are you waiting for redneck? Get in." Leah said.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, getting in.

"I just want to drive." Leah said. "Do you give a shit where we go blondie?"

Jasper shook his head and got in. "Maybe I'm taking you somewhere because I'm turned on, and I've had a terrible couple of days, and I just want to fuck a stranger so I won't have to see my ex-boyfriends face. Or maybe I just want to hang out huh?" Leah said and she started the truck.

Jasper didn't quite know what to say to that, and he was silent as Leah drove, she took him to the bluffs. There was a drop-off there leading down to the water, Leah parked and turned on the dome light.

She looked at Jasper. "Maybe I just want you to make me feel better, you look like you need to feel better too. We can make each other feel really good."

Jasper shook his head "I don't have sex, I'm not a sexual guy."

Leah looked at him, "I don't believe it. vagrant or not you're… You're pretty good looking."

Jasper shook his head again "No, I don't do sex. I don't have no interest in it."

Leah pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, she leaned over, and Jasper inhaled her scent, he could smell the shifter blood in her. It wasn't there the last time he had met her, but it was there, it was thrumming through her veins, boiling hot.

"Maybe you just need motivation blondie, I've got something to motivate you. It's tight and it's wet and you'll love it." Leah leaned closer, and she bit Jasper's ear. "You won't have felt anything like it, you'll love it."

Jasper reached out with one hand and pushed Leah back into her seat, he held her there with his forearm. "You don't want to do this, you're trying to fuck me to get that fella out of your head. You've known me 40 minutes, this ain't what you want."

Leah was panting "It is what I want, I want it blondie. HE could cheat, HE could fuck around. Why can't I? Why can't I? I want it. Give it to me."

"I ain't going to sleep with you girl. This ain't what you want. Get to know me first." Jasper said.

"I'll get to know you afterward, just for now just fuck me ok. Just fill me up." Leah said, grabbing Jasper's hand and putting it on her breast. "They're nice, I'm nice."

"Yeah, you are. You're a good gal, but I ain't gonna have sex with you. I don't do sex. Button your shirt up girl and talk to me. Fuckin' you ain't gonna fix what's botherin' you." Jasper said.

Leah sat up, "I asked if you were gay earlier as a joke, but I'm throwing my pussy at you and you don't want it. Is it me? Is it me?"

"It ain't got nothing to do with you girl." Jasper said. "Someone like me, you don't want my hands anywhere on your body."

"Get out. Get out." Leah said.

Jasper got out and Leah sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Jasper's phone was buzzing in his pocket. He picked it up. "Hey angel."

"Hey best friend! Are you ok?! I've been so worried about you! But you're so fast!" Alice said.

Jasper chuckled, Alice always made everything better. His beloved little sister. "I'm alright angel, just got a little peeved at Carlisle is all."

"I know you were mad, but please don't ever leave! We're a family! And even when Carlisle does dumb stuff I honestly believe it's only cause he cares so much!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I'll be around to home soon enough alright? Where you calling me from anyway?" Jasper said.

"I'm calling from home, Emmett and Rosalie and Esme came back. And Rosalie and Esme yelled at Carlisle a lot, and called him dumbass and jerk and asshole and then they just started hugging him. I think they're just waiting for you to come back and kick his ass." Alice said, and she laughed.

Jasper laughed, "Only way I can beat that man is if he's not holding a sword, otherwise it might be one hell of a fight. I'll be around soon, you go and play a videogame or something."

"Alright, but just remember she isn't your sister! I am! And Rosalie is! We're your sisters!" Alice said.

"I ain't forgot girl, dang. You're always so bossy with me." Jasper said, smiling widely.

"Yes I am! Come home soon!" Alice said, and then she hung up.

Jasper put his phone back in his pocket, he was gonna punch Carlisle a good one when he got back. And he was worried about that Clearwater girl now, he'd give her a few days and then talk to her again, try and make her feel better. He turned and immediately put his fists up.

Two bears and a wolf were eying him warily, they were absolutely enormous. Not quite as big as their predecessors, but certainly big enough. One of the wolves was silver, one of the bears was black and the other was rust colored. Jasper relaxed his guard.

"Guess them hostiles kicked things off for you boys huh? Who's hiding under there? Which one of you is it? Judging by your shapes and colors you bears must be Lahotes, and you're probably Uley's boy huh? Is the cat out of the bag now? Your daddies probably told you what you needed to know?" Jasper said.

The silver wolf made the weird clacking laugh that was so familiar to Jasper, only it had been years since he had last heard it.

"I'm on my way out, you know what our arrangement is. I just wanted to see the pacific, it relaxes me." Jasper said. "You gonna let me pass? Or you eager to try out all that new power? You just been training, getting a feel for it. You ain't had the opportunity to use it on the real thing just yet. You want to?"

One of the bears made a reverberating noise in it's throat, but it was quickly silenced by the silver wolf. The shifters parted to let Jasper leave.

"Thanks. Don't worry boys, it's a big world. You'll get your shot at a vampire sooner or later." Jasper said, walking past them.

The shifters watched him leave, their eyes glowing in the light of the moon.

Edward dropped down from the hospital window, he shook himself and straightened up. He was still thrumming from being so close to Bella. She made his nerve endings flair, she made him feel alive. Just being around her was… She was life.

He walked to his car, there was a man leaning against it. Not a man, not anything like a man. A vampire. His face underneath the vampire was plain and unassuming, his yellow eyes glowing, he had a head of thick black hair. Edward approached him, he wasn't quite sure what the situation was, and he hoped this fellow wasn't attempting to intimidate him.

"Are you hunting?" the vampire asked.

Edward shook his head, "No Alec, I'm not hunting. Any particular reason you're leaned against my car like it's yours?"

Alec laughed "Relax ok? Jane sent me here to talk to you, no hostility. You're a head peeper and I don't know the tricks like she does to beat it, if you don't believe me look into my head and check alright?"

Edward scanned him, he saw no hostility, no negativity. "So what do you want then?"

"Jane wanted me to let you know that as long as that girl keeps her mouth shut, you can keep seeing her. She won't alert the heads, and she won't give the girl grief herself." Alec said, looking at his gleaming fingernails.

Edward stared at him blankly, caught completely flat footed. "What?"

"The girl, Bella Swan. The one James took, Mistress Jane has no qualms with you continuing your relationship with the girl. She finds it quaint actually. She has however told me that if you were to harm the girl, if you were to give in to your instincts and kill her, your life and the lives of your family will be forfeit." Alec said.

"Why be so kind? Why extend such generosity?" Edward asked, his eyebrow raised. "What's the catch?"

Alec shook his head, "No catch, Mistress Jane owes Lord Carlisle a debt of gratitude."

"For Jasper?" Edward asked.

Alec nodded "It was Lord Carlisle's urging that led to the lords releasing him from his imprisonment and eventual death. Mistress Jane traveled much of the world after her change, she sought her brother desperately."

"He's my brother. He doesn't owe her anything, and she doesn't owe us anything." Edward said.

Alec laughed "Do not deny her mercy, you are very strong, but it would be nothing for her to rescind her kindness. You have committed a grievous crime, and she is willing to overlook it."

Edward thought about this, and it didn't take much thinking at all. Alec was quite right, he had committed a crime, but how did she know about Bella, had she been watching them? Had she made the connection to Jasper through Carlisle?

"Well? Is our arrangement agreeable? We will not harm the girl, we will not report your crime, and we will not harm you. Her debt of gratitude runs that deep." Alec said, he stood up from the car. "Otherwise we can just ruin everything now and leave you to deal with it."

Edward shook his head "No, no I understand. I accept her offer, but I have to know what's in it for her?"

"I already told you, I cannot block your telepathy. I don't know how, read my mind to your heart's content if you're still skeptical. My ability is strictly offensive, and you're an exceptional fighter. I have no interest in fighting you since I don't know how it will turn out. My mistress could beat you, but I cannot, so I gain nothing by confronting you alone." Alec said, he blew Edward a kiss and turned to walk away.

"What makes you think Jane could beat me?" Edward said to his retreating back.

"She's a Whitlock. They don't lose to anyone but one another." Alec said, tossing Edward a wave over his back.

Edward stared at him as he walked away, he had a point. Edward had yet to come close to beating Jasper, so it stood to reason that Jane would be just as strong, especially if she had been living as an Imperial for so long. He opened his car and got in, there was a small and glowing ball of light bobbing just above his passenger seat. Edward reached for it and it broke apart, scattering bits of light across the seat that faded away into nothing.

Edward drove home slowly, his mind was running with the encounter he had just had. Was it possible that Jane was an ally? Was it possible for them to have an ally in the Imperium? Was it just a game? Was it possible to have an ally that killed humans however, her very lifestyle was in direct opposition to the way they chose to live.


End file.
